


El cielo al anochecer

by dreamchangelive



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Steve Feels, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Feels, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchangelive/pseuds/dreamchangelive
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Pepper también habría desaparecido con el chasquido de Thanos?En el constante ciclo de la vida, una historia sobre la pérdida, el duelo y el reencuentro con el amor. Un viaje sobre aceptar y comprender las adversidades, pero sobre todo un viaje al verdadero amor. Un camino necesario de recorrer para que finalmente esas dos almas estén juntas para siempre.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818898) by [dreamchangelive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchangelive/pseuds/dreamchangelive). 



> Esta es la versión en español del fic "Night Sky". Espero que lo disfruten! Besos!

Tony admiraba el cielo estrellado sintiendo una profunda paz y la anhelada tranquilidad. Este definitivamente era su lugar favorito en el mundo. Mientras se encontraba de pie en el camino de madera sobre el lago, pensaba en cómo le encantaría estar allí con ella. Habían pasado once meses desde la última vez que la tuvo en sus brazos, pero los recuerdos seguían vivos en su corazón. Con tan sólo cerrar sus ojos podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba, la dulzura de sus tiernos labios. Todavía podía ver esa suave sonrisa que llenó su alma de vida durante tantos años. _Pepper, Amor_. Tony dejó que la cálida brisa de ese día de verano lo envolviera, y su mente siguió viajando por los recuerdos compartidos. Pepper había sido su mundo, su propósito, la razón de vivir. _Te extraño. No es posible vivir sin ti, ¿no es así?_ De pronto, ese pensamiento le asaltó con toda la fuerza de las emociones arraigadas en él. Ese instante volvía para cazar su paz como a una presa acorralada. _¿Por qué permití que sucediera?_ Tony tan sólo quería pensar en ella, en cómo la extrañaba y la amó. No _,_ la amaba _._ Pero ahora su mente no podía dejar de recrear esa escena, esos sentimientos. Huyó, salió despavorido y a pesar de todo arrastró consigo ese tormento. Intentó concentrarse nuevamente, pero su corazón intranquilo comenzó a latir desesperado cuando escuchó que un auto entraba en la cabaña. Sólo podía ser él, pensó. Escuchó que el auto se detuvo y alguien se bajaba. No quería mirar hacia atrás, estaba completamente seguro de que sería él.

Los pasos se acercaron lentamente, como esas tormentas que comienzan con la suave e inofensiva brisa. 

«Tony», le oyó decir y su corazón se aceleró aún más. Sin embargo, Tony seguía firme al pensamiento de no seguir con esa locura. 

«Por favor, déjame explicarte», oyó decir a Steve en tono de súplica. 

"No hay necesidad de explicaciones, Cap.", Tony le respondió con sus ojos fijos en el lago. Sus palabras sonaron frías y cortantes. 

«Creo que deberíamos hablar», insistió Steve. 

«Nos besamos, Steve. Eso fue todo», respondió Tony aún sin mirar atrás. 

"No es todo para mí", le respondió Steve con firmeza. 

Finalmente, Tony se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. El cuerpo de Steve estaba tenso, sin embargo, estaba claro que estaba tratando de ocultar todo el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. “Lo es para mí. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo aquí.” 

«Tony, lo que pasó entre nosotros...», Steve intentó explicarle.

«Mi nombre debe ser como un amuleto de la suerte para ti. Lo usas demasiado”, Tony lo interrumpió tratando de cambiar la conversación. Con tan sólo mirarlo ya no sabía si era que no podía o no quería hablar con Steve. Así que decidió en ese preciso momento que era hora de irse nuevamente a dormir. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña. 

"Te amo", escuchó decir a Steve. 

El corazón Tony se estremeció en su pecho. Sus pies se detuvieron sin saber qué hacer y sus ojos miraron a Steve mientras su mente gritaba exasperada, _¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Amor? ¿Quién habló de amor? ¡Nadie tiene permitido hablar de amor!_ El amor había muerto el día que él regresó y supo que Pepper también había desaparecido. _Nadie_ podía hablar de amor.

“Te he amado durante tantos años”, Steve lo miraba fijamente y el temblor en su voz sorprendió a Tony. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así. “Sabía que no debía decirlo porque estabas con Pepper…”

“¡No digas su nombre!”, gritó Tony angustiado. Esto no podía estar pasando, se dijo a si mismo. Debía terminar con esa situación. 

“Lo siento. Sólo quería explicarte. Por favor, Tony, no lo hagas…”, Steve le rogaba nuevamente. 

“No quiero escuchar nada. No quiero explicaciones, ni _confesiones_ , nada. Fue un estúpido momento, un beso que no significó nada para mí. Y realmente no me importa si significó algo para ti”, Tony respiró hondo y lo miró con resignación. «Tal vez es hora de que aprendas la lección, Cap. Perdimos TODO. Perdimos y no hay vuelta atrás». 

Tony pasó por su lado y caminó muy rápidamente, necesitaba alejarse de Steve. Sus pensamientos estaban entumecidos y no podía comprenderse a sí mismo. _¿Por qué había gritado?_ Sabía que estaba huyendo de algo, pero tan sólo una tremenda ira lo abrumaba en ese momento. Una vez dentro de la cabaña, se apoyó contra la puerta principal. Su corazón todavía estaba agitado, desenfrenado, y respiraba tan desesperadamente como si ese fuese el final de una batalla. Tony cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. ¿Con quién estaba luchando?, pensó. _¿Era esa una batalla contra Steve o contra sí mismo?_ La única respuesta que pudo darse fue que no debió lastimarlo de esa manera.

Pasaron unos minutos y Tony se deslizó hasta caer al suelo con la cabeza aún apoyada en la puerta. No había escuchado encenderse el auto, lo que implicaba que Steve todavía seguía en el lago. Una parte de él podía reconocer ese sentimiento. Pero otra parte, que parecía ser la dominante, le hablaba de culpa y remordimiento. _Pepper, Amor, ¿por qué esto parece un halo de esperanza que permite que mi corazón siga latiendo? Incluso cuando no quiero aceptarlo._ Ahora no sabía qué hacer o pensar. Sólo esperaba escuchar el motor del auto para saber que Steve se alejaba de su lado.

Tony escuchó pasos acercándose que parecían vacilantes. _No vengas aquí, no vengas_. Ciertamente no sabría qué hacer si Steve tocase la puerta. " _Te amo_ ", podía escuchar la voz de Steve competir contra sus propios pensamientos. Tony acercó el oído a la puerta. Su cuerpo entero estaba acurrucado contra ésta como si sólo ese simple trozo de madera fuera el abismo que los separaba. Puso su mano sobre la puerta. _Lo siento, Steve. No puedo hacer esto_ , dijo en un suspiro silencioso. De pronto los pasos que parecían dudosos se detuvieron, y el corazón de Tony también. _Por favor, debes irte_ , repitió en su mente. Steve se acercó a la puerta, y el mundo tal como había sido concebido, cambió en un instante.

_ _ _ _ _

“ _Bruce le dio un sedante. Probablemente dormirá el resto del día_."

Tony comenzaba a despertarse. Podía sentir la pesadez de su cuerpo y sus ojos no querían abrirse a pesar de que quería saber dónde estaba. Sus sentidos comenzaron a responder muy lentamente; escuchó los pasos de alguien. Se sentía muy cansado y aunque le insistió a sus ojos que se abrieran, parecían tener voluntad propia y lo ignoraron. Alguien estaba a su lado. Podía sentir una presencia muy cerca de él. Quien fuese que estuviese a su lado tomó su mano y la acarició suavemente. _¿Quién lo estaba tocando?_ se preguntó. Del mismo modo sintió una caricia en su rostro. Alguien lo acariciaba suavemente mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de palabras. Susurros, que no lograba comprender. Debo abrir los ojos, se dijo. Ahora se escucharon otros pasos. Tony sintió un extraño vacío cuando esas caricias y la cercanía de quien estaba allí se desvaneció. Intentó abrir los ojos y finalmente respondieron. Todo estaba tan borroso que no podía distinguir su entorno. Sólo pudo ver una figura borrosa saliendo por la puerta de una habitación que tampoco reconocía. 

"Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?"

Tony pensó que esa voz era muy familiar, y cuando pudo enfocar su visión, vio a Bruce frente a él. 

"Bruce...", se escuchó decir. Quería concentrarse y hablar, pero no pudo. Quería preguntarle a Bruce quién había estado allí, quién le había hablado, acariciado. Sin embargo, el cansancio hacía estragos y un sueño embriagador lo envolvía nuevamente.

"Está bien, Tony. Necesitas descansar", Tony escuchó a Bruce decir a lo lejos, y también estuvo de acuerdo. Era mejor seguir durmiendo.

_ _ _ _ _

"¿Cómo te sientes?", Rhodey le preguntó. 

"Con resaca. Ni siquiera en mis mejores fiestas tomé algo tan fuerte como lo que me dieron", dijo Tony sonriendo. Ahora más despierto, reconocía encontrarse en la enfermería del complejo.

"Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira, pero también es cierto que necesitabas descansar", le dijo Rhodey sonriendo también. 

“Al menos tienes mejor aspecto”, dijo Bruce mientras se acercaba a Rhodey que estaba sentado en la cama de Tony. 

"Necesito un poco de aire, ¿Puedo salir un momento, doctor?", Tony le preguntó a Bruce, quien sonrió ante su pregunta. 

"Sí, pero sin caminar Tony. Sé que debe ser molesto ir en la silla de ruedas, pero sería mejor si no haces mucho esfuerzo", Bruce le explicó tratando de usar su mejor voz de doctor. 

"Vamos, te ayudo", dijo Rhodey, y entre Bruce y él ayudaron a Tony a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. 

_ _ _ _ _

Rhodey llevó a Tony al jardín del complejo y se sentó en un banco junto a él. Estaba atardeciendo y los hermosos colores en el cielo perdieron todo su brillo cuando las facciones de Tony se oscurecieron en el instante en que llegaron allí. 

"Ella me dijo que no subiera a la nave", Tony dijo mirando el horizonte. 

"Estabas haciendo lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho", le respondió Rhodey. 

"Sucedió, lo que tenía tanto miedo, sucedió. El mundo desapareció ante mis ojos y no pude hacer nada. No pude protegerla". Las palabras de Tony estaban llenas de remordimiento. 

"Tony, no es tu culpa. Sé que es difícil verlo ahora. Pero estaré a tu lado todos los días del resto de mi vida para hacerte ver que no es tu culpa". Rhodey le habló con mucha convicción en su voz. 

“Luché pensando en ella. Luché tratando de salvar un mundo que no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y, sin embargo, no fue suficiente. Pepper, Happy, Peter...". El dolor en la voz de Tony resonó en el silencio del jardín. Su corazón se encogía de pena al nombrar a las personas que amaba, su familia. 

“No podemos culparnos porque un desquiciado decidió que tenía la verdad última sobre la vida de millones de seres vivos. Y sobre todo _tú_ , a quien he visto crecer y convertirse en la mejor versión de ti mismo. No puedes culparte por algo que estaba más allá de nuestro alcance. El mundo se convirtió en algo más grande que nosotros, y ahora lo sabemos”. Rhodey le habló con una serenidad sobrecogedora que hizo que el dolor de su corazón se apaciguara un poco. 

Pasaron unos minutos allí sentados mientras Tony seguía con la mirada perdida. Un silencio cómodo los abrazó y la mano de Rhodey acariciaba el hombro de Tony suavemente. Tony sabía que Rhodey tenía razón, pero inevitablemente eso no era suficiente para sentirse mejor del todo. Perdió _TODO_ cuando perdió a Pepper. El amor de su vida, su mejor amiga, su pareja, su mundo... 

"¿Qué queda ahí afuera para mí?", preguntó Tony con un suspiro. 

“El mundo todavía existe, y creo que todos pactamos un tácito juramento sobre protegerlo. Todavía podríamos ayudar a otros. Curar nuestras heridas mientras también ayudamos a sanar las de los demás”, dijo Rhodey con optimismo. 

"Me alegra que estés aquí." Tony miró a Rhodey a los ojos y trató de transmitirle todo el amor y cariño que sentía por él. Todavía tenía a su otro mejor amigo, pensó. 

"Yo también, hombre. Estoy agradecido de que estés aquí", le dijo Rhodey con una suave sonrisa. 

_ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

_3 semanas después_

Tony se dirigía a la cocina del complejo con una Tablet en su mano tratando de entender un poco lo que estaba pasando en el mundo. Era bastante temprano en la mañana y debía prepararse para ir con Rhodey, pero sin su café no podía llamarse a sí mismo persona. Cuando entró en la cocina, vio a Steve que estaba de espaldas a él sirviéndose una taza de café. Tony no lo había visto desde ese día que se desmayó en la sala de reuniones. Era bastante obvio que Steve lo estaba evitando. Pero la verdad era que él tampoco quería verlo. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntar por el Capitán, aunque sabía que también vivía allí como todos los demás. Así que esto iba a ser incómodo, pero había llegado el momento, pensó.

Tony se aclaró la garganta. "Buenos días", dijo, y pensó que Steve debió estar muy absorto en sus pensamientos para no escuchar que alguien se acercaba. Su reacción parecía bastante natural, incluso cuando fue tensar su cuerpo como preparándose para un ataque.

"Buenos días, Tony", dijo Steve dándose la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos, pero fue solo un segundo porque inmediatamente enfocó la mirada en la taza de café en sus manos. "¿Cómo te sientes?" 

"Mejor, gracias". Tony no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. _¿Estaba Rogers avergonzado? ¿Por qué no lo miraba a los ojos?_

"Me alegro por ti", dijo Steve dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa. "Debo seguir", dijo muy rápidamente y pasó por su lado todavía sin mirarlo.

"OK", dijo Tony siguiendo sus pasos hasta que lo vio cruzar por un pasillo. 

En ese momento Natasha entró en la cocina, "Buenos días Stark, me muero de hambre. ¿Ya desayunaste?" 

"¿Qué fue eso?" Tony preguntó señalando por donde se había ido Steve. 

"Es bastante obvio que ambos se han estado evitando", dijo Natasha sonriendo. 

"Sí, pero al menos podemos ser amables el uno con el otro, ¿no?" Tony dijo con resentimiento. 

"Depende de lo que signifique para ti ser “amables”. ¿Necesitas un beso en la mejilla con los buenos días?" le preguntó Natasha burlonamente. 

"Mal chiste, Romanoff", respondió Tony rodando los ojos. "Necesito mi taza de café, eso es lo que necesito". 

_ _ _ _ _

Tony se cambió y se dirigió a la entrada del complejo reflexionando sobre el hecho de que todos estaban ayudando en lo que podían. Rhodey y él se reunían con diferentes miembros del gobierno para tratar de establecer algún tipo de orden social dentro del caos en el que estaba todo. Era algo en lo que centrarse. Le hacía sentir bien ayudar a encaminar, aunque fuese un poco, la vida de las personas que todavía seguían en el planeta. Era bastante difícil entender que era un caos mundial, menos comprender la escala universal que Thanos le había dado a todo aquello. Tony salió del complejo y se dirigió al auto donde Rhodey lo estaba esperando. 

"Debería conducir", dijo Tony sentándose en el asiento del pasajero. 

"Sí, pero Bruce aún no lo recomienda", dijo Rhodey sonriendo.

"Si, si claro", dijo Tony refunfuñando.

"Está bien, no se trata del auto, ¿por qué el mal genio?" Rhodey le preguntó arqueando una ceja. 

"Nada", Tony le respondió mirando por la ventana. 

"Somos muy pocos en este mundo ahora, y lo digo literalmente. Muy pocos para mantener ese rencor hasta la eternidad", dijo Rhodey enfatizando que sabía por qué Tony estaba molesto. 

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Tony le preguntó fingiendo no saber de qué o quién hablaba.

"Sí, por supuesto, no lo sabes. Te conozco muy bien, y lo único que ambos tienen que hacer es pedirse perdón y superarlo. Hay cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse", le dijo Rhodey rotundamente. 

"Lo siento, tienes razón. Vamos", Tony respondió con un poco de resignación. 

_ _ _ _ _

La reunión con el secretario de estado no les llevó mucho tiempo y en pocas horas estaban de vuelta en el complejo. Todos tendrían que reunirse para discutir lo que habían hablado con Blaine.

"Voy a hablar con Nat para programar la reunión. Por favor, ¿puedes hablar antes con Steve?", Rhodey le preguntó a Tony mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento.

"Lo haré. Lo prometo,” le dijo Tony con un suspiro. 

Cuando entraron al complejo, Tony le preguntó a FRIDAY dónde estaba Steve. La IA le respondió que estaba en el gimnasio, así que Tony fue al ascensor pensando sobre qué debería decir primero. Caminando por las instalaciones del gimnasio vio a Steve corriendo en una cinta. Tony se acercó, y cuando Steve lo vio, detuvo la máquina de inmediato. 

"Estábamos con Blaine. Rhodey programará una reunión para que lo discutamos", le dijo Tony hablando muy formalmente. 

"Bien, me parece muy bien. ¿A qué hora sería? También conectaremos con Wakanda supongo", dijo Steve bajándose de la cinta y mirando al suelo.

"Lo siento. No debí gritarte ese día. No había forma que supieras que estaba a bordo de esa nave. Incluso cuando no estabas cerca, todo sucedió tan rápido que tampoco hubieras podido ayudar", dijo Tony ahora sonando avergonzado. 

"Tony, no, soy yo quien te pide perdón. Por _todo_.” Steve alzó la mirada y sus ojos apenados lo miraron fijamente.

Tony lo miró sin saber que decir. Steve se veía realmente afectado.

“Por favor, lo siento tanto por presionarte cuando acababas de llegar. Sé que debieron ser días difíciles. Tu cuerpo reflejaba todas las necesidades por las que pasaste. Y no puedo imaginar lo terrible que debió sentirse el estar perdido a kilómetros de distancia sin esperanza de regresar”.

Steve tomó un respiro profundo, la tristeza se apoderó de su voz cuando habló nuevamente. “Estaba desesperado y quería, traté de resolver algo que sin saberlo no tenía solución". 

"Podemos dejar de evitarnos ahora”, le dijo Tony con una media sonrisa. 

"No quería hacerte sentir mal, pensé que mi presencia podría incomodarte. Realmente lo siento", le dijo Steve aun mirándolo. 

"Está todo bien ahora. Te veré en la sala de reuniones", dijo Tony dirigiéndose a la salida. 

"Tony", dijo Steve vacilante. Cuando Tony se volvió para verlo, se dio cuenta de que Steve parecía más relajado. "Gracias." 

Tony asintió y continuó su camino hacia el laboratorio. Sin saberlo, también sintió que se había quitado un gran peso de los hombros. Rhodey tenía razón, tenían que concentrarse en el futuro y dejar atrás viejos resentimientos.

_ _ _ _ _

"Al menos todavía tenemos pizza. Esto es para estar agradecidos", dijo Rhodey mordiendo un trozo de pizza. Tony y él estaban cenando en el laboratorio. "Si soy sincero, la reunión fue mejor de lo que pensaba".

"Bueno, estaba expectante, pero creo que podemos enmendar un poco las cosas", dijo Tony con confianza.

"Steve te visitó el día que estuviste inconsciente. Se quedó toda la noche a tu lado sentado en una silla", dijo Rhodey de la nada.

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?" Tony le preguntó desconcertado ante esa declaración.

"Te habrías molestado si te lo hubiera dicho antes. Así que parece apropiado decirlo ahora que vi que ambos podían estar juntos en una habitación sin golpearse", dijo Rhodey riendo. 

Tony se vio sin palabras para responderle, simplemente tomó un trozo de pizza y comenzó a comer. No podía ser, pensó. Estaba seguro de que eso solo había sido un sueño. Pero ahora, con las palabras de Rhodey, el recuerdo parecía ser más claro. Esa silueta borrosa que salió de la habitación, ¿era Rogers? No, no podía ser. Porque lo que sintió con esa cercanía, y la caricia en su rostro y en su mano. No, eso debió ser un sueño. Tony estaba completamente seguro. 

"No es una mala persona, y eso ya lo sabes. Estaba realmente preocupado por ti", dijo Rhodey, sacándolo de su abstracción. 

"Lo sé", le respondió Tony. Por supuesto que Cap. no era una mala persona.

"De repente te convertiste en un hombre de pocas palabras, eso es extraño", dijo Rhodey mirándolo intrigado. 

"Es que estoy cansado, pero tenías razón al decirme que hablara con Rogers, es mejor así", le aseguró Tony. "Quizás ahora también pueda ir al gimnasio. No tengo excusa para no ir" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Mañana a las 6 de la mañana?", le preguntó Rhodey bromeando. 

“Dije que podría, no que lo haría, y primero tengo que hablar con mi doctor. Quizás todavía no lo recomiende”, dijo Tony y ambos rieron. 

_ _ _ _ _

Un par de semanas después estaban en una misión. Aunque Tony había creído que tal vez sus días como Vengadores habían terminado, eventualmente se dio cuenta que el mundo seguía allí necesitándolos. Natasha, Steve y él terminaron de ayudar a la policía, y ahora Tony volaba de regreso a casa. _Casa_. La palabra retumbó en su mente. Se dio cuenta de que no había regresado a su casa, su verdadero hogar, el suyo y de Pepper, después de todos esos meses. Tony reconocía que lo había pensado, pero también debía admitir que había sentido que no estaba preparado para ir. Un pensamiento lo invadió y cambió su curso de vuelo. 

"FRIDAY, vamos a mi casa", dijo Tony. 

"Sí, señor, ¿quiere que le informe al Sr. Rhodes?" FRIDAY le preguntó. 

"No, está bien así. Sólo será un momento", respondió Tony. 

Cuando Tony aterrizó en la entrada de su casa, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Por un momento, sólo se quedó allí observando todo el lugar. Estaba todo cubierto de polvo, abandonado. No se había atrevido a preguntarle a Rhodey sobre su casa antes, y ahora no estaba seguro de tener la fuerza suficiente para entrar. Después de unos segundos, guardó su traje y dio unos pasos hasta entrar en la casa.

El tiempo se había detenido en ese fatídico día, y todo lo que allí había parecía una fotografía que retrataba con precisión el vacío y la pérdida. Tony se atrevió a dar unos pasos más y atravesó la sala de estar. Tal vez era mejor ir al laboratorio, se dijo, allí podría tomar algo útil. Bajó al laboratorio y notó que el tiempo también se había detenido en ese lugar. El aire se sentía pesado, y cada objeto en el laboratorio parecía reclamarle por la aterradora soledad. Le llegaron recuerdos a su mente sin que él les diera permiso para interrumpirlo. Las imágenes de Pepper comenzaron a surgir una tras otra. Podía distinguir todos los lugares donde ella había estado con él. Y ahora también podía verla como una etérea visión que reía, hablaba, movía su cuerpo, lo tocaba, pero que se desvanecía en la incesante bruma. No, no podía tomar nada de allí, pensó.

Aunque su corazón le advirtió que sería muy difícil de sobrellevar, Tony decidió subir a la habitación que compartía con Pepper. Cuando llegó a la puerta, estaba cerrada. Colocó la mano en la manilla, pero se quedó allí paralizado sin saber si podría abrirla. Había luchado contra un titán y, sin embargo, se sintió derrotado por una simple manilla en sus manos. Cuando decidió abrirla, no estaba seguro si era solo su imaginación, pero podía sentir su olor. Estaba tan fresco, tan reciente, que parecía que ella todavía estaba allí. Tony entró y sus ojos la buscaron desesperadamente, incluso cuando su mente le dijo que confundía los recuerdos con la realidad. _Pepper, Amor_. Tony dio varias vueltas desesperado y se detuvo al mirar el armario con toda su ropa. Todo seguía intacto. Objetos que también lloraban por la soledad y el abandono. Se acercó y tomó una pieza de ropa de Pepper. Se la llevó a su rostro y aún podía sentir su olor. Ya no le importaba si era solo su imaginación, para él era su olor, era ella. Su Pepper, su vida. Sin poder evitarlo, sus pensamientos se enmohecieron con la incertidumbre de cómo había sucedido. Los vio a todos desaparecer frente a sus ojos, pensó. Peter se había convertido en polvo en sus manos, y si ella también había desaparecido, _¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Dónde había ocurrido? ¿Ella habría sufrido? ¿Por qué demonios no se había quedado con ella?_ El corazón de Tony comenzó a latir muy rápidamente, y podía sentir la falta de aire. De la nada, escuchó pasos acercándose a la habitación. _¿Quién más podría estar allí?_

Unos segundos después, Steve estaba en la puerta de la habitación. 

"Tony, ¿estás bien?" Steve le preguntó con voz preocupada. Para sorpresa de Tony, se vio a sí mismo arrodillado con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y la pieza de ropa de Pepper frente a él. No se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había caído al suelo. 

"Estoy bien", dijo Tony sin aliento, tratando de levantarse del suelo. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" 

"Se suponía que íbamos a volver al complejo, y no te vi venir. Pregunté a FRIDAY y me dijo que viniste aquí", le explicó Steve.

"Eso no responde mi pregunta, Cap.", dijo Tony, ahora de pie y respirando un poco más tranquilo. 

"Estaba preocupado por ti", dijo Steve mirándolo con inquietud. 

"No necesito una niñera. Solo quería venir a buscar algunas cosas, eso fue todo". Tony le explicó sabiendo que no tenía sentido lo que decía si Steve lo había encontrado en medio de un ataque de pánico. 

"Sólo quiero ayudarte", respondió Steve. 

"Sabes, no tienes que sentirte culpable toda tu vida por lo que pasó entre nosotros. Está bien que escondieras que tu mejor amigo mató a mis padres y bueno, ahora también está muerto, tal vez con eso estamos a mano", dijo Tony con amargura. 

"Tony", Steve respiró hondo y lo miró con ojos comprensivos. No parecía molesto. 

Aun así, Tony no podía creer que esas palabras amargas salieran de su boca. Realmente no pensaba eso. No se sentía mejor por la muerte de Barnes. Pero después de escuchar a Steve, de verlo allí, recordó las palabras de Rhodey. Y una ira abrumadora se apoderó de él en lugar de cualquier otro sentimiento que sabía no debía sentir. 

"Sé lo difícil que puede ser todo esto. Lo he vivido lo suficiente como para saber que no es fácil aceptarlo. Menos aún aprender a vivir con ello", Steve hizo una pausa como pensando cómo continuar. 

“También eras mi amigo, incluso cuando lo defendí a él. En ese momento, pensé que Bucky y yo estábamos sólos en un mundo que no entendíamos. Necesitaba ayudarlo y, quizás, ayudarme a mí mismo en el camino”. Steve respiró hondo y lo miró con tal intensidad que hizo que Tony sintiera un golpe de electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo. 

“No quería perderte. Lamento mucho haberte lastimado. No era mi intención y nunca podría serlo. Me diste un hogar, tu amistad, y te estaré eternamente agradecido. Sólo estoy aquí preocupado por mi amigo”, dijo Steve con un suspiro. 

Tony miró al suelo, ahora se sentía avergonzado. “No quise decir eso. Fue grosero. Lo siento también", dijo alzando la mirada hacia Steve. "A veces puedo ser un verdadero imbécil", Tony terminó de decir miserablemente.

“Está bien, te comprendo. Toma todo el tiempo que necesites. Puedo llevarte si lo deseas”, respondió Steve.

"¿Tony? ¿Estás aquí, Tony?”

Tony podía escuchar la voz de Rhodey a lo lejos. "Esa es la verdadera niñera", dijo con una sonrisa.

Steve le devolvió la sonrisa, "¿Quieres que le diga algo?"

Tony no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Rhodey ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

"Hey, hombre, deberías haberme dicho que querías venir. Yo también habría venido contigo", le dijo Rhodey a Tony, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Steve.

"No, Cap. no vino conmigo. Apareció tal cual niñera como tú aquí. Ambos pueden devolverse por donde vinieron. Volaré de regreso al complejo", explicó Tony.

"Amigo, bienvenido al Club de Niñeras de Tony. Te digo que no paga muy bien y tienes que soportar muchas rabietas y berrinches de su parte", dijo Rhodey dirigiéndose ahora a Steve, quien claramente se estaba conteniendo para no reír.

"Váyanse al demonio, los dos", dijo Tony saliendo de la habitación, y pudo escucharlos reír mientras bajaba las escaleras. También se encontró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

"Eres el primero que dice que siga las reglas, y cuando _tú_ las rompes está bien ¿porque?" Tony estaba discutiendo con Steve mientras entraban en la sala de reuniones. El equipo se iba a reunir para establecer lo que deberían hacer después de la misión de ese día. 

“Por Dios, Tony. Arriesgas tu vida, yo te cubro, y a eso lo quieres llamar romper las reglas ¡No tiene sentido!”, dijo Steve exasperado. 

“¡Tienes que confiar más en mí! ¡No podías estar seguro de que no funcionaría!”, Tony respondió levantando las manos en su propio gesto de exasperación. 

"¿Qué pasa con la pareja de ancianos allí?", preguntó Rhodey a Natasha, señalando a Tony y Steve. 

"Problemas matrimoniales, ya sabes, lo habitual. Tal vez podríamos pedir algo de comer. Esos dos van a estar así por un buen rato", Natasha respondió. 

"Nebula y Rocket estarán aquí a final del próximo mes. Hoy nos contactaron", Bruce dijo tratando de hablar por encima del argumento de Steve y Tony. "Desearía que Thor viniera también. Traté de hablar con él hoy, pero a pesar de tener a su gente a salvo, no parece muy feliz". 

"¿Qué hay de Barton?" Rhodey le preguntó a Natasha. 

"Nada todavía. Pero sé que puedo atraparlo. Lo he hecho otras veces", dijo Natasha con nostalgia. "Chicos, por favor, ¿pueden parar por un momento? Podríamos tener la reunión, y luego ustedes siguen discutiendo sobre quién se preocupa más por el otro". Las palabras de Natasha finalmente pusieron fin a la discusión. Steve y Tony se sentaron a regañadientes, y ella conectó al resto del equipo. 

_ _ _ _ _

Tony había terminado de correr en la cinta. Se sintió mucho mejor al drenar toda la energía que le quedaba haciendo ejercicio. Habían tenido un día bastante complicado, pero también la pelea con Steve lo había dejado más exhausto. _¡Qué hombre tan terco!_ Tampoco era que él fuese un santo, pero por el amor de Dios, ese hombre a veces lo sacaba de su sano juicio. Se dirigió a la sauna del gimnasio. Con eso su día definitivamente estaría completo. 

Y, por supuesto, Steve también tenía que estar allí. Tony no lo había visto antes en las máquinas, por lo que pensó que no estaba en el gimnasio. Bien, no habría problema, se dijo. Eran dos adultos y su conversación no había terminado tan mal. Tony entró y se sentó frente a Steve que estaba con la cabeza contra la pared y los ojos cerrados. No se inmutó ante la entrada de otra persona. Tal vez era lo mejor, pensó. 

Tony trató de relajarse, pero con la presencia de Steve allí se estaba volviendo imposible. _¿Por qué Steve usaba una toalla tan pequeña?_ Tenía que recordarle a FRIDAY que pidiera toallas más grandes. Tal vez era que Steve era muy alto y musculoso, entonces la toalla le parecía pequeña. _Mierda, ¿qué estaba diciendo?_ No sabía por qué no podía dejar de mirar a Steve. _¿Qué demonios le pasaba?_ Obviamente había visto antes el cuerpo de Steve. Las mallas que usaba no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Pero ahora viéndolo casi desnudo, porque esa toalla no cubría mucho, Tony no podía dejar de mirarlo. La sauna no había sido una buena idea, pensó. Decidió cerrar los ojos y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa en lugar del cuerpo sudoroso de Steve. Sólo pasaron unos minutos y sintió que Steve se movió. 

"Tony, lo siento por lo de hoy". Steve estaba frente a él con su toalla muy muy pequeña. 

"También te pido disculpas", dijo Tony con un temblor en su voz que parecía delatarlo. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó dejar de mirar los ojos penetrantes de Steve. 

"Confío en ti", le dijo Steve con una media sonrisa y le extendió la mano. 

Tony tomó la mano de Steve y asintió con ganas de hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Entonces Steve hizo algo que llevó a su corazón a latir desesperadamente en apenas unos pocos segundos. Al sostener la mano de Tony, Steve la acarició suavemente con el pulgar mientras lo miraba a los ojos. De inmediato Tony supo que ese día había sido Steve quien estuvo a su lado, no había sido un sueño. Aunque no sabía ni comprendía el por qué, pero podía reconocer su mano y esa caricia. Steve se dio la vuelta y salió de la sauna. Tony volvió a sentir el mismo vacío que había sentido aquel día. _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

_ _ _ _ _

"Es un riesgo bastante grande Bruce, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?" Tony le preguntó. Ambos estaban en el laboratorio de Bruce discutiendo un plan que se le había ocurrido.

"Tengo que intentarlo. A la final, Hulk no es sólo una parte de mí. Soy yo. Y creo firmemente que podría reconciliar ambas partes", Bruce respondió con confianza.

"Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Estoy aquí para ti", dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Tony, sabía que lo entenderías. No creo que sea fácil. Pero es un paso que estoy dispuesto a dar", dijo Bruce asintiendo.

"La extraje por completo de Pepper, pero al hacerlo entendí lo que estaba mal con la versión de Killian. Si la implantamos, estoy bastante seguro de que funcionará", Tony dijo con convicción.

Tony le había explicado a Bruce sobre Extremis, la forma avanzada de manipulación genética creada por Hansen y Killian. La idea de Bruce era unir la fuerza de Hulk con su mente, para convertirse en uno. Y para eso, inyectarían en el cerebro de Bruce un poco de la fórmula Extremis y así lograrían la fusión de las dos personalidades. Era un riesgo bastante grande, pero Tony podía entender la lucha de Bruce y se sintió comprometido a ayudarlo de cualquier manera que fuese posible. 

"Necesitamos encontrar todo para replicar la fórmula. Tal vez sea un poco complicado, pero eventualmente lo lograremos", le explicó Tony tratando nuevamente de asegurarle a Bruce que estaba con él por completo. 

"Gracias de nuevo. Aprecio toda tu ayuda", dijo Bruce con una cálida sonrisa. "Por cierto, mañana quieren hacer una cena. Nat diría que es una fiesta. ¿Vendrás no?"

"Ah, sí, claro", respondió Tony mirando la pantalla con concentración. 

La mente de Tony inmediatamente se movió a la escena de hacía unas semanas atrás en la sauna. A pesar de todo, nada había cambiado entre Steve y él. En todo caso, parecían llevarse mejor o al menos terminaban sus peleas en menos tiempo. Sin embargo, desde ese día algo sí cambió para él. Tony se sentía como un estúpido adolescente, aunque estaba demasiado viejo para esos comportamientos. Por momentos, cuando estaba solo con Steve, se sentía nervioso y su mecanismo de defensa era hablar demasiado y muy rápido. Y a pesar de que Steve encontraba divertido todo lo que él decía, esa bendita sonrisa no ayudaba en absoluto. La proximidad de Steve también era notable en todo momento, y muchas veces sentía que el lugar donde estuviesen estaba caluroso incluso cuando la temperatura podía demostrar lo contrario. Qué lástima de él sentiría su viejo yo, el _playboy_ , de esta vida. Pero Tony sabía que todo era una extraña forma de estar distraído con algo. Todos los días y en cada momento pensaba en Pepper. El dolor parecía interminable, invencible. Entonces tenía esos momentos con Steve que le servían para escapar de la forzosa realidad. Por un lado, Tony estaba seguro de que estaba creando una fantasía para hacer frente a la pérdida. Por otro lado, no sabía si se estaba haciendo más daño. 

_ _ _ _ _

La imagen ante sus ojos parecía una escena de los viejos tiempos. Todos estaban reunidos en el salón hablando alegremente. Mientras caminaba, Tony dejó que la nostalgia y la tristeza se apoderaran de él por un pequeño instante. No estaban todos allí. No todo el equipo, ni Pepper. Sin embargo, todos podían tener ese momento y disfrutarlo. En su corazón, había un rastro de gratitud que también podía reconocer. 

"Stark, mi amigo, ¡te extrañé mucho!" Thor le dijo con entusiasmo. 

"Nos vimos la semana pasada, Point Break, no seas dramático", Tony le respondió en broma. 

"Oh, sólo el cielo sabe que tú también me extrañaste y no quieres admitirlo". Thor se lanzó a un abrazo efusivo, y Tony no pudo evitarlo. 

Todos estaban muy preocupados por Thor y con razón. Se había atormentado por lo que sucedió en Wakanda. Al principio, se había negado a hablar con alguien, pero ellos insistieron. Tony sabía que todo lo que tenían que hacer era estar allí con él, ser un apoyo y hacerle ver que no estaba sólo. Era bastante complicado tratar de ayudar a alguien que se sentía deprimido cuando se compartía el mismo dolor. No obstante, así como Rhodey lo había ayudado, Tony se sintió obligado a hacer que Thor viera que no era culpable de nada. Ninguno de ellos lo era, y ahora después de lo que pasó, se tenían los uno a los otros. Eso era lo único que importaba. 

"Bueno, necesitamos un buen discurso y no hay nadie mejor que Rogers. Por favor, ve al centro del salón", dijo Natasha levantando la cerveza en su mano. 

Todos rieron y vitorearon a Steve. Tony tenía que darle la razón a Romanoff, Cap. era muy bueno con los discursos.

"Realmente no soy tan bueno", dijo Steve sonrojado. 

"Cap., Cap., Cap.", todos vitoreaban y aplaudían. 

"Está bien, paren, lo haré", dijo Steve poniéndose de pie. Fue al centro del salón y tras unos segundos y un hondo suspiro, comenzó a hablar. "Debemos estar agradecidos de estar juntos...No ha sido fácil para ninguno de nosotros estar aquí hoy compartiendo algo que alguna vez fue tan simple como una sonrisa. Es un largo camino que seguimos recorriendo todos los días. Seguimos siendo valientes con nosotros mismos. Rescatándonos cada vez que caemos, pero decidiendo que continuaremos luchando contra nuestros propios miedos porque merecemos este mundo. El tenernos los unos a los otros es el mejor regalo que podemos poseer, y debemos disfrutar cada momento compartido... Así que, por aquellos que hoy no están aquí con nosotros, pero siempre estarán en nuestros corazones. Y por nosotros, brindemos”. 

Al principio hubo un silencio, como si el discurso de Steve hubiera tocado a cada uno de ellos en lo más profundo. Poco después, todos aplaudieron y brindaron. Tony no pudo evitar la forma en que una extraña sensación cautivó su corazón. Siempre había admirado ese optimismo profundamente arraigado con el que Steve podía vivir sus días. Era un líder nato. No solo con sus acciones, sino también con sus palabras sabía cómo llegar a todos. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan valiente como él. Una persona que luchaba por el bien de todos porque eso era lo correcto. Su vida parecía regirse por el servicio a los demás. Ser humanitario, ayudar sin restricciones. Vaya que era testarudo a veces y aunque Tony no lo admitiese, entendía sus razones por lo de Barnes. Steve siempre estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida. Era un verdadero héroe, pensó mientras lo veía embelesado. Pero Tony debió estar mirándolo durante mucho tiempo porque Steve pareció darse cuenta y se volvió para verlo. En poco tiempo, sus ojos se conectaron. El salón comenzó a desaparecer para que tan solo ellos dos existiesen. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro hipnotizados. Y del mismo modo, después de unos segundos, la dura y cruel realidad hizo acto de presencia cuando alguien se acercó a Steve y se interpuso entre ellos. Mejor ir con Rhodey por una cerveza, se dijo. 

_ _ _ _ _

"¿Y tú y los martillos?" Rhodey le pregunté a Thor. "Cada vez es más grande ¿Tratando de compensar algo?", bromeó. 

Thor se rio ampliamente. "Perdí mi otro martillo por culpa de mi hermana, la Diosa de La Muerte. Ella lo rompió con sus manos", explicó. 

"¿Tu hermana es la Diosa de La Muerte?" Natasha preguntó sorprendida. 

"Sí, Banner y yo peleamos contra ella, ¿verdad mi amigo?". Thor se volvió hacia Bruce. "Incluso perdí un ojo por su culpa. Pero gracias a mi otro amigo aquí, Rabbit, recuperé mi visión". 

"Todavía me debes. Ya me pagarás", le dijo Rocket. 

"Una familia bastante peculiar si me preguntas". Bruce se volvió hacia Tony sonriendo. 

"Ya lo creo." Tony rio. "Voy por otra cerveza, ¿quieres una?".

"Sí, gracias", respondió Bruce. 

Tony fue por las cervezas y no pudo evitar buscar dónde estaba Steve. No se había dirigido a él en toda la noche y al mirar el salón, lo vio junto a una chica rubia. La misma que se interpuso entre ellos hacía un par de horas. Se le veía hablando muy alegremente con Steve. Bueno, si Tony era honesto consigo mismo, era bastante obvio que estaba coqueteando con él. 

"Esa es Shannon, la sobrina de Peggy", Natasha le dijo apareciendo de la nada como siempre. 

"Sí, creo que la conozco", dijo Tony jugando al desinteresado, pero sabía que Natasha lo había capturado mirándola. 

"A Steve le gustaba, pero creo que perdió el interés", dijo Natasha enfatizando que era muy obvio. 

"¿Y por qué estamos hablando de esto?", Tony preguntó tratando de mantener el desinterés. 

"No lo sé. Pensé que te podría interesar saberlo", respondió Natasha con demasiada travesura en su mirada. Tomó una de las cervezas que Tony tenía en sus manos y se dio la vuelta.

Tony no pudo evitar sorprenderse con Natasha. _¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Joder, ¿era realmente tan obvio?_ Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que ella no lo decía por la chica rubia. _En qué lío se estaba metiendo, tenía que parar_. Volvió a donde estaba el resto. 

"Stark, ¡Brinda conmigo!", dijo Thor sirviéndole un trago. "Eres de mi tipo. Puedes aguantar esto", dijo acercándole la bebida a Tony. 

"Si yo fuera tú, no bebería eso", le advirtió Bruce cuando Tony le dio una de las cervezas. 

Tony tomó el chupito y lo pensó un segundo. "Salud", le dijo a Thor y lo bebió. Era cierto, la bebida no era tan fuerte, pensó. 

"¡Salud!", dijo Thor efusivamente. "Vamos, ¿quién más se atreve a beber?", preguntó. 

"Yo lo haré", se escuchó la voz de Steve acercándose. 

Tony se dijo a sí mismo que simplemente ignoraría sus latidos. Sí, su corazón podía latir desesperadamente todo lo que quisiese. Simplemente lo ignoraría. 

"¡Maravilloso!", Thor respondió aún más feliz y le sirvió un trago. 

"Salud", dijo Steve mirando a Tony a los ojos. 

No, Tony no escuchaba nada. Aunque ahora tampoco entendía por qué su cuerpo no le estaba haciendo caso. _¿Por qué sus ojos no paraban de mirar a Steve?_

"Tomaré un trago", dijo Nebula también. 

"Mi querida, sus deseos son órdenes", le contestó Thor complacido.

Después de algunos juegos, comida y más cervezas, Tony sintió que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y se dirigió a uno de los jardines. Además, Thor y su bebida trucada le embotaron la cabeza. No debió seguirle el juego. Caminó hasta llegar al centro del jardín y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba sentir que el suelo no giraba.

"¿Admirando el cielo estrellado o tomando un poco de aire debido a la bebida de Thor?". Steve estaba a su lado y Tony no se había dado cuenta de cuándo había llegado. 

"No sabes cómo está girando todo a mi alrededor en este momento", dijo Tony abriendo un sólo ojo. No quería aceptar que la presencia de Steve no lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor. 

Steve se rio. "Aparentemente, Nat es la única que no se ha visto afectada por la bebida. Para mí que nos engañó a todos y realmente no bebió". 

Tony sonrió. "Te creo. Pero tú eres el afortunado, el alcohol no te afecta". 

"No lo llamaría fortuna. Recuerdo que era divertido", le dijo Steve con una sonrisa nostálgica. 

Los ojos de Tony se posaron en los labios de Steve por un momento, y no pudo evitar morderse los suyos. _Sí, definitivamente estaba borracho._ "¿Qué más extrañas?", dijo Tony tratando de concentrarse ahora en el jardín. 

"¿Del pasado, quieres decir?", Steve le preguntó. 

"Sí", respondió Tony. 

"Creo que vivía extrañando todo, todo el tiempo. No era nostalgia. Quería que todo fuera como antes. Y después de muchos tropiezos, un día me di cuenta de que tenía que aprender a vivir en este presente", Steve le dijo pensativo. 

"Eso debió ser muy difícil", dijo Tony con un suspiro. Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos. “Pero quizás lo único bueno de no poder emborracharse es no pasar por la resaca".

"Seguro que tú tienes algunos consejos para eso", dijo Steve bromeando. 

"Si supieras que sí, pero involucran más alcohol. Entonces no sé qué tanto podemos llamarlo ayuda", respondió Tony sonriendo. 

Steve se rio y Tony pensó en lo bien que se sentía el hacerle sonreír. 

"¿Te sientes bien donde estás ahora?", Tony le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. 

"Sí", respondió Steve con una intensa mirada que hizo que Tony se sintiera demasiado débil, especialmente después de tantas cervezas. 

"Mejor..." Tony trató de decir que mejor regresaba al salón. Pero se dio la vuelta muy rápido y casi se cae si no fuese por Steve que lo tomó por la cintura para sostenerlo. Pareció una eternidad, el instante en que Steve lo acercó a su cuerpo y sus rostros estaban a unos pocos centímetros del otro. Tony podía sentir el aliento de Steve mientras sus ojos lo miraban con un deseo desconocido. " _Steve_ ", se escuchó decir con un suspiro. 

"¡Mis amigos, tienen que regresar! Todavía hay mucho hidromiel para ustedes", gritaba Thor desde lejos, y aparentemente no había notado el escenario frente a él. Tony intentó, tanto como pudo, separarse de Steve sin caerse. De pronto, Thor estaba en medio de ellos colocando sus brazos en cada uno de sus cuellos y llevándolos dentro. 

"Ambos tienen que visitarme más a menudo en New Asgard. Podría presentarles a algunas chicas bonitas", Thor seguía hablando emocionado y definitivamente desapercibido de lo que acababa de suceder. Tony no podía ver a Steve a la cara, y cuando volvieron a entrar al salón, fue inmediatamente a donde estaba Rhodey. 

_ _ _ _ _

A la mañana siguiente, Tony estaba tomando café en su laboratorio y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Las conversaciones, las bebidas, los juegos habían continuado hasta tarde y cuando todos se fueron a casa, parecían bastante felices, por así decirlo. Evitó estar a solas con Steve, y fue fácil para él continuar compartiendo con los demás. Sabía que evitarlo no era algo que pudiera hacer para siempre y que no debería hacer si se consideraba un adulto. Tony estaba plenamente consciente de que se sentía atraído por Steve, pero eso era todo. La fantasía no podía continuar cuando arrastraba también a Steve. _¿Pero por qué él lo había mirado de esa manera?_ No, eso no debía continuar, y nada sucedería más allá de ese extraño incidente. Se prometió a sí mismo sin más explicaciones. Eran totalmente innecesarias. 

_ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

"Buenos días, muchachos", dijo Natasha a Bruce y Tony que estaban discutiendo en la cocina sus avances en la fórmula Extremis.

"Buenos días", dijo Nebula con su frialdad particular caminando detrás de Natasha.

Natasha saco leche del frigorífico, tomó cereales y dos cuencos del armario. “¿Quieres café?”, le preguntó a Nebula que asintió, aunque no pareció entender qué le ofrecía. “¿Alguno de los caballeros es tan amable de servirnos dos tazas de café?”, Natasha se volvió hacia ellos nuevamente. 

Tony sonrió. "Buenos días", les dijo. Honestamente, Natasha era increíble. Él se encargó de servir los cafés. Nebula tomó las tazas y siguió a Natasha. 

"¿Es lo que creo que es?", Bruce dijo con asombro. 

Tony se rio. "No lo sé, podría ser. Es Romanoff". 

"¿Te habló Nebula cuando estaban juntos en la nave? Se ve muy seria", preguntó Bruce ahora intrigado. 

"¿Blue meanie? Se ve dura, pero es bastante buena. Quizás un poco sádica. Dios, eso puso una imagen en mi mente que no quiero tener", dijo Tony frunciendo el ceño. 

Bruce se rio a carcajadas. "Está bien, será mejor que sigamos con lo nuestro". 

En ese momento Steve entró en la cocina. "Buenos días". 

"Buenos días, Steve", respondió Bruce. "No te puedes imaginar lo que acabamos de presenciar", dijo sonriendo. 

"Cap.", dijo Tony mirándolo a los ojos. 

"¿Qué pasó?", Steve los miró con curiosidad. 

"Nada, aquí nuestro amigo se sorprendió porque _quizás_ Romanoff se despertó con una amiga azul en sus brazos", dijo Tony sonriendo. 

"Oh", Steve expresó su asombro, pero solo por un segundo. "Es Nat", respondió sonriendo.

"Tony dijo lo mismo", Bruce sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza a Tony. 

Steve lo miró, y todo lo que Tony se había dicho a sí mismo hacía un par de horas pareció perder toda relevancia ante esa mirada. 

"Viajaré esta tarde a Wakanda como hablamos", dijo Steve todavía mirando a Tony. 

"Perfecto, Rhodey irá a Londres mañana también. Lamento que nosotros nos quedemos aquí, pero estamos muy cerca de terminar la fórmula", dijo Bruce señalando a Tony. 

"Claro, por favor tengan cuidado", Steve se dirigió a Bruce con preocupación en su voz. 

"Todo estará bien, confiemos en que estos dos cerebros piensan mejor que uno", asintió Bruce. 

"Cuídate tú también", Tony le dijo a Steve sintiendo esa extraña sensación de vacío. 

"No estaré lejos mucho tiempo", le dijo Steve como si hubiera leído su mente. "Nos conectaremos mañana al mediodía". 

"Bien, buen viaje", dijo Bruce colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Steve cuando salía de la cocina.

"Cap.", fue lo único que Tony pudo decir mientras seguía a Bruce.

_ _ _ _ _

Pasó una semana y el progreso en la fórmula Extremis era bastante favorable. Sin embargo, Tony y Bruce decidieron que sería mejor hacer el procedimiento cuando Steve y Thor estuvieran con ellos. No querían arriesgarse a que un Hulk determinado a no salir, de pronto decidiera hacerlo. Tony no podía imaginar la furia del gigante si eso sucediera, pero ya tenía experiencia de que no terminaba bien en lo absoluto. De allí que mejor no arriesgarse y tener apoyo. 

Por otro lado, el orden mundial al que todos aspiraban se estaba volviendo un poco más complicado de que lo creían. Ya no se trataba solo de ayudar a la policía con uno que otro robo y las peleas ocasionales. Bandas callejeras también comenzaron a circular con contrabando de medicamentos, alimentos y todo tipo de suministros. Se podría pensar que no tenía sentido en esos tiempos que tales situaciones sucedieran, y más ahora que eran menos en el mundo. Parecía que a los seres humanos les encantaba complicarse la vida para tener algo con lo que estar siempre ocupados. Así que se vieron obligados a crear nuevos planes de acción. Las misiones, parecían crecer en complejidad.

Del mismo modo, hablando de complicarse la vida, Tony se sentía como una muestra a pequeña escala del caos mundial. Por más increíble que pareciera, se encontraba en la más absurda de las situaciones. Extrañaba el alivio que le proveía su _fantasía_ y a Pepper al mismo tiempo. _¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?_ El cumpleaños de Pepper sería dentro de 2 días y todo en lo que Tony podía pensar era en lo terrible que se sentía por no tenerla a su lado. En el pasado, casi nunca recordaba esa fecha. Ahora, estaba demasiado presente para atormentarlo con el hecho de que ella no estaría allí.

_ _ _ _ _

"¿Cómo te sientes?", Bruce le preguntó a Tony. Ambos estaban en el laboratorio de Bruce, la fórmula estaba casi lista. 

"¿Perdona?", Tony preguntó tocando una de las pantallas. 

"Bueno, no soy muy bueno con esto. Creo que una vez te dije que no soy de ese tipo de doctor. Pero en estos últimos días te veo un poco, no sé si triste es la palabra correcta, que también es normal claro", le explicó Bruce.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo", Tony suspiró. "Pero si te soy honesto, a veces no sé cómo continuar cuando me siento agobiado por la tristeza. Siempre trato de distraerme con algo. Por ejemplo, ayudarte me ha venido bastante bien", intentó explicarle. 

"¿Podrías describir esa tristeza?", Bruce preguntó con timidez. 

"No sé cómo hacerlo”, le respondió Tony con una mueca de incomodidad.

“Deja que las palabras fluyan en tu mente”, Bruce lo miró con una media sonrisa. 

Tony volvió a suspirar. "Es como una extraña niebla desde donde veo todo", dijo como si eso lo explicara claramente. Pero Bruce lo miró alentándolo a seguir hablando, y Tony respiró profundamente. 

Por unos segundos, Tony se quedó pensativo. “A veces los días se llenan de un extraño pesar. Es como si todo estuviese ensombrecido, incluso cuando el sol está ahí afuera. Pareciera que mi vida perdiera todo su brillo y todo permanece sombrío; las personas, los lugares, las situaciones. La voz del mundo se apaga, y todas las experiencias que vivo pierden su color, su significado", dijo Tony mirando fijamente un punto en la pared. "Vaya, parece que estaba esperando que alguien me preguntara cómo me sentía", miró a Bruce tratando de sonreír. 

"No es nada fácil lo que estás viviendo. Te entiendo porque he estado allí", le dijo Bruce con ojos comprensivos. "Aunque Tony, por ahora la distracción puede funcionarte, más inevitablemente un día tendrás que perdonarte y perdonarla a ella para poder seguir adelante". 

"Parece un largo camino que recorrer", dijo Tony afligido. 

"Con tiempo, sé que parece un cliché decirlo, pero con tiempo", Bruce lo miró con su siempre cálida sonrisa. 

"Gracias. No sabía cuánto necesitaba hablar sobre eso", dijo Tony agradecido. "Para no ser ese tipo de doctor, lo hiciste bastante bien".

Ambos rieron y Tony siguió trabajando mucho más sereno. 

_ _ _ _ _

Había llegado el día. El cumpleaños de Pepper. Tony decidió pasar el fin de semana en la cabaña que habían comprado. Se encontraba tomando una cerveza sentado en el porche que daba al lago. Sus pensamientos se perdieron en ese día en que Pepper y él hablaron de que, si decidían tener hijos, sería perfecto vivir en ese lugar. Se preguntó cómo habría sido la vida con ella en esa cabaña. La casa era hermosa y muy grande, y quizás una de las mejores cosas que tenía era tener el lago tan cerca. Tan solo su vista era maravillosa. _Feliz cumpleaños, Pep_ , dijo Tony llevándose la cerveza a la boca. Inesperadamente, oyó como si entraran autos en la cabaña. Le parecía extraño, le había dicho a Bruce que vendría allí el fin de semana, pero no creía que nadie más lo supiera. Se levantó y fue a la puerta principal. Saliendo de dos autos estaban Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, Thor y _Steve_. Tony quería sentirse enojado, le había dicho a Bruce que necesitaba ese fin de semana para estar solo. Apenas había pasado un día allí y ahora casi todo el equipo estaba arribando. Era digna de molestia tal situación, pero le fue imposible ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro cuando los vio salir de los autos. 

"Imposible estar solo un fin de semana. Banner, perdí toda mi confianza en ti", dijo Tony tratando de ocultar su sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza. 

"¡Stark, amo esta casa!", Thor fue hacia Tony y lo abrazó con su efusividad habitual. 

"Me gusta que te guste", dijo Tony tratando de respirar en el abrazo de Thor. 

"Bien, trajimos todo para la parrilla", dijo Natasha pasando directamente a la casa. 

"Lo siento, Tony. Me amenazaron si no decía dónde estabas", le dijo Bruce tratando de parecer avergonzado y siguió a Natasha dentro de la casa. 

"Está todo bien, ¿verdad?", dijo Rhodey mirándolo con preocupación. 

Tony sonrió, "Estaba hasta que vinieron a invadir mi lugar de paz". 

"Dime que tu lugar de paz tiene algunas cervezas frías", dijo Rhodey en tono de broma y entró a la casa también. 

"Cap.", dijo Tony. Sólo ellos dos quedaron en la entrada. 

"Tony, me alegro de verte", dijo Steve con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. 

"Yo también. Sé que arreglaste todo en Wakanda. ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?", Tony le preguntó. 

"Bastante normal en el camino de ida. El regreso con Thor y sus historias, divertido", Steve sonrió. "Bruce me dijo que terminaron la fórmula". 

"Sí, pero necesitamos dos superhombres para enfrentar cualquier adversidad verde", le explicó Tony sonriendo.

"Les ayudaremos", Steve asintió sonriendo, y ambos voltearon a ver Rhodey que regresaba a la puerta con una cerveza en la mano. 

"Por qué te habías guardado este lugar para ti, es increíble", dijo Rhodey tomando un trago de su cerveza.

"Entremos, les haré el recorrido", dijo Tony complacido. Absurdo estar molesto con amigos como esos.

_ _ _ _ _

"Yo voto por El Padrino", dijo Natasha. 

"No he visto esa película", comentó Steve. 

"Dios, no puede ser que no hayas visto El Padrino", dijo Bruce con asombro. "Es una de las mejores películas de la historia del cine", afirmó con entusiasmo. 

Tony los veía discutir sobre qué película ver. Thor y Rhodey hablaban muy entretenidos en la cocina. Habían tenido una tarde muy agradable, mucho mejor que sus planes matutinos. Prepararon una barbacoa, bebieron cervezas y Tony no podía sentirse más agradecido. Incluso con Steve todo estuvo muy normal. Él le explicó a Tony sobre los proyectos que iban a implementar junto con Wakanda, y Tony le contó cómo sería el procedimiento de Bruce. Al final, todos comieron, bromearon y pasaron un buen rato. El cumpleaños de Pepper no fue tan triste después de todo. Tony esperaba que ella también pudiera sentir toda la dicha que él sentía en ese momento. 

"¿Tú qué opinas?", Natasha le preguntó a Tony cuando lo vio acercarse.

"El Padrino, no debería haber otra opción", dijo Tony rotundamente y se sentó en uno de los sofás. 

A un par de minutos para terminar la película, Tony se volvió a ver a Steve. Se había quedado dormido. Tal vez estaba cansado del viaje, pensó. 

"Insistió en venir, incluso cuando le dijimos que debería descansar del viaje", Natasha se dirigió a Tony hablando en voz baja. 

"Gracias por hacer esto", le dijo Tony. Natasha no era muy expresiva, pero necesitaba decírselo. 

"Somos una familia", dijo Natasha con una dulce sonrisa. Tony le devolvió la sonrisa sabiendo que esa sería una de las pocas veces que ella se dejaría ver sin su duro caparazón. "Me llevo al grandulón y tú despiertas a Rogers y le muestras _su_ habitación", Natasha dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras señalaba a Bruce que también estaba dormido en el sofá.

"Grandulón, vamos a la cama", Natasha acarició la cara de Bruce, éste se despertó con una sonrisa y la siguió. 

Tony los vio salir de la sala de estar y se preguntó dónde estaban Rhodey y Thor porque en algún momento los perdió de vista. Steve seguía dormido descansando su cabeza en su mano sobre el brazo del sofá. Cómo le gustaría despertarlo con las mismas caricias y susurros que había escuchado de él ese día, pensó mientras lo veía. _Steve,_ _mi fantasía_. La había extrañado, el único recurso que lo hacía sentir bien entre tanto dolor. Tony se levantó y se colocó frente a Steve.

"Rogers", dijo Tony, pero pareció no escucharlo. Se aclaró la garganta. "Despierta, Cap.", insistió y esta vez se despertó. 

"Uff, lo siento. Me quedé dormido", dijo Steve frotándose los ojos. 

"Sí, debes estar cansado con la semana que tuviste. Vamos, te mostraré tu habitación", dijo Tony señalándole con la cabeza. 

Steve lo siguió al segundo piso donde había varias habitaciones. Sin pensar, o eso se dijo a sí mismo, Tony le señaló la habitación contigua a la suya. 

"Creo que tiene todo en el armario. Toallas, sábanas, mantas, pero cualquier cosa que necesites estoy aquí al lado", le dijo Tony tratando de hablar de manera muy objetiva. Por supuesto que no estaba insinuando nada al decirle que su habitación estaba justo al lado. 

"Gracias", dijo Steve. "Te traje algo de Wakanda, pero está en mi bolso abajo", le comentó sonrojándose intensamente.

"Oh", respondió Tony sorprendido. "¿Qué me trajiste? Ahora lo quiero". 

Steve se rio suavemente. "Es una tontería. Te lo daré mañana", dijo todavía sonrojado. 

"Ah! Eso no es justo. No te haría esperar tanto tiempo para darte algo que quieres", le dijo Tony quejándose.

"¿Estás seguro?", Steve le preguntó con una mirada feroz que hizo que el cuerpo de Tony se estremeciera por completo.

"Eh..." Tony comenzó a hablar, pero los pasos de Rhodey y Thor interfirieron. 

"Te digo una cosa, no confíes en este hombre y su bebida. Estaba bien hasta que intenté eso otra vez", dijo Rhodey con voz borracha. 

"Es una bebida para los valientes, mi amigo", dijo Thor sonriendo. 

"OK, mejor te llevo a tu habitación. Thor, esa de allá es la tuya", Tony dijo tomando a Rhodey y señalándole la habitación a Thor. Se giró para ver a Steve. "Buenas noches, Cap.". 

"Buenas noches, Tony", respondió Steve. 

_ _ _ _ _

_Estoy seguro_. Era lo que él hubiese querido responderle. Tony daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir. Quería ir y devolverle esa mirada a Steve y no solo eso. _Joder_. Quería devorarlo por completo y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Las imágenes de la sauna le vinieron a la mente y se alojaron en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Ya no podía mantener un mínimo de lucidez ante la ardiente mirada de deseo de Steve. Esa no podía ser sólo su fantasía si Steve también lo miraba de esa manera. Tony no quería razonar, no quería meditar si lo que sentía era correcto o incorrecto. Solo quería salir de la ya dolorosa erección que tenía de pensar en Steve. 

Tomó su polla en su mano y tuvo que silenciar el gemido que soltó con la almohada. Mierda, lo necesitaba tanto, pensó. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvo una erección que incluso pensó que tal vez estaba teniendo algún problema. Pero ahora estaba completamente seguro de que _ese_ no era su problema. El verdadero problema estaba en la habitación de al lado. _Joder_ , era tan fácil deshacerse de esa toalla en su imaginación y ver a Steve completamente desnudo. Tony quería lamer cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, tocarlo, acariciarlo y escucharlo gemir. _Steve, ¿podrías gemir para mí?_ Tony se tocaba desesperadamente, necesitaba terminar con la agonía de querer a Steve con todas sus fuerzas. Otro vehemente gemido acompañó la imagen de Steve dentro de él...“ _Steve_ ”.

Tony esperaba que nadie lo hubiera escuchado. Le pareció sentir el eco de su orgasmo en toda la casa. Al cabo de unos minutos, sin comprender las razones, la extraña sensación seguía allí. _¿Por qué no había funcionado sólo con ese alivio?_ No era suficiente, pensó. _¿Qué demonios quería?_ Continuó cuestionándose a sí mismo. De pronto, Tony se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba a _él_ , no a la fantasía. La culpa y la vergüenza aparecieron una vez más. Se suponía que estaba allí porque quería estar solo en el cumpleaños de Pepper y ahora terminaba el día pensando sólo en Steve. Tony no podía reconocerse. Debía tratarse de una fantasía que aliviaba por instantes el dolor, pero todo comenzaba a escapársele de las manos. 

_ _ _ _ _

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"Estamos seguros de que esto va a funcionar, ¿verdad Stark?", Thor le preguntó a Tony con un poco de inquietud. Estaban en la sala de cirugía atendiendo el procedimiento de Bruce. Era una situación muy surrealista que estuvieran allí para ver cómo se inyectaría la fórmula Extremis en el cerebro de Bruce. Pero tenían que estar cerca en caso de cualquier eventualidad, y Tony estaba bastante seguro de que habría una. Hasta ahora todo había ido bastante bien, pero Cho solo lo había sedado.

"Estoy seguro", le dijo Tony dándole una palmada en el hombro. Luego miró a Steve, quien asintió.

"Está listo", dijo Cho. Al principio, fue difícil convencerla, pero también entendió la situación de Bruce y aceptó llevar a cabo el procedimiento. "Cuando me des la orden".

Tony respiró hondo, "Ahora".

Cho comenzó a inyectar la fórmula y todos contuvieron la respiración. Observaron cómo el líquido desaparecía de la jeringa y entraba en el cerebro de Bruce. Un minuto después, Cho estaba retirando la jeringa.

"Doctora, necesitamos que salga de la habitación", dijo Tony con cautela.

Cho asintió y salió de la sala. Thor, Steve y Tony vieron cómo la herida que la doctora había abierto para inyectar la fórmula comenzaba a sanarse. Con eso Tony se aseguraba de que la regeneración estaba funcionando, pero lo que no sabía era lo que estaba pasando en la mente de Bruce en ese momento. En cuestión de segundos, el cuerpo de Bruce comenzó a temblar cuando su piel comenzó a ponerse verde.

"Tu traje", Steve le dijo a Tony. 

Tony golpeó su reactor y el traje de Iron Man lo cubrió. 

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no se despierta?", Thor preguntó viendo cómo todo el cuerpo de Bruce todavía se estaba volviendo verde, pero Bruce no se despertaba. 

"Lo hará, pero sólo necesitamos que esos dos lleguen a un acuerdo", dijo Tony con confianza. 

Bruce abrió los ojos y todos se pusieron en guardia después del grito desgarrador que se escuchó. 

"Bruce, ¿estás bien?", Steve preguntó tratando de acercarse. 

Bruce, que ya estaba empezando a parecerse más a Hulk, se levantó de la cama. Parecía estar completamente consciente, pero no era Bruce. 

"¡Banner!", gritó Hulk muy muy enojado. "¡Banner!", gritó nuevamente y comenzó a tirar todo a su alrededor. 

"Mierda", se agachó Tony. "Vamos Bruce. Puedes hacerlo, amigo", dijo mientras esquivaba uno de los lanzamientos de Hulk. 

"¡Hola amigo mío, soy yo!", Thor le dijo a Hulk. "¿Te acuerdas de mí?"

Hulk se volvió para verlo, respiraba desesperado. "¡No amigo! ¡No Banner!", gritó aún más enojado e intentó golpear a Thor. Sin embargo, aunque todos se prepararon para ayudarlo, Hulk se agarró la cabeza y comenzó a gritar de dolor. 

"¡No!", Hulk gritó y cayó de rodillas mientras se agarraba la cabeza respirando forzosamente.

"Bruce, por favor, vamos", dijo Steve tratando de acercarse de nuevo. 

Hulk colocó sus manos en el suelo mientras seguía respirando con dificultad. Los tres se quedaron paralizados, viéndolo y esperando por si volvía a reaccionar.

"Estoy bien", y era la voz de Bruce en un cuerpo que todavía seguía siendo el de Hulk. Tony estaba a su lado de inmediato.

"Bruce, oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Eres tú?", Tony dijo preocupado arrodillándose frente a él.

"Sí, soy yo", dijo Bruce recuperando el aliento y mirando a Tony a los ojos. 

"Joder, funcionó", dijo Tony suspirando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo. "No es que pensara que no funcionaría, pero es un alivio". 

"Bruce, qué susto", dijo Steve ayudándolo a levantarse. 

"Vamos, amigo", Thor tomó a Bruce del otro brazo para ayudarlo también. 

"Necesitaré comprar ropa grande ahora", trató de bromear Bruce. 

"Conozco a un sastre", dijo Tony sonriendo.

_ _ _ _ _

"El principal punto de contacto donde se distribuye todo es desde este pequeño pueblo en Honduras", dijo Steve señalando la ubicación en la pantalla. 

Parte del equipo estaba en la sala de reuniones discutiendo sobre el contrabando que se estaba llevando a cabo en diferentes áreas del país. Después del procedimiento de Bruce, Tony y casi todo el equipo no habían encontrado descanso entre tantas misiones. Cuando creían que todo estaba mejorando, aparecían nuevas complicaciones. El problema del contrabando de medicamentos aumentaba cada día, pero habían encontrado el lugar donde se escondía una de las organizaciones criminales.

"Necesitamos llegar a las minas desde donde se oculta todo lo que se pasa de contrabando al resto de los países. La mayoría son medicamentos, pero hay grupos armados que protegen la zona", continuó Steve.

"Debemos tener en cuenta que muchas de las personas que están allí son civiles. Están en trabajos forzados, por lo que debemos ser muy cuidadosos", dijo Rhodey con firmeza.

"Nuestro objetivo, contener, no atacar", dijo Steve mirando a Rhodey que asintió. "Saldremos mañana temprano. Será mejor que todos descansen esta noche".

_ _ _ _ _

Una misión tras otra y Tony no podía estar más agradecido por la distracción. Por las noches, estaba tan cansado que lograba dormir sin pesadillas, lo cual era un regalo del cielo. También estaba la situación con Steve. Ambos tan concentrados en el trabajo, que ninguno de los dos parecía tener tiempo para pensar en otra cosa, y eso también era un alivio. Después del cumpleaños de Pepper se había sentido muy culpable. Pero con los días se dio cuenta que no podía torturarse, era injusto ser tan duro consigo mismo. De igual manera, era mejor así. Trabajar y trabajar, agotar el cuerpo y la mente, se dijo a sí mismo. El cansancio se había vuelto su mejor amigo. Definitivamente esto era lo mejor que le podía pasar. 

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo volaba a la zona que discutieron el día anterior. Estaban alrededor de una mesa viendo en la pantalla el mapa de las minas para determinar por dónde era el mejor lugar para acceder. 

"Deberíamos acceder por aquí. Si tienen un explosivo de seguridad, será más fácil para nosotros llegar a esta salida", señaló Steve a Tony en la pantalla. 

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero no habrá contención si esta área cae, Cap. Y eso es lo suficientemente preocupante", dijo Tony mirando la pantalla con concentración.

"¿Qué crees que podemos hacer?" Rhodey preguntó. 

"Necesitamos dividir al equipo con alas para salir de allí", dijo Tony ampliando la pantalla. "Desde aquí deberíamos intentar salir en cualquier caso", Tony señaló una zona en el mapa. 

"Está bien, entonces son Natasha, Rhodey y Shannon por este acceso", dijo Steve. "Tony y yo por este, y Bruce nos espera en el jet". 

"Demasiado grande para pasar desapercibido, eh", bromeó Rhodey. 

"Escuché eso", dijo Bruce desde el asiento del copiloto. 

"Aparentemente, estos podrían ser los depósitos", dijo Shannon poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Steve para apoyarse y señalar el área. 

Buen movimiento, pensó Tony. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Steve en el momento en que Shannon le puso la mano en el hombro. Tony tan solo bajo su mirada. Lo importante era concentrarse para esta nueva tarea, se dijo. En pocas horas estarían por llegar. 

"¿Cuántos civiles pueden estar allí?", Natasha preguntó. 

"Alrededor de 50 personas", respondió Shannon.

"Priorizaremos extraerlos", dijo Steve mirando a Natasha que asintió. 

Una hora después, los equipos se habían separado y Tony y Steve se dirigían a su punto de acceso. Había varios hombres armados vigilando. 

"Necesitamos rodear esa área. Tú ve por la izquierda y nos vemos en la entrada", Steve le señaló a Tony.

"Eres el jefe", respondió Tony y siguió las instrucciones de Steve.

Habían pasado 20 minutos y Tony y Steve estaban dentro de las minas sacando a los trabajadores de esa área. Fueron atacados, pero pudieron contenerlos sin ninguna dificultad. Aparentemente, todo iba mejor de lo que esperaban o así creyeron hasta que se activó una alarma. 

"Mierda, es el área adyacente. Rhodey, ¿nos escuchas?", Tony preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta. 

"Nat, ¿nos escuchas?" Steve preguntó también y se escuchó una explosión. "Tony, tienes que llegar allí. Le diré a Bruce que me ayude con los civiles". 

"Allá voy", dijo Tony volando hacia el otro lado de las minas. 

De hecho, lo peor que Tony había imaginado estaba sucediendo. Parte de las minas habían explotado y la tierra comenzó a ceder. Se acercó al lugar de la explosión que estaba en llamas y logró ver un área de acceso. Sin pensárselo dos veces entró. Todo seguía cediendo al derrumbe, llenando el aire de polvo. 

“¿Rhodey?” Tony preguntó sin respuesta. Siguió caminando y se encontró frente a una pared de piedras desde donde escuchó murmullos del otro lado. La gente quedó atrapada allí, pensó. 

"FRIDAY, escanea el lugar. Si quito estas piedras, ¿cuánto tiempo tendré que pasar del otro lado y poder salir?" Tony le preguntó. 

"1 minuto 27 segundos, antes de colapsar por completo, señor", la IA respondió.

"Oh, eso es suficiente. Es mi día de suerte, ¿no?", Tony dijo tratando de bromear. 

Tony hizo estallar las piedras y pasó tan rápido como pudo. Al otro lado, encontró a Rhodey y Shannon atrapados con tres civiles.

"Rhodey, tenemos unos 40 segundos para sacarlos. ¿Dónde diablos está Romanoff?", Tony le preguntó consternado.

"Yo saco a los civiles. Nat fue a los depósitos", respondió Rhodey y ambos tomaron a los civiles y a Shannon lo más rápido que pudieron. 

Una vez afuera, se dirigieron donde estaban Steve y Bruce y varios de los civiles agrupados.

"¿Dónde está Nat?", Bruce preguntó angustiado. 

"Ella fue a los depósitos porque también había civiles", dijo Rhodey y se escuchó otra explosión. 

"Vamos Rhodey. Te voy a necesitar", dijo Tony volando de regreso al sitio. 

"Por favor, Tony, ten cuidado", dijo Steve. 

"Cuando he sido un loco arriesgado, ¿Cap.?", dijo Tony en broma.

Cuando Tony se acercó a los depósitos, volvió a preguntar a FRIDAY por dónde acceder. La IA respondió que tenían dos posibilidades de acceso, pero sería mejor si cada uno ingresaba por uno a la vez.

"¿Estoy desconectado de los demás?", Tony le preguntó a la IA. 

"Sí, señor", respondió FRIDAY. 

"Dime, ¿dónde habrá menos tiempo para salir?", Tony le preguntó. 

"El de la derecha, señor", respondió la IA. 

"Rhodey, ve por la izquierda", Tony le dijo a Rhodey. 

Después de varios minutos de agonizante espera, Tony y Rhodey estaban junto con Natasha y cinco civiles reagrupándose con el resto. La policía local, los bomberos y las ambulancias habían llegado al lugar. Juntos colaboraron para ayudar con los heridos y tratar de contener los deslizamientos de tierra. Habían atrapado a varios líderes de la organización criminal. Sin embargo, el rescate de civiles, aunque algunos heridos, realmente consideraba la misión como exitosa. 

_ _ _ _ _

De vuelta en el avión, todos se veían muy cansados y agotados. Todo lo que quedaba era curar las heridas y descansar. Habían logrado salvar muchas vidas, así que definitivamente podían sumar una victoria. Aunque para alguien en particular no parecía haber cansancio, o al menos las constantes miradas furtivas de Steve hacia Tony, le hacían pensar. Cuando llegaron al complejo, algunos de ellos fueron a la enfermería mientras Tony y Steve se quedaron en el pasillo de la entrada. 

"¿Qué pasa, Cap.?", preguntó Tony intrigado. "¿Qué te molesta?". 

"¿Por qué apagaste el auricular?", Steve le preguntó.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", Tony preguntó levantando una ceja. 

"Traté de hablar contigo", respondió Steve. 

"Estábamos en medio de algunas explosiones, Cap. Las cosas no siempre funcionan", trató de explicar Tony. 

"Tony", insistió Steve con impaciencia. 

"Pregunté a FRIDAY cuál era el camino menos peligroso, para que Rhodey pudiera ir por ese", dijo Tony con una exhalación. 

"Tenía miedo de que dijeras eso", dijo Steve mirando al suelo. 

"Era la única forma, Cap. Ambos teníamos que pasar. Si no lo hubiésemos hecho así, no hubiéramos podido sacarlos de la forma en que lo hicimos", explicó Tony con calma. 

"Está bien, lo entiendo", dijo Steve mirándolo como si supiera algo que Tony no sabía. "Debes descansar, Tony. Mejor hablamos mañana. Buenas noches", añadió y se dirigió hacia el área del gimnasio. 

"OK, buenas noches", Tony lo vio irse _. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había dicho?_ Tony dudó por un minuto, pero luego pensó que necesitaba averiguarlo y fue al gimnasio. 

Steve estaba sin camisa frente a uno de los casilleros. Ahora no parecía una buena idea, pensó Tony. 

"¿Qué hice esta vez?", Tony dijo tratando de concentrarse en los ojos de Steve. 

"Es mejor si hablamos mañana, Tony. Ambos estamos cansados. Podemos pensar mejor las cosas", le respondió Steve mientras colocaba una toalla sobre su hombro. 

"Él es mi amigo, y yo puse mi vida en peligro por él. Lo hubieras hecho por todos nosotros, ¿no?", Tony le preguntó comenzando a irritarse. 

"No se trata de eso Tony, y sé que no puedes verlo", dijo Steve con un suspiro. 

"Joder, entonces dime ¿qué es? Dijiste que confiabas en mí, pero si aún cuestionas lo que hago. ¡No lo parece!", Tony alzó la voz molesto. 

"Tampoco se trata de que no confíe en ti, Tony", dijo Steve con calma y respirando hondo. "Una vez te dije que no eras el tipo de hombre que haría el sacrificio por un compañero, y recuerdo claramente tu respuesta. _Simplemente cortaría el cable_. Ese eres tú, Tony. El genio, inteligente y talentoso, el hombre de ideas atrevidas y arriesgadas. Sí, pero tan brillantes que siempre funcionan", explicó Steve. 

"Gracias por los halagos, Cap., pero no veo el punto", Tony lo interrumpió. 

"¿Pensaste en otra opción que no fuera sacrificarte?", Steve le preguntó. 

"Espera un minuto, ¿crees que quería acabar con mi vida?", Tony se rio sarcásticamente. 

"No, no lo creo, Tony. Eso sería un acto consciente. Pero entiendo ese punto en el que a veces nos perdemos y ya no sabemos quiénes somos. Nos damos tan poco valor, que nuestras vidas que parecen ser solo agonía y dolor, se vuelven menos importantes que las de los demás", dijo Steve con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos. 

Las palabras de Steve se sintieron como relámpagos que estaban rompiendo a Tony en pedazos. Se sintió desnudo, desconcertado, como si el mundo pudiera ser más cruel de lo que ya era. Aquello no podía ser cierto, quería pensar. Entonces, las palabras de Bruce le vinieron a la mente. _Tienes que perdonarte_ , y un inmenso dolor se apoderó de su corazón. 

"Tienes razón. Debo ir a descansar", dijo Tony evadiendo su mirada. 

Tony se giró para irse, pero Steve lo tomó del brazo. Le dio la vuelta y estaba frente a él muy cerca cuando habló. "Nos preocupamos por ti, Tony. Me preocupo por ti", dijo Steve con voz afligida. "Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. Quiero ayudarte".

Tony lo miró y su corazón ya no latía desesperado cuando miraba a Steve. Había algo más que lo hechizaba, una dulce devoción. Steve ya no era una fantasía emocionante. Era su _amigo_. Cuidaba de él, lo _veía_ , lo _conocía_ incluso en sus debilidades. Steve había reconocido la peor versión de sí mismo y, sin embargo, estaba allí diciéndole que quería ayudarlo. 

"Gracias", fue lo único que Tony pudo decir y se volvió para salir del gimnasio.

_ _ _ _ _ 

A la mañana siguiente, Tony estaba en su laboratorio revisando un diseño que tenía sobre un proyecto de reciclaje. Durante la noche, las palabras de Steve habían sido un eco que permaneció durante mucho tiempo en su mente. No lo había reconocido antes, pero era cierto. A veces se rendía de una manera bastante extraña y se perdía en el camino. Ahora Tony entendía por qué Steve no quería hablar de ese tema acabando de llegar de la misión. No era una conversación muy ligera, pero él tenía razón. Tratando de comprenderse a sí mismo, Tony meditó sobre su comportamiento y la forma en que lidiaba con la tristeza. Entendió que una buena parte era aceptarla. Pero también tenía que hacer algo que le gustara, le apasionara. Se le ocurrió que quizás tenía que ver más con la motivación que con la distracción, si realmente podía comprender las palabras de Bruce. Necesitaba usar su tiempo en algo propio. _Su propósito_. Enfocado en ayudar a los demás, se había abandonado a sí mismo. Difícil de aceptar, pero estaba agradecido de que Steve le hubiese ayudado a verlo. _¿Y qué mejor que ingeniería?_ Retomar uno de esos proyectos que siempre quiso hacer, pero pensaba que no tenía tiempo. 

"Buenos días", dijo Steve en la puerta. 

"Buenos días, Cap.", dijo Tony con una suave sonrisa.

"¿Descansaste un poco?", preguntó Steve. 

"Si te soy sincero. Al principio fue un poco duro, pero finalmente logré dormir un par de horas. No todas las noches puedes tener una revelación de tu vida así de importante", le explicó Tony sonriendo. 

"No quería hacerte sentir peor", dijo Steve preocupado. 

"No lo hiciste. Debo decirte que no fue fácil, pero lo necesitaba. Es muy complicado tratar de salir de un pozo que no sabías te habías caído". Tony dijo mirándolo a los ojos tratando de hacerle entender a Steve que ni por un segundo estaba molesto con él. "Mas bien debo agradecerte. Al menos es un comienzo, reconocerlo". 

"Estoy aquí para ti. Lo que necesites", le dijo Steve con una cálida sonrisa y ahora parecía más relajado. “¿Qué estás haciendo?”, le preguntó viendo los planos en la pantalla. 

"Como te dije, es un comienzo. Anoche se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea terminar uno de los proyectos que siempre me habían apasionado. Mira esto," respondió Tony sintiendo una gran satisfacción mientras le mostraba uno de sus diseños. 

Pasaron una buena parte de la mañana hablando sobre los proyectos de Tony, y Steve se ofreció a ayudarlo de cualquier manera que pudiera. A Tony le gustaba compartir así su tiempo con Steve. Se sentía bien saber que realmente eran amigos. Parecía que una tormenta había estado muy cerca de él, pero ahora se alejaba lentamente. 

_ _ _ _ _


	6. Chapter 6

_"Necesito que vengas a la cama conmigo", dijo Pepper en el oído de Tony, abrazándolo por la espalda._

_"Termino esto y te sigo", Tony le respondió sonriendo. Estaba en su laboratorio dando los últimos toques al proyecto._

_"Podrías terminar otras cosas", insistió Pepper con un susurro caliente en su oído._

_Tony se dio la vuelta, acarició el rostro de Pepper y la besó suavemente. "Realmente sabes cómo convencerme", dijo apenas separando sus labios de los de Pepper._

_Pepper sonrió, tomó la mano de Tony y ambos se dirigieron a su habitación._

_"Déjame comprobar que está dormida", Pepper dijo señalando la habitación contigua a la de ellos._

_"¿Quién?", preguntó Tony._

_"La bebé, ¿quién más va a ser?", Pepper sonrió mirándolo sorprendida._

_"¿Qué bebé? ¿De quién?”, Tony le preguntó realmente desconcertado._

_Pepper rio suavemente, "Nuestra bebé, Amor". Abrió la puerta de la habitación y estaba vacía, excepto por una cuna en el centro. Tony observó a Pepper acercarse a la cuna y él hizo lo mismo. En la cuna había una bebé muy hermosa durmiendo._

_"Es nuestra bebé", dijo Tony admirando tanta ternura._

_"¿Por qué no la recuerdas?", Pepper le preguntó con tristeza._

_"Yo quiero...". Tony comenzó a sentir un vacío que se apoderaba de él. "Quiero que estés aquí... quiero que estés conmigo", dijo con mucho dolor mirando a Pepper y luego a la bebé. "Quiero que esto sea cierto... quiero que sea real... quiero que estés viva"._

Tony se despertó. Se había quedado dormido en la silla del laboratorio. Miró hacia la ventana y notó que afuera ya había oscurecido. Tal vez era la hora de cenar, pensó. La noche anterior no había podido dormir. Pero por lo visto, el cansancio finalmente le había invadido y no supo cuándo se había quedado dormido. Viendo el lado positivo, al menos se sentía más descansado. Aparentemente había podido dormir durante un par de horas incluso cuando una nueva pesadilla lo había despertado. Últimamente, no soñaba con la desaparición de Pepper, que ya era bastante cruel. Pero soñaba con la vida que podrían haber tenido, y eso incluso parecía ser peor. Tiempo, había dicho Bruce, _tiempo_.

Tony se quedó mirando el proyecto en la pantalla frente a él. A pesar de las pesadillas, el proyecto de reciclaje le había dado un propósito. Desde que comenzó a trabajar en ello, las horas invertidas en esa tarea liberaban su mente del estrés. La capacidad de crear le daba una libertad que ahora podía reconocer. Era muy satisfactorio. Se levantó y decidió ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Cuando entró en la cocina, Rhodey estaba mirando en el frigorífico.

"No, no hay nada. Honestamente, no sé si hay alguien que se toma la molestia de comprar comida. Sé que yo no", dijo sonriendo a Tony. 

"Yo muero de hambre, ¿comida china?", le sugirió Tony.

"Cuenta conmigo", Rhodey asintió.

"¿Dónde está Cap.?", Tony le preguntó mirando su celular. 

"Creo que hoy iba a una de esas reuniones. Ya sabes, esos centros de apoyo", le respondió Rhodey.

"Ah, claro, lo dijo temprano", Tony lo recordó. Esa era la forma en que Steve invertía su tiempo para sentirse mejor. Como siempre muy noble de su parte, ayudar a los demás, pensó. "China entonces". 

"Me debes un masaje de pies", dijo Natasha entrando en la cocina, detrás de ella venía Steve. 

"Está bien, acepto mi derrota", le dijo Steve sonriendo. 

"Amigo, si apuestas con Nat. Está apostando a perder", dijo Rhodey mirándolos a ambos. 

"Sí, aprendí por las malas", dijo Steve dirigiéndose al frigorífico. 

"No hay nada allí, Cap. ¿Te apuntas a comida china?", Tony le preguntó. 

"Sí, por favor", Steve sonrió ampliamente.

"Yo también y después de comer quiero mi masaje", dijo Nat yendo al comedor. 

"Ya tienes postre, hombre. Los pies de Nat", Rhodey le dio una palmada en el hombro a Steve. 

Steve sonrió negando con su cabeza la derrota. 

Media hora más tarde, Bruce también se había unido a la cena y ahora los cinco descansaban en los sofás mirando televisión. Efectivamente, Steve estaba en uno de los sofás con Natasha acostada con los pies sobre sus piernas mientras él le daba el masaje. Tony no pudo evitar recordar a Pepper mientras veía a Steve y Nat. Ambos parecían tan relajados, tan cómodos el uno con el otro. Como si esa cercanía fuera algo muy familiar. Tony extrañaba esos momentos con Pepper, la simplicidad de esos breves momentos. Se le vino a la mente el pensamiento sobre cómo siempre los había reconocido. Siempre había reconocido cuando había sido feliz con Pepper. Cuando los momentos eran especiales y sabía que debía recordarlos por siempre. Esos momentos efímeros estaban arraigados en su memoria. Habían definido su existencia, su felicidad, que solo creció con los momentos compartidos. Incluso cuando un día podría tenerlos con alguien más, nunca los volvería a tener con ella. _Nunca_. Se levantó de su asiento.

Tony se dirigió a la cocina. No tenía idea de a dónde debía ir, pero sentía que quería escapar de algo. 

"¿Estás bien?", Rhodey lo había seguido. 

"Sí. No. No lo sé", dijo Tony caminando de lado a lado.

"Oye, está bien. Si quieres, salgamos a tomar un poco de aire", dijo Rhodey suavemente. 

"No, no quiero aire. ¡Joder!, ¡¿qué demonios me pasa?!", Tony puso sus manos en el mostrador de la cocina para tratar de estabilizarse y calmarse. Bajó la cabeza y sintió cómo se le acortaba el aliento.

"Eh, respira, amigo. Solo respira", le dijo Rhodey acercándose con mucha calma. 

"Nunca volveré a verla", dijo Tony con voz quebrada. " _Nunca_ ". Levantó la cara para ver a Rhodey que lo miró con preocupación y comprensión. "Tendré que vivir el resto de mis días sin ella, _por siempre_ ". De pronto, Tony se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. No había llorado después de todos esos meses. A veces se preguntaba si algo estaba mal con él porque no lo había hecho. No estaba seguro si eso no era normal, si debía llorar. Ahora las lágrimas parecían prisioneros asustados escapando de la cárcel. Amenazaban con dejarlo vacío y no podía parar. 

Rhodey se acercó a abrazarlo y Tony respondió con mucha fuerza, como si ese abrazo pudiera calmar el profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo. El mundo se ensombrecía de nuevo. La tormenta no había pasado, apenas estaba en el ojo del huracán. Tony se sintió débil y arrastró a Rhodey consigo al suelo. Tras unos minutos, se separó del abrazo y se apoyó en el estante de la cocina. Tenía sus manos sobre sus rodillas dobladas y su cabeza gacha. Las lágrimas seguían siendo las protagonistas del momento y el dolor parecía un monstruo insaciable. Rhodey le acariciaba el cuello sin decir una palabra mientras los sollozos desconsolados de Tony resonaban en las paredes de la cocina.

_ _ _ _ _

Pasaron unos minutos y Tony y Rhodey seguían en sus mismas posiciones. Sin embargo, Tony ya no lloraba. Estaba sólo con la mirada perdida en un punto, muy quieto. 

"No hablo con ella", dijo Tony. "Podría hacerlo, pero no lo hago. Sería como aceptar que ella no está". 

"A veces hablo con mi padre. Y puedes llamarme loco, pero creo que incluso lo escucho reírse de los chistes que le cuento", dijo Rhodey con una cálida sonrisa. 

Tony sonrió y siguió pensando cómo le gustaría hablar con ella y escucharla reír. 

"Iré a mi habitación", dijo Tony y Rhodey se levantó del suelo y extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. "Sorprendentemente me siento cansado", Tony dijo pensativo. 

"Está bien, es mejor que descanses", le dijo Rhodey poniendo una mano en su hombre y Tony asintió dirigiéndose a su habitación. 

_ _ _ _ _ 

A la mañana siguiente, Steve estaba en la puerta del laboratorio con dos cafés en sus manos. Habían creado un ritual todas las mañanas, en el que Steve le traía café y hablaban de todo un poco. Tony solía contarle sobre el progreso del proyecto de reciclaje. Discutían las misiones que tenían y muchas veces incluso hablaban de cosas personales. 

"Buenos días, Tony", le dijo Steve parado en la puerta. 

"Buenos días, Cap.", respondió Tony con una media sonrisa. Podía notar la preocupación en la cara de Steve. La forma en que salió aterrorizado de la sala había sido bastante obvia para todos.

“Necesito ir a un sitio hoy, ¿irías conmigo?”, Tony le preguntó primero antes de que Steve le preguntara cómo estaba.

"Sí, por supuesto", respondió Steve un poco sorprendido y dándole uno de los cafés. 

"Bien, podemos irnos ahora", Tony le dijo tomando un sorbo de café y recogiendo algunas cosas de su escritorio. 

"Claro", dijo Steve. 

"¿Te importaría conducir?", Tony le preguntó. 

"No, está bien. Yo conduzco", Steve parecía estar de acuerdo con todo lo que Tony le pedía, a pesar de no entender lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Tony sonrió, "Vamos".

_ _ _ _ _

Tony no había querido ir antes aunque sabía que la familia de Pepper había puesto una lápida. Al principio, le había parecido absurdo, pero por respeto a la familia de Pepper, dispuso que la tumba siempre tuviese flores. Tony no recordaba haber estado en un cementerio desde la muerte de sus padres y ahora entendía por qué no lo había hecho. Caminaron silenciosamente por la hierba hasta que encontraron el espacio de la familia Potts. Allí estaba, la lápida con su nombre. Tony sintió que Steve colocaba su mano sobre su espalda y lo acariciaba. Cuando se giró para verlo, su corazón sintió un poco más de coraje gracias a la mirada afectuosa de Steve. Tony asintió y Steve se alejó. 

"Hola, Pep", dijo Tony con una media sonrisa. 

Tony no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parado allí, y no pensó que se viese como un loco porque estuvo hablando solo. Mas bien, se sintió mucho mejor por haberlo hecho. _Tienes que perdonarla_ , las palabras de Bruce hicieron eco en su mente. Un pequeño paso para tratar de comprender la pérdida, reflexionó. Pepper se había ido, y a él solo le quedaban sus recuerdos y ahora esas conversaciones. Tan exclusivas e íntimas, porque eran sólo de los dos.

_ _ _ _ _

En el camino de regreso al complejo, Tony estaba con la mirada perdida mirando por la ventana del auto. Pensaba en lo increíblemente rápido que había pasado el tiempo. La vida parecía continuar siempre, todo lo demás ahí afuera seguía adelante, no se detenía. A pesar de ello, durante mucho tiempo sintió que su mundo se había vuelto muy pequeño. Un instante de dolor que se repetía todos los días y nada cambiaba. Aquello había sido como estar encerrado en una jaula de barras herrumbrosas. Pero desde la cual, bajo su impotencia, no había tenido fuerza para romperlas o simplemente verlas por lo que realmente eran. Una ilusión. Sacándolo de su absorción, Tony sintió que Steve tomaba su mano y la acariciaba. 

"¿Quieres almorzar?", Steve le dijo mientras estaban detenidos esperando que cambiara el semáforo. 

Tony miró sus manos y cómo inadvertidamente había respondido apretando fuertemente la mano de Steve. Luego miró a Steve y sintió que ya no estaba atrapado. Como si una llama muy pequeña ganara fuerza para que la luz pudiera entrar y disipar la niebla.

"Lo que quieras comer", dijo Tony amablemente. 

Steve asintió, retiró la mano para continuar conduciendo, y Tony deseó haberse quedado con las manos entrelazadas a lo largo del camino.

_ _ _ _ _ 

"Recuérdame, ¿por qué se supone que debo ir a esa conferencia?", Steve se quejó mientras Natasha lo ayudaba con su corbata. 

"Eres el Capitán América. Debes estar allí para inspirar patriotismo", respondió Natasha en un tono solemne. 

"Ni siquiera tú te lo crees, Nat", dijo Steve sonriendo. 

"Te ves muy guapo. Eso inspira a cualquiera", dijo Natasha sonriendo también. "Y hablando del Rey de Roma". 

Tony se acercó vestido con su traje negro y pajarita. Quiso ocultar que se había quedo sin aliento cuando vio a Steve vestido con traje. Pero la mirada divertida de Natasha le hizo comprender que no lo había logrado. 

"Estoy listo. Te esperaré en el auto", dijo Tony incapaz de mirar a Steve a los ojos.

Un par de meses habían transcurrido y fueron invitados por el secretario de estado a una de las conferencias sobre tratados de paz con otras naciones. El mundo parecía comenzar desde cero en todo. Se pactarían nuevos tratados y se firmarían acuerdos. Pero no sólo para defender y proteger los países, ahora se trataba de proteger la Tierra. Los Vengadores tenían que formar parte de la conferencia y por votación unánime (o no), el equipo decidió que Tony y Steve eran los representantes elegidos para ir. 

"No sé cómo comportarme en esos lugares", dijo Steve inquieto. Él y Tony estaban en una limusina que había sido enviada para llevarlos al lugar de la conferencia. 

"Calma, es más fácil de lo que parece", le aseguró Tony. 

"¿Cómo no estás nervioso?", Steve le preguntó. 

"¿Por qué debería estarlo? Eres tú quien dará el discurso", dijo Tony bromeando. 

"Ese voto no fue nada justo, y lo sabes", sonrió Steve. 

"Tranquilo, Cap. Solo tienes que pronunciar un discurso rápido, y eres muy bueno en eso", dijo Tony asintiendo. 

"Eso espero", Steve suspiró.

Llegaron al lugar de la conferencia y fueron recibidos por Blaine. Estaban entre varios embajadores y algunos representantes de la milicia que saludaron a Steve con gran entusiasmo. Eso consiguió lograr que se calmase un poco. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa al lado de los embajadores de Wakanda. Cuando llegó el momento de dar el discurso, el Capitán América hizo acto de presencia y las palabras de Steve sonaron con gran fortitud y convicción. Había sido un voto justo, pensó Tony.

"Lo hiciste genial, Cap.", Tony le dijo a Steve con una sonrisa orgullosa. Steve regresaba de terminar el discurso y se sentó a su lado. 

"Gracias, Tony", respondió Steve sonrojándose.

"Hola, Steve, Tony". Se escuchó una voz a espaldas de Tony. 

"Hola, ¿cómo estás?", Steve le preguntó a Shannon. 

"Muy bien, gracias. Felicidades, un excelente discurso ", dijo Shannon sonriendo. 

"Gracias", respondió Steve. 

"Tony, ¿cómo estás?", Shannon le preguntó. 

"Mejor que nunca", Tony habló con un tono un poco cortante sin darse cuenta. 

"Me alegro", respondió Shannon. "Steve, quería presentarte a algunos amigos, si te parece bien". 

Tony no quería mirar a Steve directamente, pero de reojo notó cómo dudaba un poco, aunque aceptó la invitación de Shannon. 

"Por supuesto", dijo Steve y se levantó. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Tony, Steve puso su mano sobre su hombro y se acercó detrás de él. Le susurró al oído acariciándolo, "Volveré en un instante". 

Tony no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando sintió el aliento de Steve tan cerca de él. Y claramente tampoco quería pensar por qué Steve lo había hecho. También se levantó de la mesa y fue al bar.

"Un whisky, por favor", le dijo Tony al barman. 

"Señor Stark", Tony escuchó una voz que no reconoció. Cuando se dio vuelta, encontró a una morena muy atractiva frente a él.

"Encantada de conocerle, mi nombre es Sarah", dijo extendiendo la mano. "No me conoces, pero fui uno de los ingenieros que trabajó en el proyecto de reciclaje en Manhattan. El que fue financiado por usted. Bueno, al menos lo fui antes de... ya sabe". 

"En primer lugar, es Tony. Y, en segundo lugar, necesito saber más sobre ese tema", dijo Tony sonriendo y estrechándole la mano.

_ _ _ _ _

Tony se entretuvo hablando con Sarah sobre los proyectos de reciclaje. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de encontrarse con una persona que había trabajado en uno de sus diseños?, se preguntó. El proyecto que la chica había iniciado junto con otros colegas, se basó en algunas de las ideas en las que Tony justo estaba trabajando. _¿Era aquello una coincidencia increíble?_ Había reanudado uno de sus proyectos favoritos, estaba a punto de ejecutarlo, y conoció a alguien experto con quien discutir algunos puntos claves. _¡Eso era suerte!_

"Es realmente sorprendente que estés trabajando en uno de los diseños en este momento. Si no te molesta, te ofrezco mi ayuda", le dijo Sarah.

"Por favor, estás invitada desde ya a visitarme en la casa de los Vengadores", dijo Tony sonriendo. 

"¿Viven todos juntos?", Sarah preguntó sonriendo. 

"Sí, y también peleamos por el control remoto", Tony le respondió bromeando. "Mira, aquí viene uno de mis compañeros", dijo señalando a Steve que se acercaba a ellos. "¿Te han presentado a los suegros?", Tony le preguntó en tono de burla. 

"Tony", Steve le advirtió. "Steve, un placer conocerte", se dirigió a Sarah y le estrechó la mano. 

"Mucho gusto, Capitán. Muy buen discurso. Mi nombre es Sarah", dijo amablemente. 

"Gracias", respondió Steve. 

"Aquí Sarah estaba trabajando en uno de mis diseños de reciclaje y se ofreció a ayudarme con el proyecto que estoy por ejecutar. Así que tienes competencia", dijo Tony muy satisfecho mirando a Steve a los ojos mientras sorbía su whisky. 

"Oh, ¿el capitán también sabe de ingeniería?", Sarah preguntó sorprendida. 

"No, no. Solo le llevo su café al laboratorio", le respondió Steve sonriendo.

"Debo volver a mi mesa, pero espero saber de ti", dijo Sarah con una mirada que hablaba de algo más que del proyecto de reciclaje. 

"Por supuesto", Tony repitió a propósito las palabras de Steve. “¿Qué?”, le preguntó fingiendo estar sorprendido cuando Steve lo miró fijamente. Steve tenía una media sonrisa en sus labios, pero sus ojos entrecerrados le dijeron que sabía lo que Tony estaba haciendo. 

"Tú dime", dijo Steve acercándose a Tony. 

Tony se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió el resto de su whisky. "Debemos ir a la mesa, ahora los embajadores de Wakanda tendrán su discurso. No quiero perdérmelo", dijo Tony muy rápidamente y se dirigió a la mesa. Podía escuchar la suave risa de Steve mientras lo seguía.

_ _ _ _ _

El que juega con fuego... Hacía o decía cosas estúpidas y luego huía aterrorizado, pensó. No estaba prestando atención al discurso de los embajadores de Wakanda y solo podía sentir el roce de la pierna de Steve contra la suya. El muy testarudo había acercado demasiado su silla a la de Tony.

"Deberías respirar un poco", dijo Steve con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

"Silencio, Rogers. Estoy escuchando", respondió Tony con impaciencia. Necesitaba que la conferencia terminara y necesitaba irse solo.

_ _ _ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

Un par de horas después, la conferencia había terminado. Se despidieron de los embajadores y fueron a la limusina que los llevaría de vuelta a casa. Ambos se sentaron y un extraño silencio los acompañó hasta el complejo. Tony no se atrevió a voltearse para ver a Steve, pero podía sentir la tensión entre ellos contenida en el aire que respiraba. 

Tony fue el primero en salir del auto y se dirigió a la puerta. Sólo había dado unos pasos dentro del hall de entrada cuando sintió que la mano de Steve lo tomaba del brazo para darle la vuelta. No era necesario, sólo sintiendo su toque, ya estaba girando y abalanzándose sobre Steve. Tony lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas. Fue un beso desesperado que Steve recibió con igual abandono cuando tomó a Tony por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo. 

Tony devoró sus labios, los chupó intensamente y usó su lengua para saborear a Steve por completo. Cuando le escuchó gemir, la realidad se volvió aún más deliciosa que la fantasía. Tony lo besaba con fuerza, hambriento y, sin darse cuenta, había llevado a Steve contra la pared. Cuando finalmente se separó un poco para respirar, la mirada de deseo de Steve lo abrumó por completo. Tony no podía desear más que esos ojos los miraran por siempre. Que ese aliento desesperado se uniera al suyo y solo así él fuera la fuente de aire de Steve. De nuevo lo estaba besando apasionadamente, y pudo sentir el calor de sus cuerpos que ardían ante la cercanía del otro. Tomó a Steve por el cabello para acercarlo y sintió cómo él le tomaba por los pantalones para acercarlo a su erección. Tony no pudo evitar gemir ruidosamente. 

Steve se apartó y cambió sus posiciones, pero no sin antes tomar las manos de Tony y ponerlas sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndolas sólo con una de las suyas. Con la otra mano, Steve le acarició el rostro lentamente mientras se miraban intensamente sin aliento. Tony sintió que todo su cuerpo se rendía ante Steve, y aunque no quería admitirlo, había algo más que también se rendía ante él. Steve se acercó lentamente y lamió el labio inferior de Tony con la lengua antes de tomarlo entre los dientes y morderlo suavemente. Tony gimió cerrando los ojos y sintió esa dulce tortura repetirse con sus labios superiores. Cuando sintió que no podría soportarlo más, Steve usó su lengua nuevamente para chuparle los labios suavemente una y otra vez. Tony podía sentir cómo Steve hacía que ese momento fuera eterno para poder embriagarle con los toques sublimes. De igual manera, el beso lentamente fue ganando fuerza una vez más. Tony sintió como Steve levantó una de sus piernas para acercarse más a él. Ambos podían sentir sus erecciones en esa posición y dentro del beso, sus gemidos se perdieron cuando sintieron la fricción causada por sus movimientos de cadera. De pronto, una alarma comenzó a sonar. Por sólo un segundo, estuvieron tan inmersos el uno en el otro que no parecieron escucharla, pero luego dejaron de besarse y se miraron a sus ojos desconcertados. 

"FRIDAY, ¿qué está pasando?", Tony preguntó e indudablemente sintió el vacío familiar que causaba la separación de Steve de su lado. 

"Señor, hay un incendio en el centro de la ciudad, y ha tomado varias cuadras. La policía pide su ayuda porque los bomberos no pueden contenerlo y sacar a todas las personas", respondió la IA. 

En ese momento, Bruce apareció junto a ellos. "Prepararé el jet, el jefe me dijo que el incendio ha tomado alrededor de 5 cuadras", dijo con preocupación. 

"¿Dónde están Rhodey y Nat?", Steve preguntó.

"No están aquí, pero ya hablé con ellos y están en camino", respondió Bruce. 

Steve se volvió para ver a Tony, quien asintió con firmeza. "Recuérdame que instale otro sistema de advertencia en lugar de esa bendita alarma", dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y se fue volando.

_ _ _ _ _

Después de ayudar a sacar a los sobrevivientes de los edificios y apagar el fuego. Tony vio a Bruce hablando con el jefe de bomberos, y a Steve y Rhodey hablando con los otros bomberos. Sabía que no podía regresar al complejo. 

"¿Rhodey?", Tony le habló por el auricular. 

"¿Oye, dónde estás?", Rhodey le preguntó. 

"Necesito ir a la cabaña, ¿podrías decirle al resto que no iré al complejo?", Tony respondió. 

"Tony, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué no vuelves?", Rhodey preguntó preocupado. 

"Por favor, necesito estar solo. Te lo explicaré más tarde, ¿sí?", Tony le explicó sintiéndose agotado. 

"Tony, esto no me gusta". 

"Por favor", insistió Tony. 

"Está bien, pero al menos envíame un mensaje cuando llegues", le dijo Rhodey poco convencido. 

"Lo haré. Gracias, amigo". 

_ _ _ _ _

Tony llegó a la cabaña, le envió un mensaje a Rhodey y fue directamente a darse una ducha fría. Luego de vestirse fue a la cocina y preparó algo de comer incluso cuando sentía que no tenía mucha hambre. _Steve_. Hasta que finalmente escapó del desastre que había creado.

 _Amor, recuerdo mi primer reactor, la "prueba" de que tengo corazón. Bueno, últimamente ha estado ocupado, creando enredos que le ayudan a abstraerse del dolor._ A Tony le gustaba hablar con Pepper, le hacía sentir mejor. Al cabo de un rato, al ver que el sándwich que había preparado todavía estaba en el plato, decidió que no tenía hambre y fue a su habitación para tratar de dormir. 

_ _ _ _ _

A la mañana siguiente, para su propia sorpresa, Tony había dormido un poco. Ahora sí tenía hambre, así que fue a la cocina y se comió el sándwich de la noche anterior como desayuno. Mientras tomaba café, pensó que sería una buena idea salir a correr por el bosque en un rato. _Steve_. No fue fácil deshacerse del recuerdo de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Pero estaba allí para no pensar, quería estar sólo y tranquilo por un tiempo. Leer un libro podría ayudarle, pensó. Media hora después, decidió ir a correr. 

Un día de verano, pero no muy caluroso. No se podía pedir más. Tony corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, subiendo algunas pendientes que hicieron que todo fuera más entretenido. Mientras corría, se dio cuenta de que no tendría nada para almorzar, por lo que necesitaría ir al pueblo cercano para comprar algo de comida. Otra tarea que hacer, perfecto, se dijo. Aprovechando el hecho de que ya estaba energizado, corrió hasta llegar al pueblo y allí compró algunos comestibles. No tenía idea de cuántos días iba a pasar allí, pero compró lo suficiente. 

En el camino de regreso todo estaba muy tranquilo. Se encontró con un grupo de excursionistas que no parecieron reconocerlo y lo saludaron amablemente. Ese lugar no podía ser más pacífico, comenzaba a gustarle demasiado. Cuando Tony llegó a la cabaña, se dio otra ducha y la fatiga se apoderó de él. Había estado alrededor de 4 horas corriendo. Como no era muy hábil para cocinar, puso una comida congelada que había comprado en el microondas y se sentó a mirar televisión. Después de comer, el sofá fue su mejor amigo y quedó dormido entre sus brazos. 

_ _ _ _ _

_Tony estaba de pie a la orilla del lago. Estaba indeciso sobre si ir a nadar o no. De pronto, vio a Pepper caminar hacia él. Sonrió cuando la tuvo a su lado._

_"¿Vas a nadar?", Pepper le preguntó con una sonrisa._

_"¿Irías conmigo?", Tony respondió._

_"Anthony Edward Stark, ¿tienes miedo de ir a nadar?", Pepper le dijo bromeando._

_"Por supuesto que no", Tony sonrió._

_"Entonces, ¿por qué no te sumerges?", Pepper preguntó levantando una ceja._

_"No lo sé. Creo que no debería", dijo Tony pensativo mirando al lago._

_"No me necesitas para ir nadar en el lago. Es algo que tienes que hacer solo", dijo Pepper con voz dulce._

_Tony se volvió para verla. "No tengo que hacerlo. ¿Por qué ir allí si puedo estar aquí contigo?", dijo preocupado._

_"Amor, yo también estoy allí, ¿no me ves?", Pepper le dijo con una dulce sonrisa._

Tony se despertó. Que sueño más extraño, pensó. Nuevamente había podido dormir, no sabía qué tenía ese lugar, pero allí podía descansar. Se levantó y fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina. A través de la ventana vio que comenzaba a ponerse el sol. Las imágenes del sueño volvieron a su mente. Pepper se veía muy hermosa, esa sonrisa le hacía sentir una calidez acogedora en su corazón. Despertarse de ese sueño, por primera vez, le dejó una sensación placentera. Decidió dar un paseo por el lago. 

_ _ _ _ _

"Tony", dijo Steve parado en la puerta.

"Estoy aquí, Cap.", respondió Tony con resignación. 

Steve pareció escucharlo y no le dijo que abriera. Él también se sentó en el suelo al otro lado de la puerta. Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos. 

"Es una noche hermosa, pero empieza a hacer viento", dijo Steve con voz suave. 

"¿Estás diciendo eso para hacer que te abra la puerta?", preguntó Tony sonriendo. 

"¿Funciona?", dijo Steve esperanzado. 

Tony sonrió, pero no respondió. 

"Me gustaría que abrieras la puerta Tony, pero no ésta precisamente", dijo Steve. 

"¿Estás tratando de engañarme con acertijos?", le preguntó Tony tratando de bromear. 

"Me gustaría que me abrieras la puerta a tu vida y, sobre todo, a tu presente", dijo Steve en un tono serio. Tony entendió que la conversación ligera había terminado.

"Ahora somos amigos", le explicó Tony como si eso resolviera todo entre ellos. 

"Lo sé, y me alegra que nuestra amistad se haya fortalecido", dijo Steve suspirando. "Pero quiero más", respiró profundamente. 

"Es una batalla perdida", dijo Tony con remordimiento. “Lamento haberte lastimado. No merecías esas crueles palabras, y mi comportamiento irresponsable nos permitió llegar a este momento. Por favor, perdóname." 

"Tony, no hay nada que perdonar", respondió Steve. 

Pasaron otros minutos silenciosos, y Tony escuchó como Steve se levantaba del suelo y se alejaba unos pasos. Tony también se levantó y agarró la manilla. Esta vez, fue un poco más fácil abrir la puerta.

Steve se dio vuelta y lo miró. En sus palabras había un dolor contenido cuando habló. “Hay una parte de mí que me dice que debo irme. Debería dejarte sólo porque un día encontrarás tu propio camino. Y te llevará a mí o tal vez no, pero esa debe ser tu decisión”. 

“No se trata de tiempo. La amo. Ella lo es todo y no queda nada dentro de mí”, dijo Tony con tristeza. 

“No te estoy pidiendo que dejes de amarla. No sería justo", dijo Steve. “Pides perdón y aquí estoy yo siendo el egoísta al no dejarte vivir tu duelo”. Se dio la vuelta y miró el cielo estrellado. “Quiero pelear contra tus demonios, Tony. Quiero que la culpa, el remordimiento, la vergüenza acaben para que puedas vivir, incluso si no fuese a mi lado”. 

"Eras tú a mi lado ese día cuando estaba inconsciente", dijo Tony y Steve se dio la vuelta para verlo. "Me sentí vacío cuando tus caricias y tus susurros habían desaparecido". 

Steve miró a Tony intensamente. "Déjame entrar", dijo suavemente. 

"¿Qué me dijiste ese día?", Tony le preguntó.

Steve comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente, y Tony no se movió, estaba perdido en su mirada. En poco tiempo, Steve estaba frente a él. 

" _Te amo... Desearía poder hacerte feliz... Descansa, Amor_ ", Steve susurró las palabras y Tony cerró los ojos mientras las escuchaba. 

Cuando Tony abrió los ojos, Steve estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su aliento. Se miraron el uno al otro esperando. 

"No te vayas", dijo Tony en un susurro, y Steve lo estaba besando. 

El tiempo se detuvo en el instante en que sus labios se tocaron nuevamente. Steve lo estaba besando, y Tony sucumbió al deseo con esos labios que lo torturaron lentamente. Con una mano en su cuello, Steve lo acariciaba suavemente mientras le robaba el aliento con cada segundo que apartaba sus labios para besarlo suavemente una vez más. Tony aceptó la rendición por completo. Necesitaba a Steve, lo quería a su lado. Incluso cuando era inexplicable, se sentía completo. Tony lo tomó por la cintura para acercarlo y cuando Steve se detuvo por un momento para verlo a los ojos. Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. _Te amo_. ¿Por qué podía verlo en sus ojos? se preguntó, pero lo más extraño de aquello era, cómo podía sentirlo en su corazón.

"Deberíamos entrar", dijo Tony sonriendo. Todavía seguían parados en la puerta. 

"Sí", Steve sonrió asintiendo. 

"¿Tienes hambre?", Tony preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta. 

"Mucha", dijo Steve y estaba besando a Tony de nuevo cuando se dio la vuelta.

Steve lo golpeó contra la puerta y lo besó como si realmente quisiera comérselo entero. Tony gimió con cada movimiento de la lengua de Steve, y con cada toque de sus manos que poseían cada parte de su cuerpo. Tony respondió con la misma ardiente intensidad al beso. Necesitaba hacerle sentir a Steve que lo deseaba de la misma manera, que también se estaba derritiendo ante esa pasión indomable. Se besaron una y otra vez, y cada roce de sus labios sellaba una historia que debía ser. Tony pensó que no podría hacer otra cosa que besarlo eternamente. Pero luego sintió cómo Steve tocó el bulto de su erección, y tuvo que dejar de besarlo por un momento para gemir y respirar al mismo tiempo. Steve aprovechó la oportunidad para besar su cuello. Lo saboreaba con cada beso como si quisiera probar cada centímetro de su piel. En un instante, Steve le quitó la camisa a Tony y luego hizo lo mismo con la suya, besándolo nuevamente. Tony acarició esa espalda explorando cada músculo como lo había hecho una vez en sus fantasías. Nuevamente, la realidad era una dicha. Su calor, su piel se sentía como el mayor de los placeres en sus manos. Steve reanudó la tarea de explorar su cuerpo, comenzó a besar su cuello y sin que Tony se diera cuenta, metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones. 

"Steve", dijo Tony rogándole. No sabía con certeza si le pedía que se detuviera o continuara. 

Steve lo tomó como un "continúa" porque mientras seguía besándolo, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Tony, acariciándola suavemente. El gemido de Tony fue estremecedor, y la reacción de Steve fue continuar besándolo lentamente por todo su pecho hasta que se arrodilló frente a Tony. 

"Steve", Tony no podía pronunciar otra palabra, aunque algo le decía que debía decir algo. Sólo vio como Steve le bajaba los pantalones y con una mano le acariciaba la polla nuevamente. Tony no quería cerrar los ojos ante esa imagen, pero con sólo el aliento de Steve acercándose a su polla estaba perdido. Steve le lamió por un lado primero, saboreando su excitación con la lengua. Tony tuvo que agarrarse de la manija de la puerta para no caerse. Todo su cuerpo se sintió débil. Steve deslizó su brazo izquierdo sobre la cadera de Tony para ayudarlo. Pero continuó con su tarea, ahora arrastrando su lengua para lamer el fluido de la polla de Tony. 

"Steve", Tony estaba seguro de que ahora estaba rogando. 

Steve se detuvo para verlo y sin apartar su intensa mirada de él, comenzó a hundir su boca sobre la cabeza de la polla de Tony y la chupó suavemente.

"¡Joder!", gritó Tony echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra la puerta. 

La boca de Steve se hundió más, abriendo su mandíbula para tomar la polla de Tony por completo. Comenzó a mover la lengua con cada succión, y Tony jadeaba mientras sus caderas se esforzaban por levantarse. Por un momento, Tony pensó que era demasiado. Pero cuando escuchó el gemido placentero de Steve cuando movió las caderas, sintió que casi alcanzaba el orgasmo con sólo ese sonido. Steve retiró sus labios por un segundo para luego hundir su boca sobre toda la polla de Tony. Continuó chupando y acelerando con los minutos. Todo el cuerpo de Tony estaba temblando, y sus caderas habían perdido todo control, pero los gemidos de Steve lo alentaron y en un instante comenzó a ceder al embriagador placer del orgasmo. Steve chupó cada movimiento de cadera hasta que la polla de Tony se retorció en su lengua cuando llegó. Siguió chupando y saboreando a Tony con su lengua.

Tony estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Steve frente a él mirándolo con ternura. Como si la imagen de un Tony que acababa de alcanzar el orgasmo fuera lo más dulce que había visto en su vida. 

"Steve", Tony no podía decir otra palabra más que su nombre. 

"¿Es un amuleto de la suerte?", Steve susurró en su oído mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello. 

Tony rio complacido, _touché_ , pensó. "Vamos a la habitación", dijo y tomó la mano de Steve para llevarlo. Cuando entraron en la habitación de Tony, se puso frente a Steve y comenzó a abrir sus jeans. Steve respiró hondo cuando Tony bajó sus jeans y se arrodilló para quitárselos por completo junto con sus zapatos. Tony admiró y su boca se hizo agua ante la polla de Steve curvada hacia su estómago. Pero él quería hacer algo más por él. "Necesito que te acuestes en la cama", le dijo. 

Steve fue a la cama y se acostó mientras observaba los movimientos de Tony. Él también se quitó el resto de su ropa y fue a su mesita de noche donde encontró un lubricante. Fue a la cama y se sentó de rodillas entre las piernas de Steve. Una vez más vio la polla de Steve y esta vez no se resistió a darle una suave jalada. Steve cerró los ojos y apretó la sábana con sus manos. Tony quería complacerlo. 

"Ven aquí", le dijo Tony y Steve se sentó. Tony tomó la mano de Steve y la llenó de lubricante llevándola a su entrada. "¿Me ayudarás?", Tony susurró mientras se acercaba para besarlo. Un gemido escapó inmediatamente de su boca cuando sintió que Steve introducía un dedo cuidadosamente dentro de él. 

"Necesito más que eso, Cap.", dijo Tony mirándolo a los ojos y pudo ver en los ojos de Steve las ansias mezcladas con una dulce satisfacción. 

"Tony", Steve le dijo en un suspiro. 

"Soy tuyo, Steve", le dijo Tony, y Steve agregó un segundo dedo que le hizo jadear y temblar mientras apretaba el cabello de Steve. 

El ritmo era lento, como si Steve tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y no le importara que le doliera su miembro con la tortuosa espera. Tony balanceó sus caderas hacia atrás para luego tomar los dedos de Steve más profundamente. Cuando escuchó el gemido de Steve, lo miró a los ojos. "Te necesito dentro de mí", le dijo tomando su polla y poniéndola lentamente en su entrada. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente preparado, pero no importaba, necesitaba a Steve dentro de él. Poco a poco, Tony se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que tuvo toda la polla de Steve dentro de él. Steve exhaló un suspiro largo y tembloroso mientras gemía ruidosamente, pero no se movió esperando que Tony se ajustara. 

En unos segundos, Tony se sintió relajado y movió un poco las caderas, dando permiso a Steve para continuar. Steve comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento primero, temeroso de hacerle daño a Tony. Como si aquello fuera una promesa de placer por la cual no había necesidad de desesperarse. Se besaron de nuevo, y Tony retrocedió embistiendo con fuerza la polla de Steve. El intenso gemido de placer que resonó en la habitación, nació de la fogosa sensación de tener a Steve dentro de él y de la jalada a su polla recién despierta. Pero Tony quería complacerlo, y Steve sólo parecía pensar en cómo complacerlo a él. Tony besó a Steve y se apartó de él para acostarse en la cama con las piernas abiertas. 

Steve miró todo su cuerpo con un deseo primitivo mientras respiraba jadeante. Tomó el lubricante nuevamente, cubrió su polla y se giró hacia Tony empujándola lo más que pudo en un solo movimiento. Tony gimió y dobló la cabeza hacia atrás ante la intensidad de sentirse tan completo. Steve se retiró un poco, sólo para embestirlo fervientemente, y ambos se sintieron perdidos ante la deliciosa sensación. Con cada empuje, el cuerpo de Tony lo recibía con infinito placer. Steve dejó caer su mano sobre su polla, agarrando la longitud dolorosamente dura y acariciándola al mismo tiempo que sus empujes. Tony podía sentir que su orgasmo se acercaba cuando los empujes de Steve crecieron en intensidad. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Steve para acercarlo y besarlo. 

"Llega para mí, Steve", le dijo Tony con un susurro caliente al oído. No le tomó mucho más a Steve para correrse. Sus embestidas erráticas lo llevaron al borde liberando una explosión dentro de Tony. Un empuje golpeó ese lugar maravilloso que envió a Tony al paraíso, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para también sucumbir al placer. 

Steve se derrumbó contra Tony que lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia sí. Después de un momento, Steve se movió hacia un lado acercando a Tony hacia él. Se abrazaron mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Tony podía sentir la somnolencia invadiéndole. Cerró los ojos diciéndose a sí mismo que sólo sería por un momento. Sintió una caricia en su rostro y escuchó un susurro _. Te amo_.

"Steve", Tony se escuchó decir mientras era poseído por un sueño agradable. 

_ _ _ _ _


	8. Chapter 8

Tony se despertó de un sueño placentero. Parecía estar teniendo una mejor racha últimamente, suspiró satisfecho. Steve no estaba en la cama, y Tony tomó la almohada en la que él había dormido y respiró profundamente su esencia mientras cerraba los ojos. _Te amo_. ¿Dónde estaría?, se preguntó. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Mientras el agua recorría su piel bajo la ducha, las imágenes y sensaciones de la noche anterior se repitieron en su mente; su cuerpo comenzó a responder. Steve sería su perdición, pensó sonriendo. Sabía que había despertado a un nuevo día en el que la niebla parecía haber desaparecido, y sólo podía sentir una euforia embriagadora. 

Incluso cuando apenas amanecía, el día se sentía caluroso, notó Tony mientras se colocaba una bata de seda. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, lo envolvió el delicioso aroma de café recién hecho. Al llegar a la cocina, se dijo a sí mismo que lo único que necesitaba para comenzar el día era la imagen de Steve con un bóxer y camiseta blancos. Steve estaba apoyado en el mostrador con una taza de café en la mano mientras miraba algo en su celular. Tony se apoyó en el mostrador opuesto. 

"Buenos días", dijo Tony con una sonrisa de extrema satisfacción ante la imagen que tenía frente a él. 

"Buenos días, Tony", respondió Steve sonriendo también. "¿Café?", le preguntó. 

"Por favor", respondió Tony. Steve se dio vuelta para servirle el café, y Tony no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza mientras miraba su cuerpo como un depredador cuya presa estaba demasiado cerca; se mordió el labio inferior. Cuando Steve se volvió para darle el café, trató de ocultar su expresión centrándose en la taza de café y tomando un sorbo, pero pudo escuchar la suave risa de Steve.

"Puedes quedarte, si quieres", dijo Tony mientras tomaba su café sin mirar a Steve a los ojos. 

"Me encantaría", dijo Steve complacido. Volvió a apoyarse en el mostrador colocando las manos a cada lado como invitando a Tony a mirar. 

Tony dirigió su mirada por todo su cuerpo hasta que lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar sentirse perdido ante la penetrante mirada de Steve. Él tenía una forma de expresar todo con sus ojos, o tal vez era que Tony sabía leerlos, no lo sabía. "Bien, ayer compré algo de comida congelada, realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría aquí", le dijo Tony tratando de no pensar en arrojarse sobre él.

"Sí, lo vi, pero si quieres podemos comprar algo. Yo puedo cocinar", dijo Steve con una sonrisa. 

"Ah, claro, capitán y chef. Entre sus profesiones, lo sé", dijo Tony jugándose con él. 

Steve se rio negando con la cabeza. "El pueblo no está lejos, ¿no?", le preguntó. "Pensé que estaría bien dar un paseo, aunque parece que hoy hará bastante calor". 

"Sí, podríamos ir ahora y así desayunar", le dijo Tony. 

Steve miró fijamente a Tony y se acercó sin apartar la mirada hasta que estuvo frente a él. Tomó la taza de su mano, la puso sobre el mostrador y fue directamente al cinturón de la bata de Tony para abrirla. Se acercó al oído de Tony, "¿Puedo tener mi desayuno?", dijo con voz ronca. Tony no sabía cuándo había dejado de respirar, pero después de escucharlo, dejó escapar un suspiro que casi terminó en un gemido. Steve colocó sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de Tony, sus dedos lo acariciaban suavemente. Comenzó a besar su cuello, "¿Puedo?", dijo una vez más.

"Sí", respondió Tony con un breve suspiro, y Steve lo estaba besando. Tony tenía que reconocer que Steve le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza cada vez que estaba tan cerca. Su mente, que algunos habían dicho era la de un genio, parecía embotada, atontada, en corto circuito. Sus pensamientos, palabras y cualquier razonamiento que pudiese tener se alejaban de él, para que sólo pudiese _sentir_ a Steve. Y qué bien se sentían esos labios carnosos que se enrojecían con su roce incesante. Tony lo besaba y estaba seguro de que al chupar esos labios podía saborear la ambrosía de los dioses. Puso sus manos sobre el cabello de Steve para acercarlo más y profundizar el beso. Si el placer podía definirse con un sonido, eran los gemidos de intenso deleite de Steve, la melodía. Si el deseo podía definirse con un movimiento, eran los movimientos suaves de la lengua de Steve, el baile perfecto. Cuando Steve se apartó del beso, Tony quedó sin aliento. 

Steve descendió lentamente besando su cuello, lamiéndolo, saboreando su piel nuevamente. Sus labios comenzaron a besar su pecho, tomando cada pezón dentro de su boca para chuparlo lentamente, y Tony jadeó. Fue explorando el cuerpo de Tony con sus manos, labios y lengua, tocándolo, acariciándolo, hasta que estuvo de rodillas frente a él. La polla de Tony ya estaba tan dura que fue un alivio cuando Steve tiró de sus calzoncillos y dejó que su erección se liberara. Steve le dio una fuerte jalada y el simple roce hizo que Tony gimiera ruidosamente. Entonces Steve se llevó su polla a la boca y Tony se agarró del borde del mostrador con sus manos. Al menos esta vez tenía algo en qué apoyarse, porque la boca de Steve estaba demasiado caliente y húmeda. Su lengua era demasiado inteligente, como si hubiera aprendido la lección del día anterior y supiese cómo repetir cada movimiento que hacía gemir a Tony. No creía que algún día se acostumbrase a esa tentadora delicia. Sentía que se estaba derritiendo ante el placer que Steve le proporcionaba.

Los gruñidos de satisfacción de Tony aumentaron en intensidad mientras su polla era acariciada, jalada y envuelta en el cálido abrazo de la boca y la mano de Steve. Por un instante, Steve se echó hacia atrás y sus ojos lujuriosos los miraron fijamente hasta regresar muy lentamente y tomar su polla entera en un sólo movimiento. En el momento en que sus labios lo envolvieron, Tony gimió cuando los últimos fragmentos de su autocontrol cedieron y llegaba intensamente. Steve tragó hasta la última gota y lo lamió por completo. Luego se levantó y abrazó a Tony, que se desplomó sobre él jadeando.

"¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?", Tony dijo sonriendo con la cabeza en el cuello de Steve. Podía sentir el pecho de Steve moverse con una risa silenciosa.

"Podemos ir a desayunar ahora", Steve le susurró al oído.

Tony se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos. "Necesito devolverte el favor, no sería justo", dijo levantando una ceja y poniendo la mano en el bulto del bóxer de Steve.

Steve cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, "Tony".

Tony se apresuró a besarlo y Steve lo recibió gimiendo mientras Tony acariciaba su polla sobre la tela. Unos segundos después, Tony metió la mano en el bóxer y Steve gruñó intensamente.

"¿Quieres mi boca?", Tony le preguntó mientras le daba un fuerte jalada a su polla.

"Oh, Dios", dijo Steve apoyando su frente en la de Tony.

"¿Dime qué quieres, Steve?", Tony dijo en un susurro ardiente.

"Tony, por favor", le respondió Steve sin aliento.

"¿Cómo lo quieres, Steve?", Tony le preguntó una vez más, disminuyendo el ritmo de sus jaladas.

"Por favor, quiero tu boca", dijo Steve y estaba temblando, su cuerpo entero temblaba de anticipación.

Tony lo besó con fuerza por un instante y cambió sus posiciones hasta que se arrodilló frente a Steve. Primero lamió con la lengua su bulto sobre la tela mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Steve estaba teniendo problemas para respirar. Inmediatamente bajó su bóxer y tomó la hermosa polla de Steve, chupó su cabeza, y el gemido de Steve lo animó a hundir aún más sus labios. Lo chupó insaciablemente, y Tony estaba complacido de finalmente tener la polla de Steve en su boca. Era un gozo absoluto escuchar a Steve gemir por los movimientos entusiastas de su lengua que lo saboreaban fervientemente. En cuestión de minutos, Steve respiraba cada vez más y más rápido. Tony trató de emitir un sonido para que las vibraciones recorrieran la polla de Steve mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la piel justo detrás de sus testículos. Steve arqueó la espalda y gimió un ronco, " _Tony_ ". Con ese incentivo, Tony volvió a murmurar y luego presionó firmemente el perineo de Steve, que arqueó la espalda de nuevo con un gemido muy fuerte.

"Tony", Steve pareció advertirle, pero Tony no se detuvo. Sólo dejó escapar un gruñido afirmativo en voz baja antes de que Steve bajara por su garganta. Tony lo tomó todo, levantándose cuando terminó de lamer la polla aún medio dura de Steve.

"Ahora estamos a mano", dijo Tony cuando estuvo frente a él.

Steve lo estaba besando de nuevo, así que la hora del desayuno parecía muy lejana. Tony continuó emborrachándose con la dulce ambrosía de los labios de Steve, y el deseo de complacerse el uno al otro pareció ser su único objetivo en ese momento.

_ _ _ _ _

Cuando ambos lograron poner una pausa a sus interminables ganas de complacerse mutuamente, un rato después Tony y Steve estaban caminando hacia el pueblo. Sus cuerpos no podían estar muy separados del otro, por lo que caminaban muy de cerca, rozándose. Afortunadamente, ellos habían decido salir de la cabaña y todavía era de mañana. El sol comenzaba a levantarse y se podía sentir el incremento de la temperatura. Aunque la proximidad de ambos al caminar podría decir lo contrario. 

"Este lugar es maravilloso", le dijo Tony admirando el paisaje. 

"Sí, es muy tranquilo", dijo Steve encantado. 

"Ayer, estuve pensando que podría vivir aquí", le comentó Tony suspirando. 

"No estaría mal, pero te veo instalando un laboratorio en algún punto", bromeó Steve. 

Tony se rio. "Sabes, yo también lo pensé", le dijo. "Al menos podríamos pasar algunos días de vacaciones. ¿Alguna vez te has ido de vacaciones?", Tony le preguntó con curiosidad. 

Steve se quedó pensativo. "No, la verdad es que no", respondió. "Creo que he estado en lugares nuevos para mí. Ciudades, países, pero por misiones, siempre por trabajo". 

"¿Minivacaciones entonces?", Tony preguntó sonriendo. 

Steve se echó a reír, "Perfecto". 

Llegaron al centro del pueblo y se dirigieron a una cafetería para desayunar. Fue como una mañana en el laboratorio, pero esta vez con una mejor vista. Como siempre, hablaron de todo un poco. Tony estaba sorprendido de lo cómodo que se sentía con Steve, y podía decir que él sentía lo mismo. Como si estar juntos fuese tan natural que no había razón para sentir incomodidad. Como si el destino extrañamente los hubiese llevado a ese día. 

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, salieron a dar un paseo por las calles. Era un pueblo bastante pequeño y tal vez como era domingo, no había mucha gente en los alrededores. Al caminar por una de las calles, notaron una vieja capilla que daba a una colina y decidieron subir. El pueblo estaba rodeado de flores y pastos verdes por todas partes, era realmente hermoso. Cuando llegaron a la capilla, vieron que estaba abierta y Steve le dijo a Tony para entrar. Había una señora encendiendo algunas velas y una pareja sentada en silencio. Steve fue inmediatamente a ver las pinturas en las paredes. Caminaba fascinado al ver las pinturas, mientras Tony lo veía a él con la misma fascinación.

"Te gusta dibujar", le dijo Tony.

"Me encanta, sí, pero tengo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo", Steve afirmó con nostalgia.

"Entiendo", dijo Tony con una media sonrisa.

"Las pinturas en las iglesias son muy significativas. Me parece increíble cómo pueden expresar los sentimientos, cómo son capturados. Devoción, amor, dolor, pérdida...", Steve le explicó mientras miraba una pintura pensativamente.

Tony vio la pintura y comprendió lo que Steve quería decir. Su corazón se apretó en su pecho de admiración por ese hombre extraordinario. Echó un vistazo a Steve que continuaba cautivado con la pintura y se fue a dar una vuelta. Mientras caminaba por un pasillo, su mente comenzó a meditar sobre todo lo que había vivido en tan pocas horas. Sabía que la ira le había hecho decir palabras muy hirientes a Steve, pero éstas sólo reflejaban el miedo a enfrentar una realidad que ahora podía reconocer. Imposible negar su atracción por Steve, pero había una conexión inexplicable que le hacía querer estar siempre a su lado. Incluso cuando estaba con Pepper, siempre la había sentido. Durante los 2 años que Steve estuvo ausente, llevó en sus bolsillos el teléfono que él le había dado para contactarlo. Era una forma de mantener a Steve cerca de él, siempre presente. Su distancia continuamente le había hecho sentir ese extraño vacío, y ahora al estar junto a él, podía sentirse completo.

"Espléndida", Steve estaba a su lado mirando la pintura frente a Tony.

Tony se giró para verlo. "¿Es un sacrilegio si trato de besarte dentro de la capilla?", dijo mirando sus labios.

Steve se rio con tanta fuerza que la señora de las velas se volvió para mirarlo con reproche. Tomó la mano de Tony y lo sacó de allí, llevándolo a un lado de la capilla para besarlo. Se besaron como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, con ansias, con pasión. Durante varios minutos entregaron deliberadamente sus alientos al otro hasta que sintieron la falta de aire.

"Creo que los alrededores de la capilla cuentan como igualmente sagrados", dijo Tony sonriendo. 

Steve se rio y Tony lo besó de nuevo. Amaba el sonido de su risa, pensó Tony complacido.

_ _ _ _ _

Poco después, volvieron a bajar al pueblo. Dentro de la tienda, Steve se encargó de comprar "comida de verdad", como le había dicho en broma a Tony. Compraron bolsas que mantenían el frío porque el calor del mediodía ya estaba dando todo de sí. A pocos metros para llegar a la cabaña, ambos estaban acalorados y sudando. Steve miró el lago y su rostro se iluminó por completo. 

"Necesito ir a darme una zambullida", dijo Steve emocionado, señalando con la cabeza hacia el lago. 

Tony sonrió y asintió. Ambos fueron al lago y colocaron las bolsas en la orilla. Steve vio que no había nadie alrededor, se desnudó y se metió al agua rápidamente. Tony lo miró recordando su sueño _. ¿Entonces por qué no te sumerges?_ Recordó las palabras de Pepper. En el sueño, tenía miedo y se sentía inseguro de entrar al lago. En la realidad, podía verse caminando hacia él, sumergiéndose, hacia donde estaba Steve. ¿Por qué había dicho Pepper que también estaba allí?, se preguntó Tony.

"Oye, ¿no vienes? La comida no puede soportar tanto con este calor", dijo Steve sonriendo.

Las palabras de Steve lo sacaron de su abstracción. Tony se quitó la ropa y se adentró en el lago. El agua estaba muy confortable, no demasiado fría ni demasiado caliente, perfecta para refrescarse. Dio un par de zambullidas y luego se fue acercando a Steve que tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Steve se veía genuinamente feliz, y Tony no pudo evitar sonreír con la misma satisfacción. Se acercó un poco más hasta estar muy cerca y Steve lo envolvió en sus brazos. Se besaron rozando sus labios suavemente y Tony colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Esta vez los besos fueron lentos, breves, íntimos. Besos en los que sus labios se deleitaban de la presencia del otro. Tony acarició el rostro de Steve y con el pulgar rozó sus labios enrojecidos. Steve cerró los ojos, y Tony comprendió la intensidad de lo que Steve estaba sintiendo. Él también podía sentirlo. No sabía cómo llegaron a ese momento, pero reconocía que debía estar allí con Steve.

"Me alegra que estés aquí", le dijo Tony cuando Steve abrió los ojos. Su corazón se sentía abrumado por una sensación que no podía describir.

Steve apoyó su frente contra la suya y suspiró profundamente, "A mí también".

_ _ _ _ _

En la cocina, Steve intentaba cocinar mientras lo interrumpían los besos de Tony. Le había dicho a Steve que le ayudaría, pero Tony realmente no estaba haciendo nada más que robarle besos en todo momento. 

"Huele a quemado", dijo Tony sin aliento. Había atacado a Steve con un otro beso.

"¡Por Dios, Tony!", Steve dijo preocupado acercándose a la cocina para remover la comida y bajar el fuego. "OK, no puedo cocinar contigo aquí. Me distraes y terminaremos comiendo ahumado", dijo sonriendo cuando se volvió para verlo.

Tony intentó poner cara de ofendido, pero la travesura en su rostro no lo dejó. "Me estás echando de mi propia cocina", dijo acercándose a Steve. "Pensé que te estaba ayudando", dijo inocentemente colocando sus labios muy cerca de los de Steve.

"No, no lo haces", dijo Steve en un susurro.

Tony lo estaba besando de nuevo y esta vez acarició el bulto en los pantalones de Steve haciéndole gemir. "Está bien, me voy a ver la tele", dijo separándose de repente, dejando a Steve jadeando.

Unos minutos más tarde, Steve terminó de cocinar y se dirigió a la sala.

"La comida está lista, ahora podemos... ¿Tony?", Steve preguntó cuándo vio que Tony no estaba sentado en el sofá a pesar de que la televisión estaba encendida.

"¿Tony?", Steve dijo tocando a la puerta del dormitorio.

"Puedes entrar", le respondió Tony.

"La comida ...", dijo Steve, pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio a Tony desnudo acostado en su cama.

Tony sonrió complacido ante la sorpresa y los ojos hambrientos de Steve. "Una vez me preguntaste si estaba seguro de no hacerte esperar tanto para darte algo que quieres", dijo Tony levantándose de la cama acercándose a Steve. Cuando estuvo frente a él, colocó sus manos debajo de su camisa para acariciarlo. Tras unos segundos, tomó la camisa y la alzó hasta quitársela. Steve lo miró con esos ojos penetrantes que poseían su alma, pero que también hacían que su cuerpo ardiera de pasión. "Esa vez fuimos interrumpidos", dijo Tony abriendo el botón del jean de Steve y bajando la cremallera. Steve comenzó a respirar por la boca con cada movimiento de Tony, y él fue descendiendo para bajar el jean y el bóxer a la vez. Cuando se levantó acariciando lentamente las musculosas piernas de Steve, pudo escuchar su gemido de placer cuando una de sus manos pasó rozando ligeramente su polla medio dura. Tony estaba frente a él, sus labios muy cerca de los de Steve. "No me dejaron responderte", dijo acariciando el pecho de Steve con sus manos. "Estoy seguro", dijo Tony con voz grave. "Estoy seguro de darte todo lo que quieras, Steve". Tony lo estaba besando y sintió cómo Steve lo abrazaba para acercarlo.

Tony entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello para acercarlo, y su lengua exigió entrada a esos labios que sellaban un beso sediento. Steve levantó una de las piernas de Tony para que sus erecciones se rozaran y ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo como si desearan lo mismo, como si sucumbieran a un mismo deseo. Steve tomó su otra pierna y lo levantó con increíble facilidad hasta que lo llevó a la cama. Allí continuaron besándose fogosamente y comenzaron a mover sus caderas para sentir aún más placer con la abrasadora fricción. Tony tomó las nalgas de Steve entre sus manos para apretarlas y acercarlo más a él. Sus gemidos resonaron en la habitación mientras seguían un ritmo que los deleitaba. De pronto, Steve se levantó hacia un lado para tomar la polla de Tony y darle una tortuosa jalada que le hizo clamar en éxtasis. Luego juntó sus pollas para frotarlas juntas y ambos se perdieron en la incesante fruición. El fluido de ambos sirvió para que la mano de Steve pudiera deslizarse alrededor de sus pollas. Las jaladas largas y lentas se aceleraron golpeando piel contra la piel. Tony se sintió impotente ante el toque vehemente de las manos de Steve. Los jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos que exigieron liberación. El calor entre ellos aumentó más y más hasta que ambos consiguieron rendirse ante el insaciable deseo.

_ _ _ _ _

Unos minutos después, se abrazaban mirándose a los ojos. Tony podía sentir las suaves caricias de Steve en su espalda mientras él le acariciaba el rostro.

"¿Era esto lo que tenías en mente ese día?", Tony preguntó con picardía.

"Tengo una lista", bromeó Steve y Tony rio ampliamente.

"Steve Rogers, Capitán América, quién debería inspirar patriotismo. ¿Quién iba a creerlo?", Tony dijo sonriendo. "Voy a tener que ocuparme de esa lista en detalle", dijo alzando una ceja.

"Te escuché ese día", dijo Steve mirándolo mientras se lamía el labio inferior.

"Creo que esperaba que lo hicieras", dijo Tony sin sorprenderse. "¿Te tocaste pensando en mí?", le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

"Sí", respondió Steve con un suspiro sonrojándose aún más.

"¿Solías tocarte pensando en mí?", Tony le preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior. Sólo habían pasado unos minutos, pero ya podía sentir su polla temblar de anticipación.

"Sí", respondió Steve sin aliento.

_ _ _ _ _


	9. Chapter 9

«Hola, Rhodey», dijo Tony con entusiasmo.

«¡Al fin respondes una llamada! Estaba empezando a preocuparme por esos mensajes tan cortos», dijo Rhodey un tanto molesto.

«Todo está bien, lo prometo», le explicó Tony alegremente.

“¿Estás borracho? Suenas demasiado feliz”, le preguntó Rhodey con incredulidad.

Tony se echó a reír. «Estoy bien, de verdad. Y no, no estoy borracho», le respondió Tony y escuchó la suave risa de Steve. «¿Cómo está todo por allá?».

Steve y Tony estaban en el porche de la cabaña viendo la puesta de sol sobre el lago. Steve estaba sentado con una cerveza en la mano mirando ahora a Tony, mientras él estaba de pie apoyado en una de las columnas.

“Bajo control. Steve está contigo, ¿No es así?”, Rhodey le preguntó.

«Sí, está aquí», le respondió Tony mirando a Steve.

“¿Pelearon? ¿De eso se trata todo esto?”, Rhodey le preguntó preocupado.

«Ya hicimos las paces», Tony respondió mordiéndose los labios mientras miraba a Steve.

Steve puso la cerveza en la mesita cerca de él y se levantó acercándose a Tony. En pocos pasos, estaba frente a él.

"¿Van a dejar de pelearse?", le preguntó Rhodey resoplando.

«Estamos bien ahora. Llegamos a un acuerdo», dijo Tony levantando la cara para mirar a Steve a los ojos.

Steve arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa en sus labios.

«¿Ah sí?», preguntó Rhodey asombrado.

«Sí, vamos a tratarnos bien. Haremos el amor, no la guerra», dijo Tony en broma con los ojos fijos en los labios de Steve.

Steve sonrió y se inclinó para besar su cuello. Tony cerró los ojos tratando de no hacer ningún ruido revelador en la conversación con Rhodey.

Rhodey se rio entendiendo la referencia. «Disfrútalo, pero les doy una semana y volverán a pelearse», dijo bromeando.

Tony también se rio. «Creo que ya sabes que estoy bien. Regresaremos mañana, nos vemos”, terminó de decir apresuradamente.

«Hasta mañana, Tony», respondió Rhodey riendo suavemente.

Tony tomó la cara de Steve y lo estaba besando. Tras un instante, Steve se separó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

«Entonces, ¿tenemos un acuerdo?», dijo Steve en voz baja.

“Lo tenemos. Anoche te hice firmarlo mientras dormías”, respondió Tony chupando el labio inferior de Steve.

«¿Qué firmé?», preguntó Steve.

"Básicamente, vamos a follar después de cada pelea que tengamos", dijo Tony con voz ronca besándolo.

Steve gimió ante los hambrientos movimientos de la lengua de Tony. Nació para besarlo, pensó Tony.

«Ah, sexo de reconciliación. Me parece un buen trato», dijo Steve sin aliento.

"Pensé que eras demasiado anticuado para conocer el término", bromeó Tony.

"¿Estás tratando de comenzar una pelea?", Steve le preguntó riendo suavemente.

"Tal vez, ¿está funcionando?", respondió Tony con una sonrisa traviesa.

Steve lo estaba besando de nuevo, y Tony se separó para seguir bromeando. “No, en serio. ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? ¿110? ¿120?”, Tony le preguntó sonriendo.

"Shh calla", dijo Steve besando la réplica de Tony que sólo gimió en acuerdo.

_ _ _ _ _

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para regresar al complejo. Sin embargo, fue muy difícil para ambos intentar salir de la cabaña. Decidieron tomar un baño juntos, y eso tomó más tiempo del que debía. Decidieron vestirse juntos, y eso también fue una mala idea. Cuando se dieron cuenta, una buena parte de la mañana había pasado hasta que lograron subir al auto y regresar. A primera hora de la tarde, estaban llegando al complejo.

"¡Bienvenidos!", dijo Bruce sonriendo cuando vio a Steve y Tony salir del auto en la puerta del complejo.

"Hola Bruce", respondió Steve sonriendo también.

"Banner, ¿a dónde vas?", Tony le preguntó.

“Necesito ir a la ciudad. ¿Todo bien?”, preguntó mirando a Tony preocupado.

"Todo bien, amigo. Todo bien", respondió Tony sonriendo y mirando a Steve, que se sonrojó un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Bruce miró a Steve. "Buen trabajo, Steve", dijo en broma y Steve se sonrojó aún más.

Bruce se despidió de ellos y Tony y Steve entraron al complejo. En el pasillo, se dieron cuenta de que tendrían que separarse por primera vez después de esos 2 días en que no hicieron nada más que estar uno encima del otro. Se detuvieron por un momento mirándose, y entendiendo con la mirada de sus ojos que ambos pensaban lo mismo.

"Iré al laboratorio", dijo Tony.

"Iré con Nat para ponerme al día", respondió Steve asintiendo.

"Te veo en un rato", dijo Tony.

"Sí", Steve lo miró fijamente.

"No me extrañes", Tony bromeó.

"Lo haré", respondió Steve sonriendo. Tony le devolvió la sonrisa y se dio la vuelta.

Tony no podía creer lo tonto que se sentía por tener que distanciarse de Steve. _Perdido_ , estaba completamente perdido, pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras iba al laboratorio. 

_ _ _ _ _

Tony entró en su laboratorio y un pensamiento lo tomó por sorpresa, le gustaba volver a casa. Esta vez la palabra no sonaba lejana, era su _hogar_. Inmediatamente, otro pensamiento también lo invadió. Debía terminar el proyecto de reciclaje porque también tenía ese otro proyecto en mente. Sólo faltaban algunos detalles, por lo que pensó en la chica de la conferencia. Sería genial si ella se encargara de la implementación, especialmente si tenía experiencia. De esa manera, él no tendría que ocuparse del protocolo de iniciación.

"FRIDAY, necesito contactar a esa chica del día de la conferencia. Con la que hablé del proyecto de reciclaje. Localízala y me avisas", dijo Tony mientras miraba una de las pantallas.

"Por supuesto, señor. Y bienvenido a su laboratorio", respondió FRIDAY.

"Gracias, querida", respondió Tony a la IA.

En ese momento, Rhodey entró al laboratorio.

"Pero si es el mismísimo Tony Stark", dijo Rhodey bromeando. Se acercó a Tony y le dio un abrazo. "Por esa tonta sonrisa en tu cara veo que todo está realmente bien", dijo rodando los ojos.

"Sé que me extrañaste mucho", dijo Tony sonriendo.

"La verdad es que lo hice", afirmó Rhodey sonriendo también. "Entonces, hiciste las paces con Steve", le dijo señalando la cita de la palabra _paces_ con sus dedos.

Tony se rio. "Sí, no volveremos a pelear y si lo hacemos, tenemos una manera bastante satisfactoria de arreglar las cosas. Lo que me deja pensando que esas peleas serán muy útiles", respondió Tony asintiendo.

Rhodey se echó a reír. "Bueno, era eso o que un día ustedes se hicieran pedazos el uno al otro", dijo explicándole. "Preferiblemente lo primero".

"Señor, Sarah Mckhan está al teléfono, ¿quiere que le comunique?", FRIDAY preguntó.

"Sí, por favor", respondió Tony.

"Hola, señor Stark", se escuchó la voz de Sarah.

"Oye, ya me siento bastante viejo, llámame Tony. Dime que no estás ocupada para ayudarme con mi proyecto", dijo Tony mientras miraba una de sus pantallas.

Sarah se rio suavemente. "Bueno, ayer recibí algunas asignaciones, pero creo que podría sacar algo de tiempo", respondió dudando un poco.

"Escucho eso como un sí. ¿Qué tal una reunión mañana aquí en mi laboratorio?", Tony le preguntó.

"Guau, eso sería muy pronto, pero estaré allí", respondió Sarah con firmeza.

"Estupendo, mañana a las 9 am. Alguien te recogerá, no te preocupes por el resto", le dijo Tony enfocándose en una tarea en la pantalla.

"Perfecto, gracias por contar conmigo. Espero con ansias nuestra reunión", respondió Sarah.

"OK, nos vemos mañana", dijo Tony medio ausente y concentrado en la pantalla.

"Adiós, Tony", dijo Sarah.

"Claramente, te veo perder la primera pelea", dijo Rhodey sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Cómo?", Tony preguntó dándose la vuelta.

"Nada, amigo", respondió Rhodey con una media sonrisa. Tony pareció no haberlo escuchado. "Cenamos todos juntos, ¿qué te parece?", Rhodey le preguntó.

"Sí, seguro", respondió Tony enfocándose nuevamente en la pantalla.

_ _ _ _ _

Las horas pasaron volando y Tony no lo notó. Había estado tan concentrado que perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que el rugido de su estómago le dijo que tenía hambre. Decidió ir a su habitación, se duchó y luego bajó para ver qué comerían. Mientras estaba en el ascensor, Tony se dio cuenta de que sólo había almorzado con Steve, y ahora también necesitaba saber dónde estaba. Aparentemente, también tenía hambre de esos labios carnosos. Cuando se abrió el ascensor, Tony se encontró con Bruce en el pasillo.

"Oye, sabes, necesito tu ayuda con algo", Bruce le comentó cuando lo vio.

"Lo que necesites, amigo", dijo Tony asintiendo. A veces se sentía extraño escuchar a Banner en el cuerpo de Hulk. Pero Tony sabía que Bruce estaba muy feliz con lo que habían logrado.

"Gracias. Te lo explicaré más tarde", sonrió Bruce. "Creo que Nat ordenó algo de comer".

Cuando entraron al comedor, Natasha y Rhodey estaban de pie alrededor de la mesa hablando entretenidamente. Steve no estaba allí, fue lo primero que notó Tony.

"Bienvenido, Stark", dijo Natasha con una sonrisa.

"Romanoff", dijo Tony sonriendo también.

"En 15 minutos tendremos comida tailandesa, así que propongo un brindis por el regreso de nuestro amigo a casa", dijo Rhodey yendo a la cocina por unas cervezas.

"Me fui 2 días, cualquier excusa es buena para celebrar", protestó Tony sonriendo.

"Una pequeña luna de miel, eso lo sabemos", dijo Natasha bromeando y la suave risa de Bruce se escuchó mientras miraba su teléfono con atención.

"Sabía que serías la peor de todos", Tony sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Esto es sólo el comienzo", dijo Natasha alzando una ceja.

"Bien, aquí tienen", dijo Rhodey entregándoles una cerveza a cada uno. "¿Hace más calor o sólo soy yo?", Rhodey les preguntó.

"Ahora hará más calor", dijo Natasha bebiendo de su cerveza mientras veía a Steve entrar al comedor.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento cuando miró a Steve. Debió haber estado en el gimnasio, y ahora estaba todo duchado, fresco, _perfecto_ , pensó Tony. Steve inmediatamente sonrió complacido de verlo y el corazón de Tony dio un vuelco como si hubiera pasado años sin verlo. Steve se acercó a Tony y tomó la cerveza que tenía en la mano para beber un poco.

"¿Que vamos a comer?", le preguntó a Natasha.

"Él, a ti. El resto tailandesa", respondió Nat y Bruce esta vez se rio sin esconderse.

"Los odio a todos," dijo Tony sonriendo y tomando la cerveza de nuevo de la mano de Steve. Esos ojos lo miraron con adoración y si no fuera porque estaba jugando hacerse el fuerte, Tony realmente quería comerse a Steve entero en ese instante. Unos segundos después, Tony agradeció a Dios porque el timbre sonó con el repartidor. Al menos ahora había algo en lo que centrarse que no fuesen los labios de Steve. Rhodey fue por la comida.

"¿Entretenido en el laboratorio?", Steve le preguntó a Tony sonriendo.

"Lo estaba", respondió Tony mirándolo intensamente, y Steve se lamió el labio inferior. Necesitaba concentrarse en la cena, pensó Tony.

Rhodey llegó con la comida y todos se sentaron a la mesa. Steve se sentó junto a Tony, y él deseó que no lo hubiese hecho. Cada roce de su piel despertaba recuerdos demasiado cercanos y lo distraían de concentrarse en comer. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos de intensa focalización, Tony logró comer en calma. Durante la comida hablaron de los nuevos tratados y sobre los proyectos que tenían en mente. Igualmente siguieron bromeando con Steve y Tony, y como siempre pasaba cuando estaban juntos, recordaron algunos momentos del pasado. Cuando terminaron de comer, decidieron ver televisión.

En la sala de estar, Steve se sentó y le indicó a Tony que se sentara a su lado en el sofá. Ni siquiera por un segundo Tony se detuvo a pensar en los chistes que seguirían y se sentó a su lado. Natasha se sentó junto a Tony y le guiñó un ojo. Tony no podía entender cómo todos estaban tan poco sorprendidos por esta nueva situación. Como si fuera algo que ya sabían, mucho antes que Tony, iba a suceder. Y a pesar de que él reconocía que Natasha sería la primera en saberlo, estaba sorprendido de que Rhodey y Bruce también pensaran que ellos pudiesen terminar juntos. Aparentemente, lo conocían bastante bien. Amigos muy bromistas, pero amigos, Tony sonrió. De pronto, Tony sintió cómo Steve le tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y le acarició mientras miraba la televisión. Tony se giró para verlo y Steve le sonrió cariñosamente. Tony respondió a su toque y se volvió para seguir viendo la televisión pensando en lo extraña que podía ser la vida. Hoy estaba allí sintiéndose amado, no sólo por un hombre extraordinario al que admiraba intensamente, sino también por sus amigos. La vida se había vuelto demasiado grande en tan poco tiempo. Y aunque, pensando en Pepper, parecía injusto que pudiera sentirse tan feliz y completo de nuevo. Sabía que ella lo entendía y quería que fuera feliz. Pepper querría que su corazón continuara latiendo abrumado como lo hacía en ese momento. Envuelto en una sensación de calma que podría traducirse en una alegría sublime.

_ _ _ _ _

"Dios, no puedo esperar otra semana para ver el próximo capítulo", dijo Rhodey con entusiasmo.

"Lo más probable es que lo maten", Natasha dijo convencida.

"Si eso sucede, juro que dejaré de verla", dijo Bruce consternado.

"No creo que eso suceda, o al menos espero que no", añadió Steve dudando.

"Lo siento, pero estoy con Romanoff", dijo Tony señalando a Natasha.

"OK, eso es todo por hoy. Okoye dijo que se conectaría un poco más tarde a la reunión", dijo Natasha levantándose y saliendo de la sala. "Compórtense chicos".

Rhodey sonrió y dijo que él también se iba a dormir, luego Bruce lo siguió. En el momento en que Bruce salió de la sala, Tony se volvió para ver a Steve, que ya lo estaba tomando del cuello para besarlo. Tony gimió de placer en el instante en que volvió a probar esos labios. Y como si coordinaran un baile que ambos conocían, Steve lo tomó por la cintura al mismo tiempo que Tony se movió para sentarse en su regazo. Continuaron besándose fervientemente hasta que ambos necesitaron respirar.

"Te extrañé", dijo Tony con sus labios muy cerca de los de Steve.

"Yo también", le dijo Steve y lo besó de nuevo. En un sólo movimiento, Steve se levantó con Tony en su regazo y continuaron besándose.

"Súper soldado, ¿me llevas a cuestas?", Tony sonrió con picardía mientras se mantenía con las piernas alrededor de Steve. "¿Conocías mis fantasías también?", le dijo a Steve mordiendo su labio inferior.

Steve gimió. "Se siente bien llevarte así", le dijo Steve apretando sus nalgas.

"Te necesito," Tony lo besó hambriento mientras Steve se dirigía al elevador.

Steve llamó como pudo al ascensor mientras ambos seguían inmersos en robarse el aliento.

"FRIDAY, mi habitación", dijo Tony apartándose del beso sólo un momento para decirle a la IA a dónde llevarlos.

"Sí, señor", respondió la IA. 

_ _ _ _ _

A la mañana siguiente, Tony estaba en el laboratorio revisando el reactor de su traje, pensando en algunas mejoras que quería hacer. Poco después, FRIDAY le dijo que la chica de la convención había llegado. Le dijo a la IA que le indicara cómo llegar a su laboratorio.

"Hola Tony, ¿cómo estás?", Sarah dijo sonriendo desde la puerta del laboratorio.

"Genial, ¿y tú?", Tony respondió levantándose de su escritorio y acercándose. "Gracias por venir", le indicó que entrara y tomara asiento.

"Bueno, no puedo estar mejor si el propio Tony Stark me dice que lo ayude en un proyecto", dijo Sarah muy satisfecha.

Tony sonrió e inmediatamente se dirigió al tema en cuestión. Le explicó sobre las pocas cosas que faltaban en el proyecto y el tiempo que estimaba para que todo estuviese listo. Estuvo bastante sorprendido de lo rápido que ella entendió todo y le emocionó pensar que eso significaba que podrían ejecutarlo muy pronto.

"Bien, entonces ¿sería una prensa hidráulica forjada en caliente o en frío?", Sarah preguntó desde la mesa mirando los planos en la pantalla.

"No me hables sucio", dijo Tony bromeando y Sarah se rio. "Te enviaré los dos diseños, aunque para mí tendría que ser en caliente", explicó Tony desde su escritorio.

Tras un instante, Steve estaba en la puerta con dos tazas de café, cumpliendo su ritual matutino como de costumbre.

"Buenos días", dijo Steve dirigiéndose al escritorio. Tony estaba concentrado en una de las pantallas.

"Buenos días, Capitán", dijo Sarah amablemente desde la mesa y vio a Steve poner la taza de café sobre el escritorio de Tony.

"Buenos...", Tony iba a decir _buenos días_ cuando sintió la mano de Steve en su cuello para levantar su rostro y robarle un beso. "Días", Tony terminó de decir con los ojos cerrados. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver la cara de satisfacción de Steve por haberlo sorprendido.

"¿Me necesitas?", Steve le preguntó mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

"Sí", dijo Tony sin pensar, pero luego rectificó aclarándose la garganta. "Eh, no. Recuerdas a.…" Tony no podía recordar su nombre.

"Sarah", Steve le ayudó.

"Sí, ella me está ayudando con el proyecto. Pero avíseme cuando tengamos la reunión", le dijo Tony volviendo en sí.

"Por supuesto", respondió Steve con una sonrisa.

Tony vio cómo Steve asintió con la cabeza a Sarah, y no pudo dejar de mirarlo hasta que salió del laboratorio. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Un Steve celoso definitivamente sería su absoluta perdición. Y maldición, qué _bien_ se sentía.

Sarah se aclaró la garganta. "Caliente sería mejor. Pienso lo mismo", parecía algo impresionada, pero trató de ocultarlo bastante bien cuando habló.

Tony se volvió para mirarla. "Sí, eso es lo que pensé", dijo asintiendo.

Después de unos minutos, todo volvió a la normalidad y ambos pudieron concentrarse nuevamente en el proyecto. 

_ _ _ _ _

"No te puedes mover", dijo Tony con voz grave al oído de Steve. "Es una orden, soldado", le dio un beso en el cuello.

Steve estaba desnudo, de rodillas sobre la cama, con los brazos apoyados sobre el colchón. Tony fue moviéndose detrás de él acariciando cada músculo de su cuerpo con sus manos. Continuó probando la piel de Steve con sus labios mientras le escuchaba respirar ansiosamente. Tony se colocó entre las piernas de Steve y besó sus nalgas sólo para luego probarlas con pequeños mordiscos que le hicieron jadear. Abrió las piernas de Steve, separándolas más y revelando su entrada. Tony comenzó a darle besos alrededor hasta que su lengua rozó ligeramente su entrada y vio a Steve jadear mientras sus manos apretaban las sábanas. Cuando Tony comenzó a lamerlo, escuchó extasiado los gemidos vehementes y fogosos de Steve. Tony siguió jugando con su lengua para humedecer la entrada de Steve, y sus repentinos jadeos y suspiros llenaron el silencio de la habitación. Podía sentir los músculos de Steve temblar mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro de él, aflojando su entrada con cada empuje. La excitación de Steve se podía sentir en todo su cuerpo, pero su respiración irregular y esos gemidos guturales se apoderaban del éxtasis de Tony. Comenzó a lamer con su lengua el perineo de Steve a intervalos con su agujero. Luego, deslizó medio dedo en la entrada de Steve y acarició las paredes sensibles, todo mientras le lamía incesantemente.

"Oh, Dios", gritó Steve con un gemido desesperado.

Tony empujó su lengua con brusquedad dentro de él e introdujo todo el dedo. La otra mano que estaba acariciando su perineo la extendió para agarrar la polla de Steve dándole una fuerte jalada. Steve arqueó la espalda jadeando ruidosamente, gimiendo y empujando contra las atenciones de Tony. Él continuó aflojando y humedeciendo su entrada sintiendo una gran satisfacción al ver y sentir a Steve tan afectado y abrumado por el placer que le brindaba. Tony se apartó para acariciar la entrada de Steve con dos dedos humedecidos con lubricante. Observó cómo su agujero temblaba mientras giraba sus dedos contra él, comenzó a acariciarlo y masajearlo hasta que un golpe afortunado descubrió el punto sensible.

"Tony", Steve gimió su nombre, profundo y gutural.

Tony se dio cuenta de que su polla estaba goteando libremente. Pero quería tanto complacer a Steve que se prometió a sí mismo un placer tardío que valdría la pena. Tony besó su suave agujero humedecido, tocándolo al mismo tiempo, apretando suavemente contra él. Steve volvía a sus dedos con cada respiración, gimiendo con cada empuje.

"Por favor, Tony", dijo Steve desesperadamente.

"¿Por favor qué?", Tony sonrió perversamente, esta vez empujándolo sólo con la lengua. Steve prácticamente se quejó, su cuerpo temblaba.

"Fóllame", resopló Steve.

Tony sonrió, y mientras aún mantenía abierto el agujero de Steve con los dedos, introdujo su lengua dando lamidas superficiales al interior, haciéndole jadear aún más. Poco después, Tony se apartó lentamente y se alineó para presionar la cabeza de su miembro contra la entrada de Steve. Steve gritó de placer cuando Tony empujó más y más, llenándolo. Sintió que Steve temblaba mientras se retiraba lentamente hasta que sólo la cabeza de su polla quedó atrapada en su borde. Primero empujó lentamente, para luego hacer que Steve lo sintiera completo cuando embistió implacablemente contra él. Lo hizo una y otra vez, acelerando a un ritmo delicioso que los hacía gemir sin restricciones.

"Tony", dijo Steve sollozando, con la espalda arqueada y la cabeza hacia atrás. "Tony, oh Dios", jadeó, mientras los gemidos y gruñidos continuaban mezclándose en una melodía que complacía los oídos de Tony.

"Te tengo, Steve", dijo Tony sin aliento. Sabía que estaba tocando la próstata de Steve, por lo que centró sus esfuerzos en golpear ese lugar una y otra vez. La fuerza y el fervor del orgasmo de Steve no lo tomaron por sorpresa cuando comenzó. Tony simplemente acarició la polla de Steve hasta que se estremeció y tembló contra él. Esto llevó a Tony a un frenesí sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Empujó nuevamente sobre el borde de su orgasmo, hasta que un último empuje lo llevó a la cima del placer.

_ _ _ _ _

Unos segundos después, Tony estaba a su lado acariciando la espalda de Steve. Todavía estaba boca abajo sobre el colchón, pero miraba a Tony con una sonrisa de extrema satisfacción.

"¿Se podría decir que tachamos eso de la lista?", preguntó Tony levantando una ceja.

"No, aún no lo consideraría", dijo Steve sonriendo.

"Oh, entonces necesitas más pruebas. Bien, nunca podría oponerme a una investigación", dijo Tony con un tono serio, pero sonriendo muy complacido.

Steve se rio suavemente y se acercó a él para besarlo. Tony suspiró y lo miró profundamente.

"Steve Rogers. ¿Sabes que has sido una presencia constante en mi vida desde que era un niño?", dijo Tony sonriendo. "Y, por supuesto, en ese momento te odiaba un poco por ser el hombre perfecto ante los ojos de mi padre". Lo miró fijamente. "Pero ahora le entiendo", dijo Tony sonriendo ampliamente.

"No soy perfecto, Tony. Lo sabes", dijo Steve mirando hacia abajo avergonzado.

"Eres un gran hombre, Steve", le dijo Tony con énfasis. "Con tu invencible integridad y tus principios incorruptibles", le dijo bromeando y vio la sonrisa tímida de Steve. "Eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido en mi vida", añadió sinceramente.

"Amor", dijo Steve levantando la vista para mirar a Tony con ojos amorosos y acariciarle el rostro.

Tony cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan bien que Steve lo llamase _Amor_ , pensó. Pepper y él solían llamarse así, pero Steve lo decía con tanta devoción. Hacía que su corazón se sintiera repleto de una calidez cautivadora. "Dilo de nuevo", dijo Tony con un suspiro.

"Amor", dijo Steve muy cerca de sus labios y luego lo besó. "Amor", besó su rostro. "Amor", besó su cuello. "Amor", besándolo de nuevo.

Tony suspiró cada vez que escuchó a Steve decirlo. _¿Cómo puedo sentirme tan tranquilo?_ Una agradable calma invadía su alma como si la voz de Steve fuese un mantra que lo hipnotizaba y lo hacía sentir vivo. El sonido de su voz le decía que el mundo estaba allí nuevamente, y que todo estaba en paz. Tony abrió los ojos y Steve lo miraba con tanto amor.

"Te amo", dijo Tony mirándolo fijamente. "Estoy enamorado de ti, Steve Rogers", lo tomó por el cuello. " _Tú_ , te amo", y lo besó tratando de mostrarle todas esas emociones que hechizaban su alma y lo habían devuelto a la vida.

\- - - - -


	10. Chapter 10

"Felicitaciones a todos lo que se reunieron en tan poco tiempo para poner en marcha este proyecto. Pero sobre todo, al genio y creador de un mundo mejor con sus inventos, Tony Stark", dijo el gobernador.

Se escucharon aplausos y vítores en toda la sala. El equipo acompañaba a Tony en una celebración por la puesta en marcha del proyecto de reciclaje. En la búsqueda de un mundo mejor, el gobierno estuvo interesado en implementar los diseños de Tony de plantas de reciclaje en todas las industrias del país. Si tenían que comenzar de nuevo, reconstruir el mundo, nada mejor que comenzar a hacer las cosas de la manera correcta desde el principio. Y Tony no podía sentirse más feliz, fue un propósito que le había tomado bastante tiempo, pero finalmente lo había logrado. Entre sus ideales, siempre había pensado que cualquier proceso podía hacerse de la manera más eficiente, por eso le interesaba tanto el tema del reciclaje. Después del proyecto de energía limpia que implantó en su torre, el mundo no se había detenido y él tampoco. Sin embargo, en este nuevo mundo había esperanza, y esta vez pudo lograr otra de sus metas. 

"Felicidades, Amor", le susurró Steve al oído. Estaban en la recepción esperando a los otros que habían ido por bebidas. 

Tony se volvió para mirarlo y la sonrisa de orgullo de Steve lo cautivó. "Te mereces el 1% del crédito, por los cafés", bromeó Tony. 

Steve se río a carcajadas, "Guao, no sé si me siento halagado o decepcionado". 

"Bien, 2%", dijo Tony dudando un poco. 

Steve seguía riéndose y Tony pensó una vez más como le encantaba hacerle reír. En ese momento Rhodey se les acercó con sus bebidas. 

"No me digas, él ya te dijo el porcentaje de mérito que tienes", Rhodey le dijo sonriendo a Steve. 

"2%, ¡por los cafés!", Steve exclamó. 

"Amigo, al menos te dio algo. Una vez le di algunas ideas muy buenas para el traje de War Machine. Y, sin embargo, ¡es exclusivamente el diseño de Tony Stark!", Rhodey dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos como si el nombre fuera una señal. 

Tony se rio suavemente encantado de verlos discutir sobre él. Poco después, Natasha, Bruce y Thor, que había venido para la celebración, se acercaron. Había otra mujer con ellos, pero Tony no recordaba haberla conocido antes.

"Felicitaciones, Stark. Debo presentarte a Valkyrie", dijo Thor sonriendo. 

"Un placer conocerlo, Sr. Stark", dijo Valkyrie estrechándole la mano. 

"Gracias, Point Break. Por favor, llámame Tony. Mucho gusto", Tony le sonrió a Valkyrie y le estrechó la mano.

"Felicitaciones, Tony, lo lograste", dijo Sarah acercándose al grupo.

"No, por favor, gracias por ayudarme. Y al equipo también", Tony levantó la mano para saludar a un grupo de ingenieros reunidos cerca de ellos.

"Fue un placer ayudarte. Estoy a tu servicio para cualquier otro proyecto que tengas en mente", dijo Sarah entusiasmada. 

"Lo tendré en cuenta", Tony le sonrió. 

"Tony, hijo, te agradecemos por lo que has hecho por la ciudad, por el país", dijo el gobernador acercándose. "Bueno, debo aprovechar la oportunidad para agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por la ayuda constante. Espero verlos a todos en el homenaje el viernes". 

"Estaremos allí", dijo Rhodey al gobernador. 

En dos días se haría un homenaje en el centro de la ciudad para honrar la memoria de las personas que el mundo perdió. Había pasado un año desde la desaparición de la mitad de la humanidad. Tony no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en el corazón. 

Tony sintió la mano de Steve acariciarlo en la espalda. "¿Estás bien?", le preguntó en voz baja. 

Tony le dio una media sonrisa. "Tengo hambre", dijo evitando el tema. Steve lo miró a sabiendas y asintió. "Veamos qué hay de bueno en el menú", dijo Tony señalando la comida. 

"Claro", Steve sonrió. "¿Qué tal si comemos algo?", preguntó Steve al resto y todos fueron a las mesas.

_ _ _ _ _

Tony se despertó y Steve no estaba en la cama con él. Debe haber ido al gimnasio, pensó. Bajó a la cocina a buscar café, pero notó que era extraño que nadie hubiese preparado café todavía. Puso la cafetera y se dirigió al comedor. Nadie desayunando. Si lo pensaba bien, el complejo estaba muy silencioso, y eso era raro. Iría a buscar a Steve al gimnasio y aún mejor si lo encontraba en la sauna, pensó sonriendo. Caminó hacia el gimnasio, pero también estaba vacío. 

"FRIDAY, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están todos?", le preguntó a la IA. 

"No hay nadie aquí, Tony", respondió la voz de Ultron. 

"¿FRIDAY? ¿Eso es una broma? Porque es bastante pesada”, dijo Tony mirando a su alrededor.

"Oh querido", dijo Ultron riendo.

"¿FRIDAY?", Tony habló esta vez con un poco más de desesperación.

"¿Me extrañaste?", preguntó Ultron burlonamente.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?", Tony levantó la voz. "¿Dónde está FRIDAY?", preguntó comenzando a enojarse. 

"¿Qué pasa, Tony, tienes miedo de estar solo?", preguntó Ultron riendo de nuevo. "Sólo somos mi amigo y yo para hacerte compañía". 

_¿Dónde demonios estaban todos?_ Tony comenzó a correr por los pasillos del complejo y no encontró a nadie. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, no, tal vez estaba soñando y necesitaba despertarse. Fue a la puerta del complejo y cuando la abrió, un silencio aplastante le erizó la piel. _Tengo que despertar, tengo que despertar_ , se dijo Tony una y otra vez. Corrió a su laboratorio. Necesitaba comprobar lo que estaba sucediendo. Ultron no podía estar allí de nuevo.

"Vamos Tony, no seas tan grosero. ¿Por qué no saludas a mi nuevo amigo?", dijo la voz de Ultron sonando en todo el recinto.

Tony llegó al laboratorio y todas las pantallas estaban apagadas. Su celular en el escritorio no funcionaba. Trató de encender las computadoras, pero nada parecía funcionar. 

"Stark", dijo una voz demasiado familiar. Tony se dio la vuelta y Thanos estaba justo detrás de él. No tuvo tiempo de tocar su reactor cuando Thanos lo golpeó contra el escritorio. El dolor se sintió real. ¿Cómo podía estar soñando si el dolor se sentía tan real?, pensó tirado en el suelo. Tocó su reactor dos veces, tres veces, pero las nanopartículas no lo cubrían. 

"No funcionará, Stark", dijo Thanos mostrándole el guante con todas las gemas mientras apretaba el puño. "Eres el único que falta y la tierra finalmente se habrá ido". 

"Tony. Tony despierta", se podía escuchar la voz de Steve a lo lejos. 

Tony abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de su traje. Podía sentir el temblor de todo su cuerpo y como respiraba con dificultad. De pronto, enfocó su visión y pudo ver a Steve a su lado muy consternado. Se tocó el pecho y el traje desapareció. Estaba acostado en su cama. 

"Oye, ¿estás bien?", dijo Steve preocupado tocando su rostro. 

Tony se sentó con la ayuda de Steve. Sintió que su cuerpo seguía temblando de pies a cabeza mientras los latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos. Steve le acarició el cuello y la mano tratando de consolarlo. 

"Tuviste una pesadilla", dijo Steve suavemente.

"Sí. Tocaba el reactor para ponerme el traje, pero no funcionaba", dijo Tony, recuperando un poco el aliento.

"Te vi moverte inquieto. Traté de despertarte, pero el traje te cubrió. Intenté anular el comando, pero tampoco funcionó", le explicó Steve preocupado. 

Tony lo abrazó y Steve lo envolvió en sus brazos.

"Todo está bien, Amor", le susurró Steve al oído. 

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos hasta que Steve los acostó nuevamente en la cama. Tony lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza. 

"¿Quieres hablar?", preguntó Steve.

"No", dijo Tony en voz baja. 

"Está bien", dijo Steve acariciando su espalda.

_ _ _ _ _

Pasaron unas horas y el sonido de una alarma despertó a Tony. Steve la apagó y se volvió para verlo.

"Buenos días. ¿Descansaste?", dijo Steve acariciando su rostro. 

"Un poco sí", respondió Tony cerrando los ojos y enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de Steve. "No quiero ir. No tenemos que ir". 

"Eh, todo estará bien. Lo prometo", dijo Steve en voz baja. 

"No iré", dijo Tony con firmeza.

"Vamos, Amor. Tienes que ir", dijo Steve suavemente.

"Te necesito", le dijo Tony.

"Bueno, yo estaré allí", respondió Steve sonriendo. 

"Después volverás a mí", explicó Tony como si ese fuera el punto. 

"Tony, debemos ir", dijo Steve suspirando. 

Tony suspiró profundamente. Después de unos minutos, respondió. "OK."

Steve levantó la cabeza de Tony. "Vamos a la ducha", dijo acariciándole la barbilla y Tony asintió.

En el baño, Tony abrió la ducha y se metió bajo el agua apoyando ambas manos contra la pared. Inmediatamente sintió a Steve masajear su espalda para relajarlo. Un año desde que todos habían desaparecido, pensó. El dolor había disminuido, pero todavía estaba allí. _Te echaré de menos toda mi vida, ¿no es así?_ Nuevamente, los recuerdos de sus otros seres queridos también le vinieron a la mente _. Happy, mi fiel compañero. Peter, te había prometido una vida mejor._ Tony suspiró profundamente. _¿Por qué era tan doloroso ese día? ¿Por qué parecía que todo se repetía y revivía con la misma intensidad?_ Las lágrimas se camuflaron con el agua que cubría su rostro, pero su cuerpo se sentía débil. Tony sintió a Steve abrazarlo por la espalda, entonces él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó sobre su hombro.

"¿Cuándo terminará, Amor? ¿Cuándo dejará de doler?", dijo Tony sintiendo las lágrimas correr por su rostro. 

"No lo hará. Tiene que convertirse en parte de nosotros", dijo Steve con tristeza. 

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, hasta que Tony se dio la vuelta. "Los extrañas", le dijo Tony con tristeza. 

"Sí," Steve lo miró y reflejaba en sus ojos el mismo dolor por la pérdida que Tony sentía. 

"¿Cómo puedes seguir adelante?", dijo Tony acariciando su rostro. 

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo", Steve le dio una media sonrisa.

"Te admiro. ¿Te lo he dicho?", Tony le dijo mirándolo con ojos amorosos.

"Sí", Steve sonrió mirando hacia abajo.

"Te amo", Tony tomó su rostro para besarlo suavemente.

Steve suspiro. "Amarte me hace seguir adelante", dijo apoyando su frente en la de Tony.

"Amor", Tony lo besó de nuevo.

Continuaron abrazándose durante unos minutos, hasta que ambos supieron que tenían que salir de ese nido de confort y enfrentar una realidad que juntos parecía menos dolorosa.

"Me siento tan débil", dijo Tony con un suspiro. 

"Ven aquí. Te ayudo", Steve sonrió tomando la esponja para bañarlo, y Tony no pudo evitar reír suavemente.

_ _ _ _ _

"El mundo en la tierra y en el universo cambió en un instante un día como hoy. El dolor, es como una llama que arde en nuestros corazones y que en este momento sentimos nos duele profundamente, nos deja sin aliento. Nuestra familia, parejas, amigos, colegas, compañeros de clase, vecinos, todas y cada una de las personas que alguna vez tocaron nuestras vidas. Nunca los olvidaremos. Nunca se apartarán de nuestro lado, y honraremos sus recuerdos, sus presencias y legados en este mundo. Sin embargo, la vida debe continuar. Podemos seguir adelante. Si lo imposible se hizo realidad un día, entonces sabemos que no puede haber límites para nuestra imaginación. Debemos continuar, vale la pena vivir. Un día, no muy lejano, esa llama en nuestros corazones no se extinguirá. Pero aprenderemos a vivir con ella y comprenderemos su propósito. Llenar nuestros corazones de calidez, mantenernos vivos. Los amaremos hasta la eternidad. Viviremos para honrar sus vidas y las nuestras. Nos merecemos vivir plenamente. Se lo debemos a ellos y a la maravillosa manifestación que es la Vida". 

En el centro de la ciudad, cientos de personas se reunieron para el homenaje. El gobernador había puesto una plataforma desde donde varias personas compartirían algunas palabras sobre ese día. Explicó que todas las ciudades del país se habían comprometido a colocar muros con los nombres de todas las personas que habían perdido. Era una forma de honrar sus presencias con ellos. Luego, dio paso a Steve, a quien ahora todos escuchaban con atención. En la multitud se escucharon algunas lágrimas y sollozos por sus palabras. Y sus palabras hablaban de una verdad inevitable, pensó Tony. Vivirían con el dolor de la pérdida para siempre, pero a él le gustaba saber que algún día aprenderían a vivir con ella. Tony miró a tantas personas a su alrededor que sufrían por el mismo dolor, y una vez más comprendió la magnitud de lo que había sucedido. Se prometió a sí mismo que viviría para hacer del mundo algo mejor. Él lo haría. Y esta vez no sería para protegerlo por el miedo a perderlo. Esta vez nacería de esa calidez de su corazón que lo unía a todos. Cada criatura que vivía en ese nuevo mundo tendría el derecho a tener la mejor vida.

"Él es realmente bueno", dijo Bruce sonriendo suavemente. 

"Lo es", dijo Tony con una sonrisa también, y mirando a Steve con devoción. Desde el escenario, sus ojos lo miraron. Tony lo amaba. Podía sentirlo tan claramente en su corazón.

"Estoy de acuerdo", añadió Natasha, secándose una lágrima.

Tony la miró y la abrazó acariciando su hombro. "Voy a perder esta oportunidad de molestarte", dijo bromeando. 

"Cállate, Stark", dijo Natasha sonriendo. 

De repente, los tres escucharon un resoplido y se volvieron para ver a Thor, que también había estado llorando. 

"¿Qué? El Capitán es muy bueno", explicó Thor, secándose las lágrimas. Y todos se rieron.

"Podemos ir a ver los muros más tarde", dijo Bruce.

"Sí", asintió Tony.

"Ahí va Rhodey", dijo Thor, señalando la plataforma ahora.

_ _ _ _ _

Cuando terminó el homenaje, todos compartieron unos minutos de silencio. Tony no pudo evitar recordar el silencio en su sueño. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero se dijo que sólo había sido un sueño. Más tarde, el gobernador los invitó a todos a ir a ver los muros. Rhodey y Steve se acercaron al resto del equipo.

"Excelentes discursos caballeros," dijo Natasha sonriendo.

"Gracias, Nat", le dijo Steve con una cálida sonrisa.

"Gracias, pero éste aquí causó muchas lágrimas", señaló Rhodey a Steve.

Tony no apartó la vista de Steve. "Lo hiciste muy bien, Cap.", dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias, Tony", respondió Steve mirándolo fijamente.

"Bien, antes de que ustedes hagan una escena no apta para todo público. ¿Por qué no caminamos para ver los muros?", dijo Natasha señalando a Tony y Steve. Todos se rieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia los muros.

"También estuviste muy bien, amigo", le dijo Tony a Rhodey.

"Gracias, hombre", respondió Rhodey con una sonrisa. "Sé que es un día difícil para todos, pero hemos llegado tan lejos y creo fielmente que podremos continuar", miró a las personas que lo rodeaban.

"Yo también lo creo", dijo Tony asintiendo.

"Te veo mejor", le dijo Rhodey complacido.

Tony inmediatamente miró a Steve hablando con Thor. "Me siento mejor", dijo mirando a Rhodey.

"Estoy feliz por ti", le dijo Rhodey poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Tony asintió sonriendo.

_ _ _ _ _

Mientras caminaban mirando los muros, Steve y Tony se separaron del resto caminando muy cerca el uno del otro.

"Realmente fue un buen discurso", le dijo Tony con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Definitivamente, mi favorito hasta ahora".

"Esperaba que te gustara", Steve le sonrió. 

Continuaron caminando en silencio mirando a las personas que leían los muros para encontrar el nombre de sus seres queridos.

"¿Todavía la extrañas?", Tony le preguntó después de unos minutos.

Steve lo miró y asintió. "Todavía la extraño", dijo con un suspiro.

Tony asintió y continuó mirando a la gente a su alrededor. Sus pensamientos vagaron sobre las diferentes expresiones de vida ante sus ojos. Algunas personas charlaban alegremente, quizás recordando gratos momentos de sus seres queridos. Otras personas lloraban, tal vez con la misma intensidad que aquel día. Otros estaban colocando flores y rezando. Tony estaba muy sorprendido de los que se abrazaban a pesar de que se acababan de conocer allí. A la final, a todo los unía el dolor de la pérdida. 

"Gracias por hacerme venir", dijo Tony avergonzado. 

"Estoy aquí para ti", Steve lo miró fijamente. 

Tony también lo miró fijamente. "Tengo tantas ganas de besarte. Estoy empezando a creer que tengo muy poco autocontrol cuando estoy a tu lado", le dijo dudando.

Steve rio suavemente. "No podemos, Amor". 

"No me llames Amor ahora. Es peligroso", dijo Tony mordiéndose el labio. 

Steve siguió riéndose, pero también se lamió el labio, como siempre hacía cuando quería besarlo. "Está bien, yo también estoy perdiendo esta batalla. Tenemos que volver con los demás", dijo sonriendo. 

_ _ _ _ _

Al caminar de regreso a donde estaba el equipo, Tony vio a los padres de Pepper cerca de uno de los muros. Su corazón se apretó en su pecho. Sabía que se encontraría con los padres de Pepper en algún momento, pero aquello era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Tengo que ir a saludarlos, se dijo. En tan sólo unos segundos, toda la agradable sensación que había sentido nuevamente al caminar junto a Steve, se había desvanecido.

"¿Son sus padres?", preguntó Steve siguiendo la mirada de Tony. 

"Sí", dijo Tony con un suspiro. "¿Irías conmigo?", se giró para mirarlo. No sabía por qué se sentía asustado.

"Por supuesto", respondió Steve asegurándole con su mirada. 

Tony se volvió para ver a los padres de Pepper. "Bien", comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. 

A pocos metros de los padres de Pepper, su madre se volvió para ver a Tony.

"Oh Tony, qué alegría verte", dijo la madre de Pepper con una sonrisa acercándose a él para tomar su mano. 

"Hola, señora Pott. Me alegro de verla", Tony trató de sonreír. 

"Hola, Tony, ¿cómo estás muchacho?", le preguntó el padre de Pepper, estrechándole la mano.

"Estoy...", Tony estrechó su mano y luego trató de hablar, pero las palabras parecieron escapar de su mente.

"Lo sé, cariño", dijo la madre de Pepper acariciando su rostro. "Todos la extrañamos mucho", dijo con una sonrisa. 

"Sí", fue lo único que Tony pudo decir. 

"Gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros", le dijo el padre de Pepper a Tony y luego se volvió hacia Steve. "Gracias Capitán, por esas amables palabras y por ayudarnos también". 

Steve, que estaba unos pasos detrás de Tony, se acercó. "Siempre haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por ayudar".

"Oh, Capitán, mi Virginia nunca dejará de estar presente en mi corazón", la madre de Pepper le dijo conmovida.

Steve sonrió y asintió. "Desafortunadamente tenemos que continuar", les dijo Steve con mucha vergüenza. 

"Lo entendemos. Tony, me encantó verte, cariño". La mamá de Pepper le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. 

Tony sonrió con media sonrisa y volvió a estrecharle la mano al padre de Pepper. 

"Cuídate", se escuchó a la madre de Pepper decir cuando Tony y Steve se dieron la vuelta. 

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos y Tony se detuvo de repente, tocándose la frente. 

"Necesito ir a casa", le dijo a Steve. 

"Escribiré a Nat que nos vamos", le dijo Steve acariciando su hombro. 

En el taxi los dos guardaron silencio. Tony sentía las caricias en su mano entrelazada con la de Steve mientras miraba por la ventana. Las imágenes de la pelea con Thanos le vinieron a la mente y cerró los ojos apretando su frente. _Gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros_ , había dicho el padre de Pepper. Cuando el taxi llegó a la puerta del complejo, Tony se bajó rápidamente. 

"Estaré en el laboratorio", dijo Tony sin mirar a Steve.

"Tony", dijo Steve, pero Tony siguió caminando. 

Tony entró en el laboratorio y se sentó descansando la cabeza entre sus manos sobre el escritorio. Las imágenes volvían a él una tras otra. 

"Tony", repitió Steve en la puerta, acercándose. 

"Necesito concentrarme. Eso es todo", explicó Tony, pero no levantó la vista. 

"Háblame", le pidió Steve calmadamente de pie detrás de él. 

"Nos agradecen por ayudarles, pero las imágenes de la pelea con Thanos regresan a mí y no puedo evitar pensar que no hice lo suficiente", explicó Tony suspirando. 

"No te hagas esto, Amor, por favor", le rogó Steve mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Tony levantó la cabeza y respiró hondo. "A veces es tan difícil y mi mente me traiciona. Quiere ir a ese extraño lugar donde mis pensamientos parecen...", se quedó pensando por un segundo. "Corruptos", terminó de decir con un suspiro. 

"Es difícil. Debo luchar también todos los días", dijo Steve respirando profundamente. "Le dije a Visión que no intercambiábamos vidas. Intentando salvar la suya, parece que sólo yo cargo con el peso de las consecuencias de mis palabras. La mitad del universo desapareció, debido a mi decisión. Podríamos haber destruido esa piedra antes", Steve dijo con tristeza. 

Tony se puso de pie. "No podrías haber sabido que Thanos las tenía todas", dijo mirándolo preocupado.

"Lo sé", le dijo Steve mirándolo fijamente. "Tengo que luchar contra esos pensamientos", suspiró. "¿Corruptos? Sí, pueden ser nuestro peor enemigo". 

"Banner me dijo que tenía que perdonarla a ella y a mí mismo. Entiendo ahora que no era algo de una sola vez”, dijo Tony apoyándose en su escritorio. 

"Es una gran lección", afirmó Steve pensativamente. "Bruce es un gran ejemplo de enseñarnos que puedes aceptarte a ti mismo desde el perdón", se apoyó al lado de Tony en el escritorio. 

"Es un proceso constante entonces", dijo Tony pensando en voz alta. "Esta mañana me vi creando un futuro mejor, y aún más desde que estoy contigo parece que puedo vivir en el presente. Cuán aterrador y envidioso puede ser el pasado a veces", dijo sonriendo. 

"Debo estar de acuerdo", Steve lo miró con ojos cariñosos. "Debemos aprender de él, pero también dejarlo ir". 

"El otro día se me ocurrió, que después de todo lo que hemos aprendido sobre lo poco que sabemos sobre el universo. Tal vez la muerte simplemente sea ir a otra dimensión", le dijo Tony sonriendo. 

"Tal vez," Steve rio suavemente. "Espero que esos dos se lleven mejor allí", sonrió Steve con melancolía.

"¿No se caían bien?", le preguntó Tony sonriendo sorprendido. 

"No mucho que digamos," Steve sonrió. "Pero creo que se habrían llevado bien con el tiempo". 

"Eran tus mejores amigos. Lo habrían hecho por ti", le dijo Tony para que se sintiera mejor. 

Steve le sonrió.

Era increíble cómo habían sobrevivido tantas tragedias, tantas batallas en su afán por proteger el mundo. Los cambios de vida habían sido tantos hasta que llegaron a ese instante en el que estaban juntos. Exponiendo sus almas al otro, curando las heridas de sus corazones. Tony tenía un sentimiento que parecía extraño ante tanto dolor en ese día. Se sintió vivo de nuevo. 

Tony se paró frente a Steve, lo tomó por el cuello y le habló con la frente a la suya. "Me traes de vuelta a la vida", dijo con un suspiro.

"Tú eres mi vida", le dijo Steve en un susurro atrayendo a Tony hacia él. 

Tony lo miró y lo estaba besando con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que Steve le respondía con el mismo fervor.

"Te amo", le dijo Tony sin aliento. 

"Yo también te amo", dijo Steve con una suave sonrisa. 

"Ven aquí. Quiero mostrarte algo", le dijo Tony yendo a la mesa con el proyector. Tocó algunas teclas y apareció un traje en la pantalla. 

Steve se acercó y sonrió cuando lo vio. Parecía ser un nuevo traje de Capitán América. 

"¿Es un traje nuevo?", preguntó Steve sonriendo ampliamente. 

"Sí, tiene todo lo que un traje de Capitán América debería tener, pero con algunas mejoras", respondió Tony con orgullo. 

"Me encanta", dijo Steve complacido. "¿Cuándo puedo probármelo?" 

"Tranquilo, es sólo un prototipo que estoy diseñando", le respondió Tony sonriendo. "Pero me hace muy feliz tu entusiasmo", dijo satisfecho. 

"Se ve genial", dijo Steve encantado.

"Lo sé, pero voy a extrañar ese culo sexy tuyo en tus pantalones ajustados", dijo Tony burlonamente. 

"Oye, no son tan ajustados", se quejó Steve. 

"Amor, debo confesarte", dijo Tony acercándose a Steve. "Se ven deliciosamente ajustados", Tony lo besaba y le apretaba las nalgas. 

"¿Estarás bien?", le preguntó Steve sin aliento después de otra sesión de besos.

"Lo estaré", Tony le aseguró, y realmente lo sentía. 

Steve lo besó lentamente una vez más. "Iré al centro de apoyo", dijo mirándolo con aprensión. 

Tony sonrió. "Estaré bien. Lo prometo", le aseguró de nuevo. "Pensaré en cómo nos consolaremos esta noche", dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. 

Steve sonrió. "Leíste mi mente", dijo y lo besó. 

Tony lo tomó por el cabello y profundizó el beso nuevamente. "Ve a ser un chico bueno", dijo con un suspiro, jugándose con él. 

Steve sonrió y salió del laboratorio. 

_ _ _ _ _


	11. Chapter 11

_31 de diciembre de 2022, Nochevieja._

"Felicitaciones por la boda y bienvenidos de nuevo a Wakanda", les dijo Okoye a Tony y Steve. 

"Gracias. Estoy tratando de convencerle de que definitivamente nos mudemos aquí", dijo Tony sonriendo.

"Serían bienvenidos", Okoye sonrió ampliamente. "Disfruten". 

Estaban en el salón de fiestas del palacio celebrando el año nuevo. Todo el equipo se mudó allí para pasar unos días. Estaban celebrando con el estilo con que sólo Wakanda sabía cómo recibir el año nuevo. Todos estaban vestidos muy elegantemente, había mucha comida, bebidas y la música recreaba toda la alegría contenida en los rostros de los presentes. Todos se sentían como estando en familia y en el fondo de sus corazones, todos se sentían unidos como una. Desde hacía un par de años, habían venido a celebrar el fin de año en Wakanda. Y aunque técnicamente Tony y Steve estaban en su luna de miel, no podían negarse a venir y compartir con el resto del equipo, la familia.

"Esto es para mí como para el resto de los mortales es ir a Disneylandia", explicó Tony con entusiasmo.

"Tu propio parque de diversiones, pero sobre tecnología. Lo sé, me lo dices cada vez que venimos", dijo Steve sonriendo. 

"Al menos, compremos una casa aquí y vengamos más a menudo", le dijo Tony rogando inocentemente. 

Steve rio. "Ya la tenemos, Amor". 

"Bueno, vamos a venir más a menudo", sonrió Tony complacido. 

"El año que viene vendremos más", dijo Steve acariciando su rostro y besándolo. 

"Ustedes dos no pueden parar", les dijo Rhodey acercándose con Danvers a su lado.

"Felicitaciones por la boda", les dijo Danvers. 

"Gracias, Carol. Me alegra verte de nuevo", le respondió Steve. 

"A mí también", respondió Carol con una sonrisa.

"Contigo necesitaba hablar", dijo Tony señalando a Carol. 

"¡Jesús, Tony, estamos en la víspera de Año Nuevo! No hay trabajo, no te puedes robar a mi novia", respondió Rhodey con asombro. 

"Un minuto", le dijo Tony, señalando con el dedo. 

Carol sonrió y acarició el brazo de Rhodey. "Sólo será un minuto", le guiñó un ojo a Rhodey.

"Estos dos son realmente imposibles", dijo Rhodey a Steve. "Tú y yo vamos a tomar una copa". 

_ _ _ _ _

"¡Esos eran los buenos tiempos!", Thor exclamó. 

"Oh bebé, no sabes de suficientes batallas", le dijo Valkyrie, tomando un trago de su cerveza. 

"Tengo 1500 años luchando", dijo Thor exagerando. 

Valkyrie alzó una ceja. 

"Debo aceptar que tú me ganas en cantidad. ¡Pero esa fue una buena pelea!", dijo Thor con orgullo. 

Steve sonrió contento de ver al equipo hablar alegremente. Él y Rhodey estaban en el bar esperando sus bebidas. 

"Llegaron justo a tiempo", le dijo Rhodey a Steve. 

"Sí, afortunadamente. No queríamos perdernos el fin de año con todos", le dijo Steve con una sonrisa. 

"Podría matarlo por robarme a mi novia que tenía días sin ver, pero se ve muy feliz", dijo Rhodey, señalando a Tony y Carol. 

Steve sonrió. "Si en 5 minutos no paran de hablar. Te ayudaré". 

"O te quedarás sin marido", le dijo Rhodey, bebiendo de la cerveza que le dio el barman. 

Steve rio y se volvió para buscar a Natasha. Todavía no la había visto, pero sabía que ella estaba allí. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en un balcón. Tomó la cerveza, le dijo a Rhodey que iría a saludarla y se dirigió a donde estaba. 

"¿Por qué tan sola?", preguntó Steve a Natasha. 

"Barton", le dijo Natasha con una media sonrisa. "La última vez estuvo en México. No fue nada bonito lo que dejó atrás", dijo pensativa. 

"Lo sé", Steve asintió. "Sigue luchando a su manera. Aunque no es la más conveniente". 

"La última vez que lo vi, había mucho dolor en sus ojos", suspiró Natasha. "No sé qué más hacer."

"¿Sabes a dónde podría ir ahora?", le preguntó Steve. 

"Sí", respondió Natasha. 

"Ten cuidado Nat, por favor", dijo Steve con preocupación. 

"Si siempre soy yo quien salvó sus traseros", bromeó Nat. 

Steve sonrió. "No puedo negar eso".

"¿Le preguntaste?", le preguntó Natasha quitándole la cerveza de su mano y bebiendo un trago. 

"No sé cómo hacerlo", dijo Steve sonrojándose. 

"Pueden intentar con un cachorrito primero", le dijo Natasha. 

Steve rio negando con la cabeza. "Eres muy mala". 

"Sabes que lo amará. Te ama y amará compartir eso contigo", dijo Natasha sinceramente esta vez. 

Steve se volvió para ver a Tony, que todavía estaba entretenido hablando con Carol. Pobre Rhodey, dijeron un minuto, pensó Steve. Tony se giró para verlo y le guiñó un ojo. Steve no podría estar más feliz, no había un segundo de su vida en el que no se sintiera agradecido de estar con Tony. 

"Vamos, chico enamorado. No puedes estar a un centímetro de distancia sin que babees por él", Natasha lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo de regreso al interior. 

Steve sonrió avergonzado. 

_ _ _ _ _

Steve estaba nuevamente en el bar pidiendo otra cerveza cuando sintió que unos brazos lo envolvían por detrás. Sonrió muy complacido. 

"Hasta que dejaste a Carol sola por un momento", dijo Steve tomando la cerveza. "Gracias. ¿Podrías darme un whisky, por favor?", le dijo al barman y se volvió para ver a Tony. 

"Te vi mirándome desde el balcón", le dijo Tony muy cerca. "¿Me extrañabas?", preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Me preocupaba que Rhodey quisiera estar con su novia", le dijo Steve tomando un trago de su cerveza. Quería hacerse el duro, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. 

Tony se mordió el labio inferior. "Haciendo de chico malo, Capitán", Tony levantó una ceja, mirándolo ferozmente.

El barman le habló a Steve para darle la bebida y Thor se acercó al mismo tiempo. 

"En cinco minutos daremos la bienvenida al 2023, y ¡qué mejor manera de recibirlo! ¡Con mi amada dama y mis mejores amigos!", Thor les dijo emocionado. "Dos cervezas, por favor", se dirigió al barman. 

Steve tomó el whisky y se lo dio a Tony, quien lo seguía mirando fijamente. 

"Será un buen año", dijo Steve sonriendo a Thor, y tratando de no pensar en el calor que sentía en pleno invierno.

"Vamos", les dijo Thor, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el centro del salón donde todos se estaban reuniendo. 

Tony tomó un sorbo de su bebida, y Steve vio esos ojos marrones que tanto amaba, mirarlo con el mismo deseo que él sentía en ese momento. No pudo evitar lamerse el labio y vio cómo Tony dirigió su mirada hacia sus labios. Se pararon junto con los demás en el centro del salón esperando el recuento de fin de año. Se miraron muy de cerca sin decir una palabra. Sus ojos mostraban todo lo que estaban sintiendo. 

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... ¡Feliz año nuevo!", todos gritaron, y Steve tomó a Tony por el cuello para besarlo profundamente. Y aquel no fue un beso casto para celebrar el fin de año. Fue un beso de pasión que hablaba de un deseo eterno entre ellos. 

"Feliz año nuevo, Amor", le dijo Tony sin apartar demasiado los labios. 

"Feliz año nuevo", Steve sonrió y lo besó de nuevo. 

Poco después, Tony suspiró un _Te amo_ , y ambos se volvieron para desear feliz año nuevo al resto del grupo. 

_ _ _ _ _

Steve observaba el maravilloso cielo nocturno de Wakanda desde el balcón de su habitación. La ciudad era maravillosa de noche, y las estrellas y los fuegos artificiales iluminaban todo a su alrededor. Estaba en la habitación del palacio que les habían dado para pasar la noche. Tony se estaba despidiendo de Rhodey, que regresaría con Carol temprano en la mañana. Mientras que ellos, como parte de una luna de miel que parecía maravillosamente interminable, se quedarían unos días más en Wakanda. Steve oyó que se abría la puerta de la habitación y vio al hombre de su vida entrar con la sonrisa más espléndida que había visto en su vida. Tony inmediatamente se acercó a él para besarlo. Steve lo envolvió en sus brazos, gimiendo cuando sintió la mordida de su labio inferior. 

"Hazme el amor", dijo Tony en un suspiro ardiente. 

"Tony", Steve lo besó y lo levantó para llevarlo a la cama. 

Después de cautivar sus labios de besos que saboreaban el aliento del otro por un buen rato, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa. Cada uno le extraía una pieza de ropa al otro, entre más besos y caricias furtivas. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, gruñeron intensamente ante el roce de sus erecciones. Tony envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Steve y se movieron disfrutando de la fricción. Steve comenzó a besar el cuello de Tony, a lamerlo y chuparlo, y lo escuchó gemir de placer. Le encantaba hacer eso, era como comer de un manjar insaciable. Luego, bajó por el pecho de Tony besándolo y acariciándolo hasta que alcanzó su polla y la envolvió con su boca. Tony jadeó su nombre y tomó el respaldo de la cama con una de sus manos mientras la otra acariciaba el cabello de Steve. Cada lamida, cada succión dejaba a Tony sin aliento, haciéndole gemir intensamente y Steve no podía evitar tocarse mientras lo miraba. 

"Quiero correrme contigo dentro de mí", dijo Tony, respirando con dificultad. 

Steve sonrió, se levantó y fue a sacar el lubricante de su maleta. Luego se paró al lado de la cama para mirar a Tony con devoción. Tony miró su erección y no se resistió a ponerse de rodillas para llevarse su polla a la boca. Steve jadeó desesperadamente por la implacable succión de Tony. Sabía cómo llevarlo al borde del éxtasis con los movimientos de su lengua en muy poco tiempo. 

"Amor... me harás...", Steve le dijo sin aliento y vio la mirada traviesa de Tony mientras se alejaba lentamente de su polla. 

Tony volvió a acostarse con las piernas abiertas y Steve se acercó para besarlo. Se besaron lujuriosamente hasta que Steve se echó hacia atrás para tomar un poco de lubricante y comenzar a aflojar la entrada de Tony. Steve lo vio cerrar los ojos cuando comenzó a mover los dedos dentro de él. Sintió la contracción de su polla que goteaba ante el éxtasis de Tony. Por un instante, quiso tocar la erección de Tony, pero sabía que si lo hacía podría hacerle llegar. Así que resistió la tentación y comenzó a introducir otro dedo para abrir aún más su entrada. Tony gimió y comenzó a moverse hacia los empujes de los dedos de Steve. Cuando un movimiento certero tocó la próstata de Tony, clamó fuertemente de placer. 

"Steve", Tony dijo desesperadamente presionando con fuerza el respaldo de la cama. 

Steve lo levantó un poco para introducir lentamente su polla y ambos gruñeron. Se miraron el uno al otro jadeando y Steve dio un paso atrás para empujar su polla con más fuerza esta vez. Tony arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás gritando su nombre nuevamente. Steve comenzó a moverse lentamente, y Tony lo tomó por el cuello para besarlo. Comenzaron a tomar un ritmo que creció rápidamente con los minutos. Ambos estaban tan excitados que no les llevaría mucho tiempo correrse. Con cada empuje, ambos jadeaban con más abandono. Entonces Steve tomó la polla de Tony en su mano, y la jaló con la misma intensidad de sus empujes. Tony se levantó un poco agarrándose del cuello y el hombro de Steve, y una embestida de Steve le hizo apretarlo con sus manos con mucha fuerza, enterrando un poco sus uñas. Eso volvió loco a Steve, que se centró en embestirlo en ese lugar escuchando los gemidos arrebatados de Tony. Steve le dio una jalada a la polla de Tony en el momento de una fuerte embestida, y sintió como Tony lo mordía entre el cuello y el hombro mientras gemía, llegando con gran intensidad. La ferocidad del orgasmo de Tony le hizo correrse sólo unos segundos después. 

_ _ _ _ _

Más tarde, estaban en el jacuzzi de la habitación intercambiando besos mientras bebían champán y comían de una tabla de quesos. Las atenciones del palacio parecían las de un hotel de lujo. Imposible pedir más de un nuevo año que prometía buenos augurios si ese era sólo el comienzo. Tony puso la copa en el borde del jacuzzi para besar su cuello y Steve suspiró extasiado. 

"Sanas demasiado rápido. Comenzó a desaparecer", dijo Tony acariciando donde lo había mordido.

Steve sonrió, "Soy todo tuyo."

Tony lamió con su lengua el lugar. "Una pequeña perversión que aún no puedo tener", suspiró en su oído. 

"¿No te dan ganas de seguir intentándolo?", Steve dijo mirándolo con picardía. 

" _Tú_. ¿cómo puedes ser tan perfecto?", Tony le preguntó acariciando su polla, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y gemir.

"Soy tuyo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo", respondió Steve jadeando. 

Tony se hundió en el jacuzzi y Steve sintió que le chupaba la polla bajo el agua. 

"Dios, Tony", dijo Steve gimiendo. 

Un momento después, Tony salió del agua con su mirada traviesa, acercándose para besarlo y seguir jalando su polla. Luego, Tony introdujo un dedo en su entrada mientras continuaba acariciando su polla y Steve se perdió en su toque. Levantó una de sus piernas, para que Tony tuviese más acceso. Siguieron saboreando sus labios mientras Steve gemía por el empuje de los dedos de Tony. De pronto, Tony colocó sólo la punta de su polla en su entrada y comenzó a acariciarlo muy lentamente. 

"Eres mío", le dijo Tony, hundiendo su polla por completo y haciendo que el ardiente y fuerte gruñido de Steve resonara en la habitación.

_ _ _ _ _

La luna de miel siguió por Italia, Francia y España. Desde que estaban juntos, Tony había insistido en que Steve tuviese todas las vacaciones que no había tenido en su vida. Durante esos años, habían viajado por todo el mundo, recorriendo lugares que Steve creía sólo podían existir en la imaginación de algún pintor. Los recuerdos de cada momento vivido con Tony alimentaban los latidos de su corazón. Podía reconocer que eran felices. 

El mundo, por otro lado, continuaba creciendo ante las adversidades de esa nueva era. Sin embargo, la gente se había vuelto más resistente, lo imposible se podía lograr juntos y con esfuerzo. El equipo también había crecido un poco más, las misiones todavía estaban allí y todavía se libraban ciertas batallas. Pero todos reconocían que sus vidas no estaban marcadas por las victorias, sino por el bien común de vivir bien, en paz. 

Hoy, desde una habitación de hotel en Granada, apoyado en un gran ventanal con vistas a La Alhambra, Steve veía a Tony dormir tranquilo. La luz de su reactor iluminaba un poco la habitación. No podía sentirse más agradecido. En unos días, regresarían a su hogar. La casa del lago que los unió por primera vez y ahora era su refugio del mundo. Donde podían ser sólo ellos dos. Steve no podía recordar el momento exacto en que supo que estaba enamorado de Tony. Sólo se había dicho a sí mismo que debía seguir adelante y lo había hecho por muchos años. Durante un tiempo, se sintió atraído por Shannon y había aprendido a callar sus latidos cuando estaba con Tony. Y justo allí, cuando la vida le daba ese día y cada uno de los que había vivido con Tony, todo cobraba sentido. Había amado a Peggy, pero vivir con Tony, conociéndose como lo hacían ahora. La intimidad, la aceptación del otro, la comprensión de quiénes eran, los buenos y malos momentos vividos, le daban un mayor significado al amor. 

Tras un instante, Tony se despertó y lo buscó en la cama. 

"Ven aquí, Amor", dijo Tony adormilado cuando lo vio. 

Steve sonrió y se fue a la cama. Tony lo abrazó y enterró la cabeza en su cuello. Steve suspiró un _Te amo_ y cerró los ojos.

_ _ _ _ _ 

Un mes después, finalmente los viajes, las visitas a lugares exóticos, la mejor luna de miel que uno podía tener en la vida había terminado y volvieron a la rutina. Tony estaba con Rhodey, mientras Steve iba al complejo. Cuando entró en una de las salas de reuniones, vio a Natasha comiendo un sándwich sobre su escritorio.

"Sabía que debía traer algo de comer", dijo Steve sonriendo y colocando una bolsa frente a Natasha. 

"A veces podría decir que te amo, pero sería demasiado", dijo Natasha, tomando la bolsa para abrirla. 

Steve rio y la vio sacar la comida china. 

"Retiro lo dicho. Te amo", dijo mordiendo un rollito de primavera. 

Steve siguió riéndose. "Cuéntame las novedades?", le preguntó, sentándose frente a su escritorio. 

_¡Oh! Hola. ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? Es Scott Lang._

_Nos conocimos hace unos años, ¿en el aeropuerto? ¿En Alemania? Me puse muy grande y llevaba máscara. No me reconocerían._

"¿Ese es un mensaje viejo?", Steve le preguntó a Natasha poniéndose de pie mirando la pantalla. 

"Es la puerta principal", respondió Natasha asombrada. 

_¿El Hombre Hormiga? Ant-Man, sé que lo saben. Necesito hablar con ustedes chicos._

_ _ _ _ _

Steve no podía creer lo que acababa de discutir con Scott y menos aún que estuviese vivo después de tanto tiempo. Necesitaba hablar con Tony, pensó. No quería asustarlo, pero necesitaba que él estuviese allí con ellos.

"Llamaré a Bruce", dijo Natasha mirando a Steve.

"Y yo a Tony", Steve asintió. 

"Tony Stark, llama a ese, sí", dijo Scott comiendo desesperadamente de la comida de Natasha. 

Steve fue al pasillo para llamar a Tony.

"Dame un segundo, Amor", le dijo Tony contestando el teléfono. 

"No, Tony, necesito que vengas al complejo de inmediato", le dijo Steve. Tenía la intención de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero no le salió bien en principio. 

"¿Qué pasó?", Tony le preguntó sonando preocupado. 

"Tenemos que hablar. Estamos en la sala de reuniones", le dijo Steve esta vez tratando de sonar tranquilo.

"Está bien. Ya mismo voy para allá", le dijo Tony con firmeza. 

Steve regresó a la sala y Natasha estaba hablando con Scott. 

"Bruce está en camino", le dijo Natasha acercándose. 

"Tony también", respondió Steve. 

"¿Será todo esto cierto? ¿Confiamos en él?", Natasha dijo suavemente de espaldas a Scott. 

Steve miró a Scott, quien le sonrió. Él asintió con la cabeza. 

"Pareciera que dice la verdad, pero no entiendo de qué estaba hablando", Steve la miró confundido. 

_ _ _ _ _

Unos minutos más tarde se abrió la puerta, Tony entró rápidamente. Steve se le acercó.

"¿Estas bien?", Tony preguntó preocupado.

"Lo estoy", Steve le aseguró, mirándolo a los ojos, y Tony se calmó un poco.

"Los demás están bien, ¿qué pasó?", Tony preguntó mirando el resto de la habitación. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Scott, y Steve vio como la mente de Tony conectaba todo en un instante.

Tony se apartó de Steve y se dirigió a Scott. "Pensábamos que habías desaparecido como el resto", dijo Tony perplejo ante el reconocimiento de quién era.

En ese momento Bruce también entró.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien?", Bruce se acercó preguntando muy consternado.

"Tranquilo, grandulón. Todo está bien, es sólo que tenemos un visitante", dijo Natasha, señalando a Scott. 

Bruce se sorprendió de verlo, "¿Eres Scott Lang?" 

"Guao, así que he ganado fama con el tiempo", dijo Scott emocionado. 

"La verdad es que no, pero teníamos tu historial", le explicó Natasha con una mueca. 

"Scott, por favor explícales a Tony y Bruce lo que nos dijiste", le pidió Steve. 

_ _ _ _ _

"¿Podría ser posible?", Steve le preguntó a Tony. 

Tony miró a Bruce que miraba al suelo.

"La fluctuación cuántica se interpone con la Escala de Planck, que luego activa la Propuesta de Deutsch. ¿Podemos estar de acuerdo en eso?", Tony le dijo a Bruce que asintió. 

"En términos de Layman, significa que no volverías a casa", le dijo Tony a Scott.

"Lo hice", respondió Scott. 

"Accidentalmente sobreviviste. Es una casualidad cósmica de mil millones a uno", explicó Tony. 

"Pero ¿qué significa?", Steve le preguntó a Tony. 

"Tenemos que encontrar una idea lógica y tangible que realmente logre lo que está proponiendo", dijo Tony mirándolo a él y luego a Bruce.

"Dos cabezas piensan más que una", le dijo Bruce con una media sonrisa. 

_ _ _ _ _


	12. Chapter 12

Tony y Bruce habían estado encerrados en el laboratorio durante 2 semanas, ambos tomaban descansos muy cortos para comer, pero realmente descansaban poco. Todos sabían lo que estaban tratando de crear. Una máquina del tiempo, por absurdo que pareciera, querían ir al pasado y recuperar las gemas. Por ahora, sólo podían centrarse en poder crear la máquina. Las implicaciones que esto podría traer parecían demasiado complicadas para discutirlas. Lo importante era dar pequeños pasos que los acercaran a una posible solución. 

Steve no entendía mucho, por no decir nada, de lo que Bruce y Tony estaban hablando en el laboratorio en ese momento. Sin embargo, podía ver la alegría que iluminaba sus rostros cuando una idea parecía ser perfecta para que todo funcionara. Pero también la frustración cuando no funcionaba. Deseó poder ayudar más que traerles los materiales que necesitaban o ayudarlos con pequeñas tareas que podía entender. Pero si esas dos mentes geniales estaban luchando contra un coloso que parecía imposible y no estaban teniendo éxito, honestamente, no sabía qué más podía hacer él para ayudar. 

"¡Joder, joder, joder!", exclamó Tony con frustración. 

"Está bien, eso no funcionó. Intentaremos lo contrario", dijo Bruce tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero su frustración también se podía escuchar en su voz.

"Necesito salir de aquí", dijo Tony y salió disparado del laboratorio. 

"Ambos necesitan descansar", Steve le dijo a Bruce preocupado. 

"Lo sé. Estamos muy cerca, pero tenemos que alejarnos un poco y ver todo de nuevo. Nos dará claridad", dijo Bruce pensativo. 

"Trataré de convencerlo", le dijo Steve. 

"Buena suerte con eso", respondió Bruce con una media sonrisa. 

Steve suspiró y salió del laboratorio. 

_ _ _ _ _

Tony estaba en el jardín del complejo. Algunos nuevos miembros estaban haciendo ejercicio en las cercanías. Steve se acercó y se paró a su lado. 

"Es sólo una pieza que falta. Lo sé", dijo Tony mirando a su alrededor. 

"Necesitas descansar", le sugerió Steve. 

Tony suspiro. "No sé cómo hacerlo si sé que estoy tan cerca. Siento que no debería parar", le explicó mirándolo a los ojos.

Steve se paró frente a él. "Eres la persona más inteligente y brillante que he conocido en mi vida. Si alguien puede lograr esto, eres tú", le dijo Steve acariciando su rostro. Observó como Tony cerraba los ojos a su contacto. "Pero necesitas descansar, Amor. Vayamos a casa unos días". 

Tony apoyó la frente sobre su pecho y respiró hondo. "Pero estoy tan cerca", dijo derrotado. 

"Por favor", le dijo Steve. 

Tony lo miró a los ojos. "No funcionará", dijo sonriendo. 

"¿Qué?", Steve preguntó tratando de sonar como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando Tony. 

"Tú, con tus ojos de cachorrito y tu voz suave no me van a convencer", dijo Tony mirándolo con una sonrisa. 

"Por favor", Steve lo besó suavemente y sintió el suave gemido de Tony. 

"No debería", dijo Tony suspirando. 

"Por favor", susurró Steve y lo besó de nuevo. 

"1 día y volvemos", le dijo Tony con los ojos cerrados.

Steve sonrió con gran satisfacción y lo besó de nuevo, "2 días." 

Tony sonrió.

_ _ _ _ _

Se sintió genial regresar a casa después de esas dos semanas. Steve reconoció una vez más como a Tony le encantaba estar allí. Desde el momento en que llegaron, se veía más relajado. Steve propuso una caminata cerca del lago, se acercaba la primavera y les vendría bien un buen paseo. Lo hicieron, y pasaron más de una hora recorriendo sus lugares favoritos. Tony suspiraba en silencio y sonreía de nuevo. Era cierto que Tony tenía una gran responsabilidad bajo sus manos si podían lograr lo que se estaban proponiendo. A pesar de esto, era importante que se tomara un descanso para tratar de poner en orden sus ideas. 

Cuando llegaron a casa, Steve cocinó con la clásica ayuda de Tony. Robarle el beso ocasional y servir el vino mientras él cocinaba. Tony le explicó lo más simple que pudo lo que estaban haciendo y, sin embargo, a Steve le pareció demasiado extraño, pero esperaba que pudieran alcanzarlo. Durante esos años, Tony había creado muchos inventos de gran utilidad para ellos y para el mundo. Incluso las mejoras en sus trajes habían sido increíbles. Se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a hacer todas las cosas que le apasionaban. Y Steve entendía su pasión y dedicación cuando se establecía una meta, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para descansar y ya luego podría continuar. Steve se encargaría de ello.

Cenaron, conversaron un poco más y Steve lo llevó a la ducha. Hizo un esfuerzo por distraer a Tony, por así decirlo, hasta que logró cansarlo. Después de hacerle el amor, verlo finalmente dormido en la cama puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Steve acarició su rostro mirándolo dormir tranquilo. _Mi hombre brillante_. No quería pensar en lo que podría pasar si realmente pudieran traer a todos de vuelta. Quería eso con todo su ser, pero tenía que admitir que también tenía miedo. Miedo de perder esta segunda oportunidad que la vida le había dado. Miedo de perderlo a _él_. Una parte de Steve reconocía que se mantenía fiel a sus valores e ideales y que sacrificaría su vida por cualquier otro ser humano. Había dedicado su vida a la justicia y al honor, y siempre lo haría. Pero le dolía en el alma pensar que sabía que dejaría que sucediera lo que tuviese que suceder, incluso si eso significaba un último sacrificio.

_ _ _ _ _

A la mañana siguiente, Steve estaba en la cocina preparando café mientras Tony trabajaba en la sala. Había perdido la batalla y al día siguiente Tony estaba trabajando de nuevo. Al menos, había logrado que descansara un día y durmiera unas 8 horas seguidas. Podría decirse que había medio perdido, se dijo sonriendo. Fue a llevar el café a Tony. 

"Mierda", dijo Tony con asombro. 

"¿Qué pasó?", Steve preguntó a su lado. 

"Mierda", Tony respondió sonriendo ampliamente. "Lo logré", se le acercó para besarlo efusivamente. 

Steve se rio alegremente. "Sabía que lo lograrías", lo tomó del cuello y le dio otro beso, "¡Eres un genio!" 

"Tenemos que volver al complejo en este momento", dijo Tony con entusiasmo. "FRYDAY, llama a Bruce", le pidió a la IA tomando su teléfono y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. "Desayunamos en el camino, Amor", gritó alegremente mientras se dirigía a su habitación. 

Steve no podía estar más feliz y orgulloso. Estaba completamente seguro de que iban a lograrlo. Traerían a todos de regreso. Lo harían. 

_ _ _ _ _

_Hace cinco años, perdimos. Todos nosotros. Perdimos amigos... Perdimos familia... Perdimos una parte de nosotros mismos. Hoy tenemos la oportunidad de recuperarlo todo. Conocen sus equipos, conocen sus misiones. Tomen las gemas, recupérenlas. Un viaje de ida y vuelta cada uno. Sin errores. Sin cambios. La mayoría de nosotros vamos a algún lugar que conocemos. Pero eso no significa que debamos saber qué esperar. Tengan cuidado. Cuídense el uno al otro. Esta es la lucha de nuestras vidas. Y vamos a ganar. Cueste lo que cueste. Buena suerte._

_ _ _ _ _

"Necesito verlo", dijo Steve preocupado, caminando de un lado a otro. 

"Lo sé, pero necesitas calmarte, Steve", le respondió Natasha tratando de transmitir cierta tranquilidad ante esa situación bastante complicada. 

Estaban en uno de los pasillos del hospital. Steve estaba inquieto, respirando con dificultad, y no paraba de moverse. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, se repetía una y otra vez.

«¿Cómo puedo Nat? ¡Usó el maldito guante! ¡La mitad de su cuerpo estaba quemado, y ahora está fuera de la sala de cuidados intensivos y no puedo verlo!”, Steve gritó en medio del pasillo.

"Maldita sea, Steve, necesitas calmarte", dijo Natasha en voz baja pero amenazante.

«Me necesi... Es mi...», Steve no podía terminar las frases sin que se le quebrase la voz.

«Te necesita, y sí, es tu marido. Lo sabemos, pero ella no”, dijo Natasha señalando a Pepper que lloraba a pocos metros de ellos con sus padres a su lado.

Steve respiró hondo. «Casi lo pierdo, Nat», dijo con mucho dolor es su voz. 

«Pero no lo perdiste. Y les doy una semana y ustedes dos estarán peleando como los abuelos que son”, le respondió Natasha tratando de hacerle sentir mejor. 

Steve sonrió. «Él siempre gana», dijo con un suspiro. 

«Todo estará bien», le aseguró Natasha. 

Steve asintió y respiró hondo. 

Tenía que calmarse, se dijo Steve. Por primera vez en su vida, parecía que podía perder la cabeza. Hacía unas semanas se había dicho a sí mismo que entendería el sacrificio que harían por la humanidad, pero ahora no podía soportar la idea de perder a Tony. No era tan fuerte como creía que podía ser. Su mundo no tenía sentido si Tony no estaba en él. Steve se volvió y miró a Pepper. Estaba llorando mientras sus padres la consolaban. A las pocas horas de regresar, ella ya había encontrado una manera de saber dónde estaba Tony, e inmediatamente estaba allí esperando. Steve tenía que entender su situación y respetarla también. Sabía a qué se refería Nat. Pepper quedó atrapada en quién sabe qué extraño lugar, y regresó para descubrir que casi pierde a su novio, su _prometido_. Era una situación muy complicada de manejar. Tenía que ser fuerte.

_ _ _ _ _

Steve entró en la habitación y cuando vio a Tony, su corazón se apretó en su pecho. Inmediatamente estuvo a su lado. Tony estaba con una máscara de oxígeno, dormido. Parecía relajado, tranquilo, incluso cuando parte de su brazo derecho, pecho y cuello estaban quemados. Steve tomó su mano izquierda y la apretó.

«Amor, vas a estar bien», dijo Steve con un nudo en la garganta. "Te amo." 

Steve notó que Tony comenzaba a despertarse. Intentó mover su brazo derecho y siseó ante el dolor.

«Amor, trata de no moverte», dijo Steve con cuidado. 

Tony abrió los ojos con pesadez e intentó tomar la máscara con la otra mano, pero Steve la tomó por él.

"Steve", dijo Tony con una sonrisa. 

«Estoy aquí», Steve se acercó. "Necesitas descansar." 

"Ganamos", dijo Tony con una media sonrisa. 

"Lo hicimos", Steve sonrió mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. 

"¿Estas bien?", Tony le preguntó preocupado. 

"Lo estoy ahora", respondió Steve con una suave sonrisa. 

Tony sonrió. «Te amo», le dijo cerrando los ojos. 

"Yo también te amo", dijo Steve besándolo en la frente. 

Steve le acarició el rostro y escuchó un suspiro de satisfacción de Tony. Estaba vivo, estaba allí con él. _Mi inteligente, obstinado e increíble hombre._ Lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie. Durante los minutos más terroríficos de su vida pensó que lo había perdido. Cuando lo vio, sintió un dolor agonizante en su corazón que lo dejó sin aliento. Corrió a su lado y el tiempo pareció detenerse en su contra. Sus piernas no eran lo suficientemente rápidas, su fuerza no era suficiente, hasta que llegó donde estaba y lo vio tirado en el suelo. Rhodey y Peter se habían acercado a él para ayudarlo. Y cuando finalmente estuvo al lado de Tony, lo vio sonreír y decir su nombre con un suspiro para luego desmayarse. Lo tomó en sus brazos, y con la ayuda de Strange lo llevaron al hospital más cercano. Tony no le había dicho que había modificado el traje para poder usar las gemas. Si Steve fuese honesto consigo mismo, si Tony le hubiera dicho, no lo habría aceptado. Tony lo conocía demasiado bien. Al final, ambos estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas. Pero cuando llegase el momento, Steve quería que sólo hubiese sido él quien hiciese cualquier sacrificio.

\- - - - -

Steve se despertó con el ruido de una enfermera que entraba en la habitación. Estaba en una silla al lado de la cama de Tony. Se había quedado despierto toda la noche viendo a Tony dormir, pero al amanecer sintió que sus ojos se cerraban agotados. No quería descansar, pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con él y en algún momento se quedó dormido. Vio el reloj en la habitación. Habían pasado un par de horas.

«Buenos días», dijo la enfermera sonriendo. 

«Buenos días», respondió Steve. Se levantó para ver a Tony que todavía estaba durmiendo. 

«Es mejor si duerme. Menos doloroso», le explicó la enfermera mientras cambiaba algunos viales.

Steve asintió y miró a Tony. Estaba tan callado y sereno. 

"¿Esos son analgésicos?", le preguntó preocupado.

«Sí, es una quemadura severa. Pero pronto estará bien para celebrar lo que ha hecho por todos nosotros”, dijo la enfermera mirándolo con admiración. «Está teniendo el mejor tratamiento. Todos estamos asegurándonos de eso», miró a Steve con una dulce sonrisa. 

"Gracias", dijo Steve abrumado.

«Por favor, gracias a todos por lo que han hecho. Tengo a mi familia de regreso por ti, por él. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer», dijo la enfermera amablemente. 

Steve asintió de nuevo, sin saber qué decir. De pronto, escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta. Pepper estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación.

«Hola, ¿puedo entrar?», Pepper preguntó en voz baja. 

«Sí, ya terminé aquí», le dijo la enfermera.

"Hola, Steve", dijo Pepper con una suave sonrisa y se fue a la cama junto a Tony. 

«Hola, Pepper».

«¿Cómo está él?», preguntó acariciando la cara de Tony. 

«Estable, la enfermera me dijo que era mejor si dormía. Así no será tan doloroso», le explicó.

"¿Tú estás bien?", Pepper miró su brazo. "¿Descansaste?", le preguntó preocupada. 

"Estoy bien", dijo Steve asintiendo y mirando a Tony.

«Él siempre gana, no importa cuán arriesgadas sean sus ideas. Es el hombre más terco del mundo», Pepper dijo mirando a Tony con ternura. 

Steve sonrió y pudo ver el amor en los ojos de Pepper mientras miraba a Tony. Parecía cansada, como si tampoco hubiese dormido. Ella se acercó a Tony y le dio un beso en la frente. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. 

"¿Me puedo quedar aquí?", Pepper preguntó con timidez.

«Sí, por favor, no tienes que preguntar», dijo Steve avergonzado. 

Pepper asintió, tomó la mano de Tony y la acarició suavemente.

\- - - - -

Habían pasado varias horas y Tony seguía durmiendo. La enfermera amablemente les había traído desayuno y café. No habían hablado mucho, ambos sólo estaban mirando a Tony. De pronto, Tony se movió y Steve estaba a su lado. Estaba despertando. Tony abrió los ojos y vio a Steve. 

"Hola", Tony le sonrió. «Tengo...», trató de hablar. 

«Sed», dijo Steve por él y trajo el vaso de agua de la mesita de noche. 

Tony bebió un poco y luego cerró los ojos, «Ven aquí, Amor». 

Steve miró a Pepper que estaba llorando mirando a Tony. No supo qué hacer por un segundo, pero se le acercó. 

"Tony", dijo Steve en voz baja. 

Tony abrió los ojos y lo miró, pero luego siguió la mirada de Steve. 

Pepper estaba llorando, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. 

«Peps», dijo Tony asombrado. "Estás aquí." 

Pepper se acercó y le acarició el brazo. «Hola», dijo sonriendo. 

"Estás aquí", repitió Tony tratando de tocar su rostro. Ella se inclinó para tomar su mano, la besó y se la puso en la mejilla. 

«Estoy aquí», le respondió Pepper. 

«Peps», dijo Tony con la voz quebrada. "Te extrañé." 

«Yo también te extrañé, Tony», sollozaba Pepper. 

"Por favor, no llores", dijo Tony acariciando su rostro. 

“Estas son lágrimas de felicidad. Me alegro de verte de nuevo”, Pepper sonrió y se secó las lágrimas con la mano. 

«Yo también», Tony la miró con ternura. 

"¿Estás bien?", Tony le preguntó preocupado. 

«Lo estoy ahora», respondió Pepper sonriendo. 

«Te extrañé mucho», suspiró Tony. 

"Voy a dejarte descansar, y volveré en un par de horas", dijo Pepper besándolo en la frente y la mano.

«Peps», dijo Tony suavemente. 

«Volveré», Pepper sonrió de nuevo, pero parecía abrumada y se dirigió a la puerta. Se quedó allí mirándolos a ambos. «Intenten descansar», dijo con una sonrisa. 

"Ella ha regresado", suspiró Tony mirando la puerta que se cerraba. 

"Sí, está aquí", dijo Steve mirándolo con ojos amorosos. 

Tony miró a Steve. “¿Están todos bien? Vi al chico", preguntó como si se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido. 

"Sí lo están. Todos están bien”, le aseguró Steve. 

"No has dormido", dijo Tony no como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación. 

"Eso no importa. Estoy bien”, Steve intentó sonar convincente. 

"Tu brazo", dijo Tony frunciendo el ceño. 

En los ojos de Tony, la preocupación comenzó a mostrarse más claramente. En su rostro, Steve podía ver la forma en que esa mente brillante se despertaba y realmente entendía dónde estaba y qué habían vivido. 

“De verdad, estoy bien, todos estamos bien. El mundo, el universo volvió a la normalidad. Lo hicimos. Lo hiciste posible", le dijo Steve en un tono muy tranquilo, tratando de hacerle entender que todo había ido bien. 

Tony se relajó un poco cuando lo escuchó. Cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo. "Ven aquí, Amor", dijo mientras sus ojos se abrían nuevamente mostrándole todo su anhelo. Steve sonrió y se acercó.

"Necesitas descansar", dijo Steve apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada de Tony, sus rostros estaban muy cerca del otro.

«Te necesito», dijo Tony mirándolo. 

«Siempre estoy aquí, Amor», Steve acarició su rostro. 

«Te amo», susurró Tony. 

"Yo también te amo", dijo Steve con un suspiro.

Tony cerró los ojos. 

_ _ _ _ _


	13. Chapter 13

"¿Cómo está?", Natasha le preguntó.

"Dormido. Se despierta por momentos, pero no puede estar consciente por mucho tiempo", respondió Steve. 

Estaban afuera de la habitación de Tony, sentados en el pasillo del hospital. 

"Traje algo de ropa para que te cambies", Natasha le dio una pequeña mochila. 

"Gracias, Nat", sonrió Steve. "Me dijeron que tomaría un par de semanas reducir toda la inflamación y controlar cualquier posible infección. Luego, pueden hacer el tratamiento de regeneración", le explicó. 

"Eso es genial", asintió Natasha. "Por cierto, todos quieren venir a visitarlos, pero los tengo bajo control", dijo sonriendo. 

"¿Están todos bien?", Steve preguntó sonriendo también. 

"El mundo está un poco caótico ahí afuera, pero creo que todo volverá a la calma en un par de días", le explicó Natasha. Parecía convencida. 

"Me imagino que es normal", suspiró Steve. 

"Tienes que ser fuerte, Steve", le dijo Natasha. "Lo peor ya pasó. Pero incluso si las cosas se complican, ambos lo lograrán. No será fácil". 

"Nat", Steve respiró hondo. "¿Cómo puedes verlo tan claramente?" 

"Es la condición humana mi querido amigo", Natasha sonrió a medias y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"No sé qué tan fuerte puedo ser cuando se trata de él", Steve bajó la cabeza. 

"Tienes que serlo", suspiró Natasha. "Está bien, aceptaré que esos dos te visiten. Te alegrarán el día", dijo sonriendo. 

"Me gustaría verlos", Steve sonrió.

_ _ _ _ _

Por la tarde, Pepper volvió a visitar a Tony. Sam y Bucky llegaron justo después. Steve sabía que Natasha tenía algo que ver con eso. No podía adorarla más. Cuando salió de la habitación, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio a sus dos mejores amigos de pie en el pasillo. Inmediatamente fue a abrazar a cada uno.

"Estoy tan contento de verlos a ambos", les dijo Steve con una amplia sonrisa.

"Y nosotros, hombre", dijo Sam sonriendo.

"¿Cómo estás?", Bucky le preguntó. 

"Bien. Mucho mejor ahora que los veo", les dijo Steve felizmente. No podía creer que los tuviera frente a él. El mundo realmente había vuelto. 

"Entonces, pasaron de pelearse a casarse, ¿eh?", Sam dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Cállate, Wilson. ¿Cómo está él?", Bucky preguntó. 

"Mejorando", respondió Steve riendo. 

"Fue muy valiente", le dijo Bucky. 

"Lo es", dijo Steve suspirando. 

"¿Esto implica que Shannon está disponible?", Sam preguntó, y Steve siguió riéndose un buen rato con ellos.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Una semana después, Tony ya estaba consciente y despierto por mucho más tiempo. Las heridas estaban sanando bastante bien. Pepper lo visitaba todos los días y cuando Happy y Peter también lo visitaron, Tony no pudo estar más feliz. Como siempre, tan inquieto como solía ser, quiso abandonar el hospital y logró que lo trasladaran a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad donde recibía toda la atención necesaria. Steve, por su parte, estaba contento de verlo mejorar y aún más de saber que el resto del equipo estaba ayudando en todo lo que podían. Todos unidos tratando de poner algo de orden. Sin embargo, el asunto de devolver las gemas estaba pendiente. Tendrían que reconstruir una máquina para hacer los viajes para devolverlas. Todo el equipo se reuniría, y después de todo ese tiempo, finalmente eran _todos_. Iban a planificar cómo proceder con las gemas.

"Puedo hacerlo", dijo Tony exasperado. 

«Te lastimarás», le dijo Steve. Estaba detrás de él mirando a Tony a través del espejo. 

«Déjame ayudarte», le sugerió Steve. 

"¡Joder!", exclamó Tony molesto. Se había cortado con la afeitadora.

Estaban en el baño del departamento. Se habían duchado juntos, y Steve había ayudado a Tony lo mejor que pudo en la ducha. Pero ahora Tony insistía en que podía afeitarse solo. 

«Dios, ¿cómo puedes ser tan terco?», Steve dijo riendo suavemente y besándolo en el hombro. 

«No te rías de mí, Rogers», dijo Tony todavía molesto. 

«Prefiero, señor de Stark», le susurró Steve al oído. 

Tony lo miró por el espejo. «Sabes qué, señor de Stark. Es sólo una cuestión de coordinación de mi mano izquierda. Puedo hacer esto si me concentro". Lo intentó de nuevo y tuvo éxito con una parte de su barba. 

"Está bien", Steve sonrió y lo besó en la nuca. «Me voy a vestir». 

Mientras Steve se vestía, escuchó algunos quejidos de Tony. Había pasado otra semana, pero se estaba cansando de no poder hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Tony era tan independiente y orgulloso que quería afeitarse para sentir que podía hacer algo solo. Le recordaba a alguien, Steve rio suavemente. Al menos, las heridas estaban casi curadas, pensó. Muy pronto, Tony podría recibir el tratamiento que Cho había creado. Tras un instante, Steve se volvió para ver a Tony cuando salió del baño. Tenía algunos cortes pequeños, pero estaba muy feliz de haber tenido éxito. Steve se le acercó.

«¿Me dejarás ayudarte ahora?», Steve le preguntó besándolo suavemente.

Tony suspiró, "Sí". 

«Dime qué quieres ponerte», le dijo Steve. Tony fue al armario y tomó su ropa. 

Tony puso la ropa en la cama y Steve se le acercó. Se paró frente a Tony para tomar su toalla y tirarla en una silla. Tony lo miraba con ojos que no hablaban de vestirse en absoluto. Steve sonrió complacido y sintió a Tony tomarlo por el cuello para besarlo. Steve le devolvió el beso, pero Tony hizo un movimiento que le causó dolor. 

"Joder, ni siquiera puedo besarte", dijo Tony molesto de nuevo. 

"¿Te lastimaste?", Steve preguntó preocupado mirando su cuerpo. 

«Estoy bien, Amor. Es mi orgullo que está herido», Tony sonrió a medias. 

«En unos días iremos con Cho», Steve acarició su rostro y lo besó suavemente. 

"Las cosas que te voy a hacer cuando esté mejor", dijo Tony sonriendo maliciosamente. 

"¿Es eso una promesa o una amenaza?", Steve preguntó levantando una ceja. No pudo evitar sonreír. 

«Ambas», Tony lo miró fijamente. 

Steve se lamió los labios y sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. Lo ayudó a vestirse y ambos fueron a la reunión.

\- - - - -

Steve y Tony se dirigían a la sala de reuniones de uno de los edificios de la Compañía Stark. Cuando estuvieron dentro, el equipo se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir. Steve sonrió, se volvió para ver a Tony y comenzó a aplaudir también.

"Está bien, me lo merezco", dijo Tony señalando a todos para que continuaran aplaudiendo. Todos sonrieron. 

"Gracias a todos por venir. Nos alegra mucho que hayan vuelto. Finalmente, estamos todos juntos de nuevo", dijo Steve cuando todos dejaron de aplaudir. 

"Gracias a todos. Por el esfuerzo de traernos de vuelta", dijo T'Challa. 

"Ahora tenemos un objetivo importante en mente", dijo Bruce. "Devolver las gemas". 

"Tenemos que construir la máquina nuevamente para poder devolverlas", explicó Tony. 

"Cuenten conmigo para ayudar", agregó Zuri. 

"Genial. Necesitaremos tanta ayuda como sea posible. De esa manera las devolveremos lo más rápido posible", dijo Tony. 

"Creo que sólo una persona debería ir", indicó Rocket. "Será mucho más rápido y eficiente. Construyamos un portal pequeño y ya sabemos dónde y cómo devolverlas". 

"Me ofrezco a devolverlas", Clint levantó la mano.

"Lo veremos más adelante. Pero parece una buena idea", dijo Steve mirando a Tony que lo miró por unos segundos antes de responder. 

"Construyamos un portal más pequeño. Estoy de acuerdo", respondió Tony. 

"Otro punto importante es continuar ayudando a estabilizar la situación de muchas personas que han regresado", explicó Rhodey. 

"Está siendo muy difícil adaptarse. Tenemos que seguir ayudando", agregó Natasha. 

Continuaron discutiendo planes de contención frente a las diferentes situaciones que ocurrían en las ciudades y países del planeta. También concluyeron que comenzarían a construir el portal muy pronto. Cuando terminó la reunión, Tony y Steve se quedaron en la sala. 

"No tienes que ser tú", dijo Tony preocupado.

"Ya veremos", dijo Steve evitando hablar del tema.

"Steve", Tony se le acercó. "No tienes que ser tú".

"Alguien tendrá que ir", Steve lo miró fijamente. 

"Pero podría ser cualquier otra persona del equipo", le dijo Tony molesto y Steve se mantuvo en silencio. 

"Hola", Pepper se asomó por la puerta. "Lo siento si los interrumpí. Me dijeron que la reunión había terminado".

"Hola, Peps. Aparentemente, la discusión también terminó", Tony miró a Steve y fue a saludar a Pepper.

"Hola, Pepper", Steve la saludó. "Estaré con los demás", dijo Steve dirigiéndose a Tony.

"Hola, Steve. Me alegro de verte", respondió Pepper con una sonrisa.

_ _ _ _ _

Tony recibió el tratamiento de Cho después de otra semana. Él y Bruce incluso fusionaron la técnica un poco con lo que habían aprendido al hacer la fórmula Extremis. Finalmente, sus heridas sanaron y su piel se regeneró bastante bien. Ninguno de los dos habló sobre el tema de quién debería devolver las gemas. Sin embargo, Steve estaba totalmente seguro de que era una pelea entre ellos que simplemente estaban evitando. Se dirigía a la sala de su departamento cuando escuchó personas charlando. Tony estaba hablando con Pepper, pero no parecía que lo hubieran escuchado llegar. Dudó si debía entrar, así que se detuvo a punto de pasar. 

"Eras y sigues siendo la CEO de la compañía Stark. ¡Es un puesto de por vida!", Steve escuchó decir a Tony.

"Has sobrevivido sin mí todos estos años, Amor", dijo Pepper y Steve se dio cuenta de que hubo un silencio después de sus palabras.

"Lo siento. Eso sonó mal, no quise decir eso, y solía decirte...", Pepper estaba hablando nerviosamente. 

"Está bien, Peps. Te entiendo".

Era tristeza en la voz de Tony lo que Steve pudo reconocer cuando habló. Respiró profundamente y salió del departamento tratando de no hacer ruido. Necesitaba caminar un buen rato.

_ _ _ _ _

Dos horas más tarde, Steve regresó al departamento y encontró a Tony trabajando en los diseños del portal.

"Creo que un mes y todo estará listo", dijo Tony con entusiasmo. 

"Perfecto", respondió Steve.

Tony lo miró, "¿Estás bien?" 

"Sí, un poco cansado. Creo que me iré a la cama", Steve le explicó, dándose la vuelta.

"¿Amor?", Tony lo llamó y Steve sintió que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho. No entendía por qué no podía dejar de darle tantas vueltas a ese pensamiento en su cabeza.

"¿Sí?", Steve se dio la vuelta y lo vio acercarse. 

"No tenemos que discutir. Entiendo por qué quieres ir. Está bien", le dijo Tony besándolo. "Todo quedará tan perfecto que no tengo miedo de que algo salga mal. Además, confío en ti", dijo mirándolo con ojos amorosos. 

Steve lo miró, lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó con toda la intensidad del amor que sentía por él. Quería borrar toda duda, cada pensamiento que lo hacía sentir tan perdido e inseguro. Quería sellar en sus labios que era completamente de Tony. Tenía a Tony allí con él, en sus brazos y eso era lo que importaba. 

"Yo también te extrañé", dijo Tony sin aliento. 

"Te amo con todo lo que soy", le dijo Steve mirándolo fijamente. 

"Steve", Tony lo miró abrumado y lo besó de nuevo.

_ _ _ _ _ 

Un mes después, como había dicho Tony, el portal estaba listo. Primero, harían un par de pruebas antes de devolver las gemas. El complejo también se estaba reconstruyendo bastante rápido. Poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad. Todavía estaban en el departamento de la ciudad y Tony y Steve extrañaban demasiado su hogar. Pero ambos querían regresar cuando hubiesen devuelto las gemas. En cuanto a Pepper, Steve se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejar atrás el miedo. Ella era una parte importante de la vida de Tony, y él lo comprendía. De pronto, escuchó a Tony entrar al departamento. Estaba en la cocina poniendo un vaso en el fregadero cuando vio que Tony se acercó al mostrador frente a él. Se inclinó sin decir una palabra. Steve se acercó a él, se paró delante y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

«¿Qué pasa, Amor?», Steve preguntó acariciando el rostro de Tony. 

Tony lo miró por unos segundos y lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. 

"Eh, ¿pasó algo?", Steve dijo preocupado. 

Tony se separó del abrazo y salió de la cocina. Steve se sorprendió por un momento mientras lo veía irse. Poco después, fue a la sala de estar y vio a Tony caminando de un lado a otro. 

“Pepper está embarazada. Ella ya lo estaba hace cinco años, pero para ellos fue muy poco tiempo. Entonces podrías pensar que es un embarazo imposible de 5 años, pero no... Lo estaba y está embarazada de mi hijo o hija”, Tony hablaba de manera frenética con mucho nerviosismo. “Y lo soñé dos veces. Soñé que estaba embarazada el día antes de que Thanos llegase aquí, e incluso hace unos años atrás. Tuve ese extraño sueño de una cuna en medio de una habitación oscura. En el sueño, Pepper me preguntó que por qué no podía verlas. Había una hermosa niña en la cuna. ¿Pero cómo podía verlas? ¿Cómo podía haberlo sabido?”, terminó de decir con exasperación.

«No podías», respondió Steve con una expresión perdida. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto en el suelo.

«¡Definitivamente debería dedicarme a ser adivino!», Tony exclamó riéndose con sarcasmo. 

"¿Y qué va a pasar?", Steve miró a Tony, pero se dio cuenta de que Tony no quería verlo. 

"No sé", dijo Tony sin mirar a Steve, finalmente se detuvo y apoyó un brazo en la chimenea. Se quedó allí en silencio, parecía perdido. 

"Tony", dijo Steve cuidadosamente. 

"Creo que sería mejor si estoy solo por unos días", dijo Tony sin volverse. 

Steve se acercó y estaba frente a él. "Tony, ¿qué está pasando?". Estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Tony se apartó de Steve y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de nuevo. “No sé lo que está pasando, Steve. ¿Crees que sé lo que tengo que hacer? ¡No lo sé!”, Tony gritó aún sin mirarlo. 

"Tranquilo. Esto debe ser muy difícil de sobrellevar. Lo entiendo», dijo Steve con voz calmada. «¿Podrías mirarme, por favor?», preguntó amablemente. 

Tony se detuvo y miró a Steve. «No sé qué hacer», dijo derrotado. 

Steve lo miró por un momento. "Me temo que sí lo sabes", su voz contenía una profunda tristeza. 

"¿Cómo puedes conocerme mejor que yo?", dijo Tony frunciendo el ceño. Comenzó a pasar de un lado a otro nuevamente. 

"¿Qué está pasando?", Tony repitió las palabras de Steve. "Desde que regresó Pepper, algo ha estado creciendo dentro de mí", dijo Tony pensando en voz alta. "Estuve con Pepper hoy, y todo volvió a mí", Tony se detuvo y miró a Steve con preocupación. “Todo el amor que siento por ella ha despertado. Y el dolor finalmente terminó...”. Inmediatamente miró hacia abajo y continuó caminando. “Hablamos, nos reímos como solíamos hacerlo. Y por un momento quise besarla, abrazarla. Hacerle el amor...”, Tony lo dijo asustado, mirando a Steve, como si al decir esas palabras temía algo más. 

"Creo que es...", Steve comenzó a decir. 

"¿Qué? ¿Normal?", Tony preguntó con incredulidad. "¿Vas a decir que es normal que tal vez tenga miedo de querer volver con ella?" 

"Sí", dijo Steve con dolor en sus ojos. "No tiene que ser complicado, Amor".

“Estoy diciendo que tal vez la posibilidad de regresar con Pepper pasa por mi cabeza. Como si quisiera volver a lo que tenía con ella, para poder tener un futuro juntos. Porque un maldito monstruo robó nuestro tiempo, nuestro mundo. Donde habíamos planeado ser padres, donde nos amábamos...”, Tony hablaba con consternación y miedo al mismo tiempo.

Cada palabra se sentía como una puñalada en el corazón de Steve. Lo que tanto temía estaba sucediendo. Podía entenderlo, ellos se amaban. Pepper y Tony fueron felices, y habían vivido amándose durante tanto tiempo, hasta ese fatídico día. Pero comprender eso no le impedía sentir que su mundo se estaba desmoronando. Sin embargo, se prometió a sí mismo que sería fuerte. Tomó fuerzas, respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar. 

"Tienes la oportunidad que una vez perdiste. Es una situación extraordinaria. Nunca había sucedido en la vida de nadie, nunca. Te sucedió a ti, y debe ser aterrador", Steve dijo tratando de sonar comprensivo, mientras que también contenía todo el dolor que le estaba rompiendo el corazón. “Y ser padre. Sé cuánto quieres eso”. 

" _Tú_ ", dijo Tony en un tono desesperado, mirando a Steve fijamente. "Entonces te veo y todo desaparece poque existes _tú_...", terminó de decir con la voz quebrada.

Los ojos de Steve estaban vidriosos, conteniendo unas lágrimas que clamaban por ser libres. Se fue acercando a Tony muy lentamente.

"Tengo que irme", dijo Tony preocupado sin moverse, mirando a Steve.

Steve estaba delante de él. "Quédate conmigo", dijo en un susurro, y Tony cerró los ojos.

"Tengo que irme", repitió Tony sin aliento e intentó irse, pero Steve lo estaba abrazando por la espalda.

Steve enterró su rostro en su cuello, "Quédate conmigo".

"Amor, _Steve_ , por favor", Tony le rogaba.

"Quédate conmigo", repitió Steve, y esta vez cada palabra vibró con la fuerza de su dolor.

"Quiero irme", dijo Tony con firmeza, y Steve lo liberó del abrazo.

_ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quédate conmigo (canción de Lorraine Ellison)
> 
> "Recuerda que dijiste que siempre me necesitarías..."


	14. Chapter 14

Habían pasado cinco días desde la última vez que lo vio. Para Steve, se sentía como una eternidad. Siempre estaban en contacto, y más aún cuando estaban distanciados por alguna misión. Era tan extraño no poder hablar con él. Y no se trataba de que no tuviera la fuerza o el tortuoso deseo de hablar con Tony. Sabía que debía darle tiempo, espacio para pensar. Pero la espera igualmente se hacía eterna. Esa mañana mientras Steve corría, su mente no podía dejar de pensar. _Y sí_. Pero sabía que no debía dejar que ese pensamiento siguiera apareciendo en su mente. Más tarde esa mañana, finalmente tendrían que encontrarse. Tony y Bruce iban a probar el portal. Construyeron la máquina en un hangar de los depósitos Stark. Sin embargo, iban a reunirse primero en una de las oficinas para discutir el plan con todo el equipo. Después de días sin verlo, Steve estaba corriendo para tratar de drenar toda la ansiedad como nunca había sentido en su vida. 

«A tu izquierda», dijo Steve a Sam cuando pasó junto a él. Siempre había tiempo para bromear con él, pensó sonriendo.

«A tu derecha», Bucky también le dijo a Sam.

"No sé por qué acepté venir a hacer ejercicio con ustedes dos", Steve oyó gritar a Sam en la distancia.

Steve y Bucky corrían al mismo ritmo. Habían dado varias vueltas al parque, sin embargo, él tuvo que detenerse por un segundo. 

«No has envejecido lo suficiente para estar cansado», le dijo Bucky mirándolo con incredulidad. 

"Tal vez sí", respondió Steve sonriendo. 

“Sabes que eres muy mal mentiroso”, le señaló Bucky. 

Steve sonrió y respiró hondo. 

"No sé ustedes dos, pero necesito un buen desayuno ahora", dijo Sam acercándose. 

«Estoy bien por ahora», le respondió Steve. «Creo que mejor me voy a cambiar». 

«¿Podemos hablar un segundo?», Bucky le preguntó a Steve. 

"OK, los veo en la reunión entonces", Sam los saludó y continuó corriendo. 

«¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza?», el tono de Bucky sonaba preocupado. 

Steve sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en un banco cercano. 

«Hay una idea que no puedo evitar darle vueltas. Es una posibilidad. Quizás», dijo Steve pensativo. 

«Un sacrificio», le dijo Bucky frunciendo el ceño. Se sentó a su lado.

«Jesús, Buck. ¿Como puedes saberlo?", Steve sonrió y volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Lo conocía demasiado bien, pensó.

"Necesitas esperar. Él necesita tiempo», le dijo Bucky. 

«¿Y si no se trata de tiempo?», Steve dijo mirando hacia abajo. "¿Qué pasa si se trata de que uno de los dos tome la decisión?" 

"¿Qué estás diciendo?", Bucky comenzaba a preocuparse más, Steve lo notaba en su rostro. 

"Tal vez podría quedarme en el pasado", respondió Steve mirándolo fijamente. 

Bucky lo miró confundido, pero luego tomó un largo respiro antes de hablar. “No lo conozco lo suficiente. Pero ese día en Siberia. Él estaba peleando dos peleas. Estaba luchando por lo que yo les había hecho a sus padres. Pero _contigo_ , parecía estar luchando contra la traición de alguien a quien amaba. Lo vi en sus ojos. Cuando peleó contigo, se veía herido, pero por un dolor diferente”.

«No puedo vivir sin él», dijo Steve con mucha angustia en su voz.

«No lo hagas. No te sacrifiques porque es lo correcto", dijo Bucky poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Steve se puso de pie. «Siento que estaba viviendo un sueño. Finalmente, había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Pero ahora, parece que me desperté a una realidad en la que me siento perdido. Donde no pertenezco. _Una vez más_."

«Steve», Bucky se puso de pie delante de él. “Puedes vivir esta vida. No le estás robando a nadie su futuro y mucho menos el amor. Te mereces ser feliz con _él_ ”. 

Steve respiró hondo y miró al cielo. Bucky le hablaba con tanta sabiduría. Como alguien que había vivido lo suficiente para saber mejor. Pero Steve estaba peleando una batalla interna. _¿Quería hacer lo que consideraba mejor para todos? ¿O se trataba de escapar por miedo?_ Ya no estaba seguro. Se quedó allí parado en silencio. 

"Vamos a desayunar", dijo Bucky sacándolo de sus pensamientos. 

Steve asintió.

\- - - - -

Después del desayuno, Steve regresó al departamento, se duchó y fue a la reunión. De nuevo, la ansiedad por ver a Tony lo envolvió hasta sentirse agobiado. Cuando llegó al edificio, encontró a Bucky esperándolo en la puerta. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Ambos subieron y cuando estaban en la puerta de la oficina, llamaron antes de entrar. Natasha y Clint estaban hablando y vinieron a saludarlos. Cuando buscó a Tony, lo vio junto a Bruce hablando ante un proyector de pantalla. Tony inmediatamente fijó sus ojos en Steve cuando notó que había llegado.

“Steve, buen día. ¿Listo para la prueba?”, Bruce lo saludó. 

“Buenos días, Bruce. Lo estoy”, respondió Steve mirando a Tony. 

"Genial", dijo Bruce y se aclaró la garganta. «Creo que necesito algo de... ya vuelvo», terminó de decir y se fue con los demás.

Steve podía sentir su corazón latir desesperadamente. Se acercó a Tony que no había dejado de mirarlo.

«Buenos días», dijo Steve frente a él. 

«Buenos días», respondió Tony casi en un susurro. 

"¿Cómo estás?", Steve preguntó y se acercó aún más. 

«Estoy...», Tony lo miró fijamente. "Eh...", parecía que no sabía cómo terminar la oración. 

«Te entiendo», le dijo Steve. Podía ver en sus ojos la aflicción. Tony también estaba luchando consigo mismo. Steve quería que la vida que compartían volviera, pero esta vez, él no podía hacer nada. 

"OK. Primero enviamos al rubio aquí para la prueba. Corregimos todo lo que necesitemos y hacemos esto el lunes por la mañana», dijo Rocket entrando en la habitación. "¿Qué piensan?" 

Steve notó la cercanía entre Tony y él cuando Tony dio un paso atrás para responder a Rocket acercándose a la pantalla.

“No se necesitará ninguna corrección. Estoy seguro de eso”, respondió Tony mirando la pantalla. "Voy a conectar al resto y luego iremos al hangar".

\- - - - - 

La máquina era más pequeña que la que habían creado para los otros viajes. Sin embargo, el procedimiento seguía siendo el mismo. Steve estaba en el centro del dispositivo con su traje y GPS en mano. En el hangar sólo estaban Tony, Bruce, Rocket, Natasha y él.

"Puede ser cualquier momento que elijas del pasado", le dijo Tony desde el escritorio de control. 

«En cinco segundos, volverás», le dijo Bruce.

«Estoy listo», respondió Steve. Puso el reloj y desapareció.

\- - - - -

Steve no fue al pasado muy lejano, sólo a unos meses atrás. El día de su cumpleaños. Bucky seguramente se burlaría de él y lo llamaría sentimental. Quizás lo era. Steve estaba afuera de la cabaña y podía escuchar la música que provenía del porche. Cerró los ojos apoyado en la pared de madera y recordó ese momento mientras escuchaba la melodía. 

Tony tomaría una botella de champán en sus manos, y Steve lo observaba cuidadosamente mientras se apoyaba en una de las columnas. Ambos estaban en el porche de la cabaña. Tony se le acercaba con las copas. 

"Felicidades, cumpleañero", Tony le entregó una de las copas y se acercó a besarlo. "Ya incluso pasaste al grupo de la tercera edad, ¿no?" 

Steve rio suavemente. "Gracias por este cumpleaños. Ha sido uno de mis favoritos", le dijo Steve sintiéndose en completa felicidad. 

"Por ti, Amor", Tony levantó su copa y brindaron. Después de beber, Tony tomó la copa de la mano de Steve y las colocó sobre la mesita. Se volvió hacia Steve, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al centro del porche. "FRIDAY, pon algo de música". 

_Someday he'll come along_

_The man I love_

_And he'll be big and strong_

_The man I love_

_And when he eats my way_

_I'll do my best to make him stay_

_He'll look at me and smile_

_I'll understand_

_Then in a little while_

_He'll take my hand_

_And though it seems absurd_

_I know we both won't say a word_

Bailaban muy cerca el uno del otro mirándose profundamente a los ojos, y comenzaron a darse besos suaves que acariciaban sus labios. Ambos saboreaban la gloria contenida en ese instante. Steve no podía sentirse más agradecido y feliz. Y mejor aún, ver la misma devoción que sentía por él reflejada en los ojos de Tony.

_Maybe I shall meet him Sunday_

_Maybe Monday, maybe not_

_I'm still sure to meet him one day_

_Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day_

_He'll build a little home_

_That's meant for two_

_From which I'll never roam_

_Who would, would you_

_And so all else above_

_I'm dreaming of the man I love._

"Cásate conmigo", le dijo Tony y su intensa mirada atravesó el alma de Steve. 

"Tony", Steve estaba emocionado, su corazón latía muy rápido. 

"¿Lo harías?", preguntó Tony acariciando su mejilla. 

"Sí", dijo Steve sin aliento. Lo besó intensamente como si ese _sí_ no fuese suficiente respuesta. Quería mostrarle a Tony que era su mundo y quería con toda su alma vivir a su lado para siempre. 

"Ahora nadie me ganará en tu cumpleaños", Tony sonrió sin aliento.

"Te amo", Steve lo besó de nuevo.

_ _ _ _ _

Steve regresó al hangar.

"¿Estás bien?", Tony preguntó acercándose a él. 

"Sí. Todo salió bien de mi parte", respondió Steve. 

"Aquí también. Simplemente ajustaremos el tiempo un poco más. Pero sabemos que funciona", dijo Bruce. 

"¿Por qué no lo hacemos de una vez?", Steve les preguntó. 

"Era justo lo que iba a decir", se acercó Natasha a ellos. 

"Cálmate, rubio. Todos queremos deshacernos de esas gemas, pero también necesitamos encontrar la forma en que puedes manejarlas y devolverlas sin morir en el intento", explicó Rocket. 

"Por mucho que duela admitirlo. Tiene razón", dijo Tony. 

"Por supuesto que no estarás de acuerdo conmigo", dijo Steve tomando la mano de Tony para darle el GPS.

Tony sonrió con esa picardía en sus ojos que Steve amaba tanto. Sabía que Steve lo estaba provocando a propósito. Se miraron fijamente y Steve sintió una electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo con sólo tocar la mano de Tony. _¿Cómo podía ser posible que el simple roce pudiera abrumarlo tanto?_

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y Steve se volvió para ver que Happy estaba allí con ellos. 

"Tony, es hora de la cita", Happy le dijo a Tony. "Hola, Cap." 

"Me alegro de verte, Happy", le dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué cita?", Tony preguntó mientras miraba el GPS en su mano. 

Happy miró a Steve y luego bajó la cabeza para responder. "La cita con el médico", dijo medio avergonzado. 

Tony levantó la vista para ver a Steve. Había notado la fecha a la que Steve había ido. Por un momento se notó confundido, pero luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que Happy había dicho y miró hacia abajo. 

"Gracias, estaré allí en un minuto", Tony levantó la vista para ver a Happy que asintió. 

"Me voy a cambiar", dijo Steve mirando al suelo. "Nos vemos el lunes entonces", y salió del hangar.

_ _ _ _ _

"Eh". Steve vio venir a Natasha que al parecer lo había seguido. Él estaba en un pasillo apoyado contra la pared. "Vamos, Steve. No te rindas tan fácilmente. No es algo que el Capitán América haría", le dijo Natasha con una sonrisa. 

"El Capitán América sabe qué debería hacer", le dijo Steve con un suspiro.

"Soy la primera en ir a todos los mundos que puedan existir sólo para patear tu trasero, si se te ocurre hacerlo", dijo Natasha reprochándole. 

Steve sonrió con una media sonrisa. "No serías la única", Steve la miró a los ojos. 

"Ustedes dos no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. No se habían visto en un par de días y han estado coqueteando toda la mañana", Natasha se apoyó en la pared frente a él. 

"Lo extrañé mucho. No pude evitarlo", Steve se sonrojó. 

"Y él también Steve y no me niegues que no lo viste en sus ojos. El pobre hombre pierde toda su genialidad cuando estás frente a él", dijo Natasha sonriendo.

Steve sonrió, pero las palabras de Natasha eclipsaron su pensamiento también _. ¿Y si era él quien necesitaba tomar la decisión?_ Debía hablar con Bruce, pensó. 

"Necesito hablar con Bruce", le dijo Steve.

Natasha sacudió la cabeza. "Steve", insistió ella. 

"Sólo quiero...", Steve comenzó a hablar.

"No puedes sostener el peso del mundo en tus manos. No es justo", dijo Natasha preocupada. "Una parte de ti sabe que él podría volver a ti (lo que va a suceder), pero también temes que no sea lo correcto". 

"Eran felices. Se amaban", dijo Steve con tristeza.

"Lo dijiste. En el pasado," Natasha lo miraba fijamente. "La vida siguió como siempre y unió sus vidas un poco más de lo que ya estaban unidas. Tal vez todo sucedió por una razón, Steve". 

Steve suspiró y miró al suelo. ¿Por qué era tan duro consigo mismo? _La cita con el médico_ , escuchó a Happy decir en su mente. 

"Hasta luego, Nat", Steve la miró y fue a buscar a Bruce.

_ _ _ _ _

Steve regresó al hangar y encontró a Bruce todavía hablando con Rocket. Afortunadamente, Tony ya se había ido. 

"Cap., pensé que te habías ido", dijo Bruce con una suave sonrisa. 

"Bruce, ¿puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?", Steve le preguntó. 

"Sí, por supuesto. ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado?", Bruce respondió. 

"Sí, sería mejor", asintió Steve.

_ _ _ _ _

Unos minutos más tarde, Bruce y Steve estaban en un café. 

"Siento mucho lo que estás pasando, Steve. Sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti. Y tal vez ya lo sepas, pero a él también le está costando mucho", dijo Bruce preocupado. 

"¿Qué pasaría si decido quedarme?", Steve preguntó directamente. 

Bruce estaba sorprendido por la pregunta. "¿Qué quieres decir?", lo miró frunciendo el ceño. 

"¿Qué pasaría si me quedara en el pasado? ¿Alteraría el futuro?", Steve no podía mirarlo a los ojos. 

"Amigo, no creo que sea una buena idea. Es cuestión de tiempo. Tony sólo se ha centrado en el portal en los últimos días, no ha dejado de trabajar día y noche en el hangar. Todos vivimos su dolor por perderla. Ahora está simplemente confundido. Pero Steve, hoy ustedes se reencontraron y creo que todos vimos claramente el final de todo esto...", Bruce le estaba explicando. 

"Por favor, Bruce. Necesito una respuesta", le suplicó Steve. 

"Steve", suspiró Bruce y se detuvo. "No podemos alterar lo que ya sucedió. Existió y no hay vuelta atrás. Si te quedaras en el pasado, sólo crearías una línea de tiempo alternativa. Pero no, no alterarías esta línea de tiempo", respondió Bruce derrotado. 

"Gracias, Bruce. Sólo necesitaba saberlo", dijo Steve mirando su taza.

"No lo hagas", le rogó Bruce ahora. 

Steve lo miró a los ojos. "Iré a la cabaña. Necesito estar solo unos días. Por favor, no le digas a Tony", le pidió Steve, pero sabía que seguramente lo haría. Del mismo modo, si tomaba la decisión, no habría nada que lo detuviera.

_ _ _ _ _

Steve estaba de pie al final del camino de madera sobre el lago. En el cielo, las nubes grises llenaban cada parte del firmamento. Pronto comenzará a llover, pensó Steve. Había sido bueno estar solo un par de días. Mañana haría el viaje de devolver las gemas y ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba completamente seguro. De pronto, escuchó el traje de Iron Man aterrizar en el suelo a pocos metros de distancia. De una forma u otra, sabía que Bruce le diría a Tony sobre lo que habían hablado. Escuchó los pasos de Tony resonando a través de la madera, pero no pudo girarse para verlo. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para verlo a los ojos. Se escucharon truenos en el cielo.

"¿Qué demonios estás pensando cuando hablas de quedarte en el pasado?", dijo Tony molesto.

Steve resopló. "Fue sólo una pregunta que le hice a Bruce", dijo Steve sin darse la vuelta. La voz de Tony aceleró los latidos de su corazón con punzadas que dolían demasiado.

"¿A quién crees que estás engañando, Steve?", dijo Tony acusadoramente. "Si lo dijiste, es porque lo pensaste. La misión es devolver las gemas, eso es todo. No puedes quedarte en el pasado".

"¿Por qué no?", Steve se volvió y lo miró desafiantemente. Sintió que algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caerle en la cara.

"¡Porque es una tontería extrema! ¡Porque no puedes cambiar el pasado!", le dijo Tony exasperado.

"No pretendo cambiar el pasado", le respondió Steve.

"¡No puedes estar seguro de lo qué podrías crear!", dijo Tony enojándose.

"Quiero hacerlo", Steve le dijo seriamente.

"No me mientas, Steve. ¡¿Por qué demonios querrías hacer eso?!", Tony respondió aún más molesto.

En ese momento comenzó a llover más fuerte, algunos relámpagos cayeron en la distancia con truenos que iluminaron el cielo.

"Es sólo otro futuro, Tony. Mi futuro, en otro momento", le dijo Steve con firmeza.

"¿Y ahora eres el experto en teorías del tiempo? ¡No puedes quedarte!", dijo Tony gritando.

Steve se acercó y estaba frente a Tony muy cerca "¿Por qué no podría quedarme allí?", le preguntó con una mirada intensa mientras la lluvia los mojaba. "¿Por qué no puedo tener mi oportunidad también? ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme?", dijo respirando con dificultad.

Tony lo miraba fijamente mientras su pecho se alzaba ante su respiración forzosa. "Porque te amo", respondió sin aliento. "Y no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti", sus palabras sonaron con una profunda desesperación.

Steve lo estaba besando, y Tony le dio la bienvenida a sus labios con la misma pasión que la primera vez que sus alientos se unieron en uno. Estaban completamente empapados bajo la lluvia, pero nada les impidió rendir toda emoción, sentimiento y anhelo en ese beso. Steve extrañaba esos labios, ese cuerpo, esas manos que lo acariciaban. El aliento de Tony se hizo suyo y abrazó su alma. Si el tiempo no existiera, si no hubiera pasado, ni futuro. Entonces sólo existiría ese instante en que ambos se rendían nuevamente al otro.

"Lo siento. Lo siento, Steve. Por favor, no puedo perderte”, dijo Tony suplicante, respirando con dificultad.

Steve lo miró con todo el amor que sentía por él. "Eres mi vida, Tony", dijo con la voz afectada por una emoción abrumadora.

"Amor", dijo Tony con un suspiro, acariciando el rostro de Steve. " _Tú_ , por siempre, _tú_ ", Tony lo besó de nuevo.

Steve lo levantó y Tony envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él. Tony lo besó desesperadamente mientras Steve los llevaba dentro de la casa. Cuando entraron, Steve pateó la puerta principal para cerrarla mientras apoyaba a Tony contra la pared para continuar besándolo. Steve extrañaba los gemidos de Tony cuando lo besaba, eran su deleite. Se acercó a su cuello para chupar ese punto sensible que sabía hacía gemir a Tony y decir su nombre. " _Steve_ ", inmediatamente lo escuchó decir con un gemido lleno de anhelo. Steve repitió su movimiento y cuando escuchó su nombre nuevamente, también gimió de satisfacción.

Tony se puso de pie para poder quitarle la camisa mojada, y Steve hizo lo mismo con la de Tony. Cuando Steve abrió su camisa, la luz del reactor le dio la bienvenida una vez más. Steve miró el reactor y con su mano lo tocó suavemente. En ese instante, se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba temblando. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia.

"Estás temblando", dijo Steve mirándolo preocupado a los ojos.

"Me calentarás, ¿verdad?", Tony respondió con esa sonrisa traviesa que Steve amaba tanto.

Steve sonrió inmensamente satisfecho y lo estaba besando. Tony lo abrazó con fuerza. Y Steve sintió que Tony no sólo quería su calor, sino todo de él. Como si el propósito fuera fusionarse con Steve, para no quedase una parte de sus cuerpos que no se tocaran.

Pasaron unos minutos y Steve se apartó un poco para abrir la cremallera de los pantalones de Tony e introducir su mano.

"Joder", dijo Tony con un gemido de agonía. "Amor, por favor, te necesito", dijo Tony rogándole y Steve sabía a qué se refería. Steve bajó los pantalones de Tony por completo, arrodillándose para quitarle también los zapatos mientras observaba cómo el pecho de Tony se contraía con la respiración acelerada. Se levantó y se quitó el resto de su ropa. Observó a Tony verlo con ojos hambrientos. Se acercó para besarlo y cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaron, ambos gruñeron ruidosamente.

"Steve", Tony le suplicó de nuevo, separándose del beso.

Steve le dio la vuelta, tomó las manos de Tony y las puso sobre su cabeza contra la pared. Luego se arrodilló, abrió las nalgas de Tony y comenzó a humedecer su entrada con su lengua. El simple roce había hecho que Tony gimiera por adelantado, pero cuando Steve introdujo su lengua, Tony estaba jadeando desesperadamente. Después de unos minutos, Steve se levantó escuchando el resoplido de Tony debido a su ausencia. Muy pronto empujó su polla dentro de él en un sólo esfuerzo que hizo que Tony clamara de placer. Steve no se movió sintiéndose embriagado de estar dentro de Tony otra vez, sus cuerpos unidos, toda su piel rozándose.

"Tony", dijo Steve con voz ronca en su oído.

"Estoy aquí. Soy tuyo", respondió Tony sin aliento. Steve sacó su polla y la volvió a introducir gimiendo en conjunto con Tony. Steve se sentía extasiado de conocer todo el cuerpo de Tony, lo que le gustaba, lo que le daba placer. Luego colocó una de sus manos sobre las de Tony y con la otra lo tomó por la cintura para crear un ritmo que los complaciera a ambos. Sus pieles se habían calentado. No había parte de sus cuerpos que no se sintiera encendida por el ardor de su pasión. Cada respiración, cada embestida, cada gemido creaba la realidad que ambos amaban. Donde sólo existían ellos dos. Donde el mundo se había detenido muchas veces para que pudieran encontrarse y estar juntos. Cuando Tony arqueó la espalda tras un jadeo, Steve supo que había dado en el punto que lo haría correrse en unos segundos. Entonces se concentró en llevar sus embestidas a ese lugar mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Tony.

"Steve", dijo Tony con un jadeo ronco, y se corría sin que Steve lo tocara. Eso llevó a Steve al borde del éxtasis, y también pudo sentir su orgasmo acercándose. Tomó la polla de Tony en sus manos, la acarició una vez, y ambos gruñeron ante el delicioso placer del orgasmo.

Estaban jadeando sin moverse. Steve había colocado su cabeza en el cuello de Tony. Pasaron unos segundos, Steve se retiró y Tony se dio la vuelta. Ambos se miraron profundamente. Sus rostros a unos pocos centímetros del otro mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la calma.

"Te extrañé desde el momento en que salí de esa puerta. Soy un tonto", dijo Tony avergonzado.

"Todos somos tontos en el amor", dijo Steve acariciando su rostro. "Te comprendí en ese momento, y te comprendo ahora. No fue fácil, pero esta vez tenía que esperar que vinieras a mí", Steve lo miró con ojos amorosos. "Y lo hiciste."

"Te amo, como nunca había amado a nadie en mi vida", le dijo Tony y Steve podía sentir la fuerza de esas palabras en su corazón.

Steve miró esos ojos que eran su vida. "Te amo", le dijo y lo besó tiernamente. "Me estaba engañando al decir que debía quedarme en el pasado. Sólo tenía miedo de no estar contigo", dijo Steve mirándolo avergonzado.

"Somos dos testarudos idiotas enamorados", le dijo Tony sonriendo.

Steve sonrió lleno de alegría otra vez, "Lo somos."

Sus labios sellaron un pacto silencioso sobre el amor y su abrazo marcó en sus pieles la esencia del otro para siempre. Se pertenecían el uno al otro.

_ _ _ _ _

_12 de agosto de 2028._

Tony lo besó en la mejilla. "Vamos a ganarle a papá esta vez, ¿a qué sí?", le preguntó mientras lo bajaba al suelo. "Choca esos cinco", Tony lo vio correr hacia Steve que estaba armando la portería de fútbol en el patio con la ayuda de Peter.

En ese momento, Tony vio a Morgan corriendo hacia él. Inmediatamente la llevó a sus brazos.

"Papi, no es justo", le dijo Morgan molesta.

"¿Qué no es justo, cariño?", Tony le preguntó acariciando su rostro.

"¿Por qué Johnny puede tener dos papis y yo sólo tengo un papi y una mami?", Morgan le explicó bastante insatisfecha con la terrible situación.

Tony hizo todo lo posible por no reírse, "Bueno cariño, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?"

Morgan estaba muy feliz ,"Sí, por favor."

"También amas a Steve como a un papá, ¿verdad?", Tony le preguntó y ella asintió con una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¡todo resuelto!", Tony le aseguró.

"¿Cómo?", Morgan preguntó sorprendida.

"Con sólo que lo ames mucho, Steve también es tu papi. Así que prácticamente tienes dos papis y una mami", dijo Tony guiñándole un ojo.

La cara de sorpresa y satisfacción de Morgan no podía ser mayor. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y corrió hacia donde Steve estaba en el patio jugando con Johnny. Tony vio como Morgan decía el nombre de Steve mientras corría entre la gente. Cuando Steve se volvió para verla, ella extendió los brazos, Steve la tomó en sus brazos y la hizo girar en el aire. Morgan lo abrazó, lo besó en la mejilla y Tony vio a Steve cerrar los ojos. Su vida era maravillosa, suspiró complacido. Tony se acercó a Thor que estaba a cargo de la barbacoa. Habían creado otra tradición, venir a la casa de Tony y Steve en el verano para pasar unos días. El equipo era la mejor familia que uno podía tener, pensó Tony. Y los días que compartían juntos, todos los atesoraban inmensamente.

"¿Cómo van esas hamburguesas, Point Break?", Tony preguntó sonriendo.

"Casi listo. Sólo dos minutos", respondió Thor alegremente.

"Perfecto", le dijo Tony.

Tony sonrió cuando vio a Pepper tocar el vientre de la esposa de Clint. Echó un vistazo a todas las personas reunidas allí. Había mucho ruido con tantos niños corriendo de un lado a lado. Peter ahora estaba haciendo reír a Happy, tal vez contándole algunos de esos chistes malos que conocía. Rhodey estaba hablando con Sam, y Clint y Bucky parecían estar peleando sobre un juego de cartas...

"John, Morgan, tengan cuidado con él", Tony escuchó a Steve decir mientras se acercaba a él.

"Pobre Benny", dijo Steve preocupado, y Tony sonrió cuando vio a los niños mirando al nuevo cachorro.

"Pobre de mí", le dijo Tony mirándolo fijamente. "Me has abandonado".

Steve sonrió y lo besó suavemente. "Te he reservado un cuidado especial para la noche", le dijo alzando una ceja y Tony se mordió el labio. De pronto, escucharon al cachorro quejarse.

"Está bien, necesitamos establecer reglas. Él no es un muñeco. Es un cachorrito y necesita cuidado y amor...", Tony escuchó a Steve decirles a los niños cuando se dio la vuelta.

"Stark, las hamburguesas están listas", dijo Thor triunfante.

"Genial", dijeron al mismo tiempo Natasha y Bruce.

"Sí, esto es vida", dijo Tony alegremente.

_ _ _ _ _

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción de Billie Holiday - The man I love (El hombre que amo)
> 
> "Todos somos tontos en el amor" - Jane Austen, Orgullo y prejuicio. (Sí, tomé esa frase de Jane :P)
> 
> Gracias por leer :) Besos! : *


End file.
